Melodía Contagiosa
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Sin ningún propósito más que terminar la carrera que sus padres tanto desean, Maki recibe la propuesta de trabajar en la obra musical de la escuela. Al aceptar, conoce a Umi y a su idiota amiga Honoka. Mientras su admiración por Umi crece, su odio por Honoka aumenta. Pronto, ese odio cambiará a algo más profundo que no aceptará tan fácilmente [HonoMaki] UA
1. Chapter 1

**MELODÍA CONTAGIOSA**

 **Love Live no me pertenece, es propiedad de ASCII Media Works, el sello discográfico Lantis, y el estudio de animación Sunrise.**

 **Capítulo I  
**

.

* * *

Hastiada.

Molesta.

En su mente persistía la idea de estar perdiendo el tiempo, si sus padres se enteraban… negó, no podía pensar en eso. Ya estaba en camino y no importaba qué tan fuerte fuera su impulso de regresar, encontraba mucho más tonto el haber desperdiciado valiosos minutos de viaje. En cambio, se quedó ahí, revisando las notas garabateadas en el cuaderno.

—Señorita, llegamos —la voz madura del hombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró al frente, encontrando una mirada masculina rebosante de cansancio en el espejo retrovisor. Echó un vistazo a través de la ventana, sólo para comprobar que realmente estaba ahí—. Son 1500 yenes.

Metió su mano en el bolso. Sacó un billete para entregárselo al hombre mientras abría la puerta para salir.

—Quédese con el cambio —dijo, cuidando que su gabardina no se atorara al cerrar. No se molestó en escuchar el agradecimiento o en esperar a que el auto se fuera. Apenas puso un pie en la acera, tomó camino hacia el interior del edificio.

El complejo de departamentos era más grande de lo que pensó; tampoco se veía muy corriente. Caminó con prisa, no podía perder más tiempo del que la duda ya había acaparado. Apenas llegó al número de puerta, presionó el timbre.

Mientras esperaba, seguía preguntándose cómo es que había aceptado tal encargo.

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y una cara llena de ira la recibió a gritos.

—¡HASTA QUE TE APARECES HONO...! —El grito se apagó al toparse con su mirada, pero Maki ya había saltado por el susto. No había forma de que hubiera esperado eso.

Quien gritó era una chica de cabellos azules y ojos ámbar un año mayor que ella a la que conocía de apenas un par de días: Sonoda Umi. La furia de Umi pronto se convirtió en vergüenza, y la vergüenza en disculpas atropelladas.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¡N-No era mi intención gritarte! ¡De verdad, lo l-lamento!

Su cara completamente roja y la profunda reverencia eran suficientes para saber que no era su intención.

—T-Tranquila, no es que me asustara o algo así —mintió, dando una sonrisa titubeante—, sólo fue un poco sorprendente, Sonoda-senpai.

Eso pareció calmar a la chica, el sonrojo de Umi aun persistía. En algo no mentía, la imagen de la seria, tranquila e incluso estoica senpai, acababa de caerse en pedazos, ¿qué podía provocar ese estallido de emociones?

—Pasa, por favor.

Umi abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar, conduciéndola hasta una pequeña sala donde unos sillones de buena hechura y una mesita le dieron la bienvenida. En el breve camino pudo apreciar que tanto el departamento, como el complejo en general, no eran para nada pequeños. Amplio, sencillo y cómodo. Tenía un buen estilo. Tuvo la impresión de que el lugar era incluso demasiado para la tranquila Umi. Eso, junto al repentino recibimiento sólo podía significar una cosa, no vivía sola.

No es que la conociera de hace tiempo, ni siquiera eran compañeras o algo parecido; sino que la senpai la buscó un par de días atrás para pedirle que la ayudara a componer las canciones de la obra musical que la Todai, en coordinación con la facultad de artes y literatura, harían para la celebración del aniversario.

De hecho, fue bastante sorprendente e inesperado. Nunca esperó que alguien supiera que tocaba el piano, era su mayor secreto.

Fue algo que le encantó desde que empezó el jardín de niños, cuando su madre la inscribió a lecciones sólo para forjar una mejor imagen en ella.

Nadie esperó que la magia que se transmitía desde sus dedos al presionar las teclas creara hermosas melodías con cientos de sentimientos revoloteando en su interior. Acordes graves, acordes suaves, cada toque y cada nota la transportaban a lugares inimaginables; con el paso del tiempo, ni siquiera necesitó ver las teclas, solamente sus manos al compás que su corazón dictaba eran suficientes para dejar fluir el sonido. Sus maestros admiraron su pasión y talento, y más de uno aseguró que tenía todo para ser una de las mejores pianistas, no sólo de Japón, sino también del mundo. Lo creyó.

Sin embargo, pese al amor que le profesó a tocar el piano, sus padres nunca aceptaron el hecho de al menos pensar en hacer una carrera de ello.

Cada palabra dicha, cada insinuación, era ignorada. Fue obligada a deshacerse de esas aspiraciones y concentrarse en el futuro que sus padres ya habían planificado. Con serias discusiones que prefería olvidar, tuvo que hacer de su amor por el piano un secreto, tocándolo sólo cuando sus padres indicaban en el momento justo. No así, ella seguía haciéndolo por fuera, incluso animándose a recrear los sonidos que en su mente se reproducían.

Por suerte, tanto la preparatoria como en la universidad en la que asistía, contaban con una sala de música y el piano fue acaparado por ella en las horas que sabía, no eran usados. Siempre procuró hacerlo cuando no había nadie en los alrededores, incluso había revisado los horarios de clases. Por eso, no podía entender cómo Umi se enteró a pesar de su sigilo y, más aún, teniendo la convicción de que Maki podría componer.

Al principio quiso declinar, no podía permitir alejarse de sus estudios en medicina sólo por sus sentimientos con la música, sin contar con lo ocupada que estaría en las pruebas que su facultad haría durante el aniversario. Aunque su mayor temor era que sus padres se enterasen, y el ya no tan secreto, se convirtiera en un simple recuerdo. Pero hubo algo en la seriedad de Umi cuando la abordó, y el extraño cosquilleo en su interior al imaginar que sus composiciones podrían ser escuchadas por alguien más, que sus resentidos sentimientos se antepusieron a la razón, y aceptó.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Sólo agua.

Tras un asentimiento, Umi desapareció.

Mientras volvía, Maki se acomodó en el sillón de espaldas a la puerta, ya que el de enfrente tenía algunos cuadernos con hojas escritas, seguramente era el lugar de su senpai. Haciendo espacio en la pequeña mesa de madera, sacó sus propias cosas, incluyendo el computador con el programa de mezclas abierto. A su vista no era el mejor lugar para el trabajo que debían hacer, pero ya que fue su senpai quien ofreció su departamento, no podía quejarse. Tampoco es que le interesara llevar a alguien a su casa, sus padres no debían de tener la más mínima sospecha.

Pronto Umi regresó, entregándole el vaso, le dio un largo sorbo antes de dejarlo a un lado.

—Entonces leí el libreto, y por el contexto, creo que una mezcla de música entre clásica, japonesa y pop quedará bien. Por supuesto tendría que ver qué clase de letras son para… —Se detuvo cuando, al voltear, se dio cuenta de que su senpai sólo miraba la puerta atentamente— ¿Sonoda senpai?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Senpai?, ¿Pasa algo? —Silencio, no sabía qué era peor, si ser ignorada o aquél ceño fruncido que nunca pensó verle. Cansada, fingió toser casi ahogándose hasta que Umi volteó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ¿M-Me hablaste?

Fue el turno de su ceño para fruncirse.

—Si… si senpai está esperando a alguien, podemos dejarlo para otro día, no quiero interrumpir nada.

Umi negó de inmediato.

—No yo, lo lamento. Sólo quedan dos meses antes del aniversario y las canciones deben estar listas para la siguiente semana. Lo siento, prometo centrarme, después de todo fuimos… es decir, fui yo quien te arrastró a esto —La mirada de Umi de nuevo volvió a desviarse hacia la puerta—, y no es como si no fuera a llegar.

Después de decir aquello, ni Umi ni ella volvieron a tocar el tema. Era mejor así, mientras menos se relacionara, menos problemas tendría para acabar con eso lo más pronto posible. Aunque, no podía negar que tenía una pizca de curiosidad sobre a quién se refería, ¿acaso compartía departamento con alguien?, ¿Un novio tal vez? Sólo así calzaba perfecto la razón de tener un lugar tan amplio.

Tal y como prometió, la concentración de Umi senpai estuvo puesta en los libros, los pedazos de papel que eran escritos, borrados y hechos pedazos una y otra vez, así como en los pequeños acordes que su computadora emitía con los sofisticados programas de audio que consiguió; pese a ser apenas un par de pruebas, había una pequeña magia en todo eso. Incluso sentía que estaba divirtiéndose, hacía tanto que esa emoción de escuchar notas no le llenaba el alma.

Umi era fácilmente llevable, no le sorprendía que fuera la mejor de toda la facultad de literatura, los rumores de que superaba por mucho a los mayores parecían ser ciertos. Además, tenía una increíble habilidad para trasmitir emociones en las letras de las canciones, lo que cuadraba perfecto con la historia. Por supuesto, no podía esperar menos de quien la escribió.

Fue hasta un par de horas después cuando finalmente Umi permitió un leve descanso.

—Ya es bastante tarde, haré algo de comer, ¿te parece? Además, creo que estamos yendo bastante bien; eres increíble para mezclar el ritmo perfecto con las letras, ni siquiera yo podría imaginarlo mejor.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Gracias, no soy una principiante cualquiera —respondió tranquila. No podía contener el orgullo de ser reconocida—, también sus letras son hermosas. Tampoco entiendo cómo, pero las notas salen solas. Es muy fácil trabajar con Umi senpai.

Umi reaccionó con un ligero sonrojo, provocando uno en ella también. La timidez era contagiosa.

—B-bueno, no tardaré. Ponte cómoda —Umi se levantó de los sillones marchando con rapidez hacia la cocina.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la pena, estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios, pero no por algo que realmente le gustara hacer.

Escuchando a Umi trabajar en la cocina, Maki se dispuso a leer una vez más las letras con las notas musicales incluidas. No estaban mal y por muy presuntuosa que sonara, sentía que nadie más podía hacerlo tan perfecto.

De pronto escuchó el pestillo de la puerta al abrirse. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, ¿quién estaba entrando?, ¿Acaso era un ladrón? El siseante deslizar de la puerta no podía ser una buena señal, ¿por qué Umi-senpai no le puso seguro antes? Y lo peor es que ella ni parecía darse cuenta. Para colmo, no ayudó a sus nervios el suave golpeteo del caminar, quien sea que entrara no quería ser descubierto.

Casi se puso a gritar cuando una sombra se hizo visible en el reluciente suelo, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron otro par de orbes de un color que semejaba al del cielo. Azul hipnótico. Un par de mechones naranja ocultaron uno de ellos, el movimiento hizo que su concentración se alejara de la mirada y observara a la persona que estaba apenas oculta tras la pared. Facciones suaves, cabello corto naranja con un mechón atado en una corta coleta a un extremo, ropas deportivas arrugadas, una pequeña mochila al hombro y un par de tenis en la mano. Era una chica.

La extraña lucía sorprendida, sino es que asustada. Por su mueca temblorosa, Maki podía intuir que no esperaba encontrarse con ella ahí, lo cual le hizo preguntarse de nuevo si no era una ladrona. La chica apenas mantuvo el contacto, ya que se puso a observar los alrededores. Su inspección acabó de nuevo en ella, haciendo la cosa más extraña del mundo; le sonrió.

Maki estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar, ¿quién rayos era esa persona? Tuvo la intención de enfrentarla, pero la joven le suplicó con las palmas y un dedo en los labios que guardara silencio. Maki frunció el ceño, disgustada por la muda orden, volteó hacia la cocina dispuesta a llamar a Umi-senpai, pero las palabras murieron en su boca con el pequeño «Mou» que la chica hizo antes de salir corriendo a una increíble velocidad en dirección a los cuartos. Umi salió justo en el momento en que la sombra se esfumó.

—Umi-senpai…

—Ya está lista la comida Nishikino-san, espero que te guste, hice… — el ruido de una puerta cerrándose le cortó la explicación. Umi se congeló en su sitio hasta que la comprensión le llegó de golpe. Molesta, cambió su dirección desapareciendo tras el pequeño pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios— ¡Honoka!

Maki se quedó en el sillón sin entender qué estaba pasando, pronto las piezas se acomodaron en su cabeza. Ésa era la persona a la que Umi-senpai esperaba.

Umi no tardó en volver, asomándose apenas.

—La comida está servida en el comedor —le indicó— puedes pasar y comenzar sin mí, sólo debo arreglar unas cosas.

Maki asintió con cierta duda. Toda esa escenita no le daba buena espina. Umi-senpai ni siquiera esperó una respuesta y desapareció de inmediato. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Maki se dirigió primero al baño para lavarse las manos, el mismo que quedaba frente al cuarto, desde donde se escuchaba la voz recriminatoria de Umi contra las apenas perceptibles respuestas.

—¿¡Otra vez!?, ¿¡Has visto la hora que es!? ¡Vas a enfermarte si sigues así! ¡Honoka, esto no puede continuar!

Sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero ellas ni siquiera parecían reparar en el volumen. Tampoco podía no relacionar el reclamo con la mirada azul de la chica que, ahora que lo pensaba, también tenía visibles ojeras y el rostro pálido. Tal vez por eso es que Umi-senpai sonaba tan molesta, derrumbando la anterior imagen de timidez que tenía sobre ella, ni en sus más locos sueños habría pensado en verla tan furiosa y la verdad es que no deseaba ser nunca causa de ello. Quien sea que fuera esa otra chica, debió hacer algo muy malo.

Maki salió del baño lo más pronto posible, no quería seguir oyendo, se sentía como una fisgona y no deseaba pensar en la imagen que su senpai tendría de ella.

Ya en el comedor, el curry preparado se veía delicioso. Aunque Umi le había dicho que comiera sin ella, se sentía bastante incómoda con la inusual situación; decidió comer lentamente, esperando que ella volviera pronto. Tal y como deseó, Umi regresó finalmente para servir comida en otro plato. Su enojo persistía, no le dirigió ninguna palabra hasta que regresó de llevar la comida al cuarto de la extraña.

Al volver tomó asiento, Maki la miró en silencio.

Umi también lucía perturbada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas estaba de vuelta.

—L-lo siento Nishikino-san, no era mi intención que vieras todo eso —Umi inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa—, esa chica es Honoka, mi mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto.

Sin más explicación que aquello, Maki supuso que a Umi le era penoso profundizar en el tema.

—No hay problema, no es algo que tenga que ver con la colaboración —respondió sonriendo. Tenía ese sentimiento de extrema indagación que prefirió ahogarlo.

Umi la miró como si intentara descubrir si la sonrisa era genuina o no.

—Me alegro… que lo entiendas. Espero no te moleste, pero es un tema que preferiría no tocar.

—De acuerdo —asintió—, sólo… sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero estoy encantada de ayudar si lo necesita Sonoda-senpai.

Umi sonrió con la sincera respuesta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —la joven empezó a comer tras el agradecimiento— Entonces, ¿qué tal está la comida? No es mi fuerte así, que si no te gusta puedes pedir otra cosa.

—¡No hay forma de que lo haga! Está muy buena, es excelente —dijo dando otro bocado para probar su punto—, la comida casera es deliciosa.

Umi volvió a sonreír con la respuesta y sin más, las dos comieron tranquilas, hablando de varios temas sobre la universidad, así como de los detalles del musical y las grandes expectativas que se tenían en toda la región con la noticia. La chica de nombre Honoka no volvió a salir mientras terminaban y tampoco lo hizo durante el resto de las dos horas en que continuaron trabajando.

—Supongo que es todo por hoy —Umi mencionó más tarde, al tiempo que cerraba sus apuntes—, avanzamos tanto que es mejor retomar dentro de unos días, para que puedas hacer los primeros arreglos musicales mientras reviso nuevas letras, apenas hemos cubierto una décima parte de la historia.

—Me parece bien. En realidad, creí que tardaríamos más, estoy muy sorprendida —dijo Maki acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

Se dispuso a guardar sus cosas desperdigadas en la mesa. Sólo le faltaba un cuaderno cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y los pasos apresurados llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Umi esta vez sí lo notó.

Honoka corrió a través del pasillo para ir a la puerta, tal y como lo hizo cuando entró. Tenía una mochila en el hombro, el cabello húmedo suelto y celular en mano.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas Honoka?! — le gritó Umi, petrificando a la chica justo antes de abrir.

La mencionada volteó lentamente con los ojos abiertos, tan llenos de terror, que hasta Maki creyó escuchar su corazón detenerse.

— U-Umi-chan, esto… verás… — dio una risa nerviosa mientras sus ojos evitaban a Umi, extrañamente se detuvo al mirar a Maki y no se despegó de ella provocando un cierto escalofrío en la joven de cabello rojo—, la encargada del café me ha llamado, y-ya sabes, una chica se enfermó y no hay quien la supla.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Umi se levantó y fue a encararla, Honoka retiró la vista de Maki y se pegó a la puerta con su mano, tomando el pomo tras ella. Maki no supo qué hacer más que observar— ¡Apenas han pasado un par de horas desde que volviste!, ¡Deberías estar descansando! No puedes irte de nuevo, y mañana hay clases.

— ¡Por favor, Umi-chan! Sabes que necesito hacer esto, no puedo negarme… el dinero… ¡Prometo volver temprano! No voy a faltar de ninguna forma.

— ¡El problema no es que faltas!, ¡Estás sobrecargándote!, ¿Por qué no piensas más en ti por una vez? Escucha, si necesitas dinero yo puedo…

— ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Tanto Umi como Maki saltaron. Aunque quién lucía más perturbada era la misma Umi. Honoka en cambio, se puso seria.

—Umi-chan, agradezco que quieras ayudarme… pero esto es algo que yo debo hacer —Honoka se despegó de la puerta haciendo que Umi retrocediera, abrió, manteniendo la misma sonrisa titubeante que Maki le vio cuando entró—Nos vemos más tarde, o tal vez mañana, perdón —susurró lo último para luego desaparecer.

El departamento quedó en silencio.

—Honoka idiota —Umi se dio la vuelta caminando rápidamente hacia el sillón para dejarse caer en él. Se veía devastada, a Maki le dolió verla así. Ella era una chica buena y gentil, no merecía nada de lo que sea que ocurría.

—Puede que suene egoísta, pero, ¿podría contarte algo? — habló Umi, tras segundos sin decir nada— Honestamente, no quiero decirle a nadie, estoy segura de que si lo hago sólo sería más problemático.

—¿Es por lo de ahora? — preguntó, Umi confirmó— Entiendo, tranquila Sonoda-senpai, no diré nada.

—Gracias Nishikino-san — todavía hubo una breve pausa, hasta que Umi estuvo lista para hablar—, la chica que acaba de irse es mi amiga de la infancia Kousaka Honoka, nos conocemos desde que prácticamente éramos unas bebés. También estudia letras en Todai, aunque no le va tan bien como quisiera —Umi sonrió irónicamente—, su sueño es cantar para hacer felices a todos, quiere llegar al corazón de las personas con su voz. Es un lindo deseo, ¿verdad?

Umi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y Maki, esperó a que se animara a continuar. Parecía estar pensando seriamente el resto de la historia.

—Lamentablemente —prosiguió tras un rato—, querer hacer algo bueno por los demás no siempre quiere decir que el camino será fácil. Debido a ese sueño suyo, terminó peleando con su familia, no pudo entrar a la escuela de Música de Tokio y optó por lo más cercano, según ella. Honoka tiene que costear sus estudios sola y por si no fuera poco, también toma clases particulares de canto en una pequeña agencia de talentos, esperando que algún productor la tome en serio —Maki se sorprendió al escuchar eso, aquella chica debía ser demasiado tonta como para pensar en costearse una carrera ella sola, Todai no sólo era prestigiosa, incluso para alguien como ella, hija de grandes apoderados de un Hospital, estudiar ahí era extremadamente costoso en comparación con otras universidades—. He querido ayudarla con los gastos, pero como has visto, se niega. Es terca y testaruda; aunque no la culpo, sus padres hirieron su orgullo, ¿sabes cuánto nos costó que al menos aceptara vivir conmigo? Tiene tantos trabajos de medio tiempo que he perdido la cuenta de ellos; apenas viene, a lo mucho un par de horas. Sé que quiere salir adelante por sí misma, ¿pero no puede al menos permitirme a mí ayudarla? Me asusta que un día le pase algo peor. Ya no sé qué hacer para apoyarla…

Umi siguió hablando del pesar y tristeza que le daba ver a su amiga destruir la poca estabilidad física que tenía. Mientras más hablaba, Maki se convencía de que ésa tal Honoka no merecía tanta preocupación por alguien tan amable como su senpai. Más que orgullosa o terca, para ella le sonaba despreciable. Porque, ¿qué problema hay en aceptar algo de alguien que quiere ayudarte? No es como si fuera la primera persona en hacerlo. Por supuesto, no dijo nada de eso. Umi-senpai necesitaba desahogarse, sin contar que se sentía feliz de que alguien tuviera la suficiente confianza de hablar con ella de sus problemas.

—No hay mucho que senpai pueda hacer si ella no quiere ayuda. Y si continúa empecinada en ese estilo de vida, será solamente su culpa.

—Puede ser, o puede que no sea lo suficiente insistente…

Maki negó.

—Yo creo que ya lo es. El problema es ella, si fuera yo, dejaría de insistirle. Puede que así recapacite —sugirió. Umi pareció pensarlo seriamente.

—¿No sería contraproducente?

Jugó con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

—Hay más posibilidades de que no.

—Bueno, supongo que lo intentaré. Gracias por escucharme Nishikino-san.

—No hay de qué, y ya sabe, puede llamarme para cualquier cosa. De todas formas, estaré de vuelta en unos días.

Ambas se despidieron entrada la noche a las puertas del condominio. Maki abordó un taxi y Umi no se movió hasta que se perdió en la calle.

Fue por el espejo retrovisor fuera de la ventana, que Maki también notó que no miraba especialmente su transporte, sino la calle, como si esperara a alguien llegar.

Se recostó en el asiento. Definitivamente esa Kousaka no merecía tener a una persona como Sonoda-senpai a su lado.

.

.

* * *

El día siguiente se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entre clases, prácticas y conferencias apenas tuvo algo de tiempo para trabajar en las letras de Umi. Al final sólo tenía un par de garabatos e ideas vagas, necesitaba urgente ir por el piano para ver qué de todo aquello serviría.

Apenas el profesor se fue del aula, tomó sus cosas y se fue casi corriendo. Apenas tendría unas horas antes de que la sala fuese ocupada por quienes realmente estudiaban música. Ojalá pudiera tocar el piano de su casa, pero eso levantaría sospechas de sus padres sobre el por qué no era música clásica la que tocaba.

Al doblar por un pasillo escuchó unas voces conocidas que la hicieron detenerse.

—¡Hey!, ¡Maki-chan espera nya~!

—¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor!

Antes de siquiera prepararse, ya tenía a una chica de menor tamaño colgando de su cuello.

—¡Rin! —protestó en vano hacia la chica de cabellos naranja y cabello corto que ahora se le colgaba del brazo.

—¡Cuidado Rin-chan!, ¡Lastimarás a Maki-chan! —recriminó otra chica castaña de anteojos y tono bajo. Su mano también estaba apresada por Rin, quien seguramente la arrastró hasta ahí.

—¡No lo haré, Maki-chan me sostendrá!

Si bueno, era más alta pero no más fuerte. Hablando de condición atlética, Rin era por mucho mejor.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó después de que Rin quitara su brazo de ella para ponerse al frente, jalando consigo a Hanayo, la otra chica.

—¡Qué cruel nya~! No nos hemos visto en días, ¿es que ya no te da gusto vernos? ¡Ah! ¡Finalmente Maki-chan se deshará de nosotras-nya~!

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡E-Eso no es cierto, Maki-chan no haría eso! ¿V-Verdad?

Hanayo la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Rin tenía ésa cara de susto.

Maki suspiró con una negativa de cabeza.

—No haré nada de eso, he estado ocupada componiendo para el musical de la escuela —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que calmó a ambas chicas— Lamento no enviarles un mensaje.

Tanto el rostro de Rin como el de Hanayo se iluminaron.

—¡Eso es fabuloso Maki-chan! Estoy muy feliz de que estés haciendo algo que te haga feliz. Eres increíble —alabó Hanayo, aplaudiendo.

—¡Sorprendente-nya~! Ow, ¿era por eso que ya no te vemos tan seguido? Es un poco solitario no poder pasar un rato juntas-nya~

La sincera voz depresiva de Rin le movió el corazón.

—Yo también les he echado de menos saben, son mis mejores amigas después de todo —La sonrisa salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¡Maki-chan es tan tsundere! —gritó la chica felina, abalanzándose de nuevo hacia ella, llevando esta vez a Hanayo. Maki ni siquiera se molestó en protestar, estaba esperando este abrazo.

Rin Hoshizora y Hanayo Koizumi eran sus amigas de la preparatoria. Las conoció en segundo año cuando, debido a la baja cantidad de estudiantes que posteriormente llevó al cierre de la escuela al graduarse, tuvieron que participar obligatoriamente en actividades de club, las cuales se llevaban a cabo en equipos de al menos tres personas. Por azares curiosos, Maki eligió el mismo que ellas. Era un club de idols al que nadie se unió tras la ida de la única chica que lo mantenía. Hanayo era amiga de Rin desde la infancia, tenía sueños y metas como cualquier chica, pero debido a su timidez, nunca tuvo el valor de ir tras ellas, Rin era la contraparte, enérgica, jovial, un estallido de energía. No permitió que Hanayo dejara su sueño a un lado y trató de apoyarla haciendo que se uniera al menos a ese club. Maki, por el contrario, no tenía nada que ver con ellas, era orgullosa, altiva, y según Rin, tsundere. No había ningún lugar que le llamara la atención, pero ello sí que le atraía.

Debido a sus anteriores experiencias en la escuela básica, prefería un lugar cómodo y tranquilo para pasar sus últimos dos años. De ahí que se uniera. Para su suerte, ambas cooperaron para hacerla sentir parte de su amistad, además, siendo el único grupo de segundo año, estudiaron en el mismo salón, lo que hizo más fácil la afinidad. Todavía le costó a Maki eliminar los apellidos para llamarles por sus nombres, y, aun así, el lazo que se forjó en las tres era algo que atesoraba.

Ver la escuela cerrar sin poder hacer nada fue un duro golpe, en algún momento Maki creyó que tras el cierre Rin y Hanayo la olvidarían. Era una gran suerte que ellas fueran lo suficientemente tercas e insistentes como para hacer que su amistad continuara hasta la Universidad. Con Maki estudiando Medicina y Hanayo y Rin Agricultura en Todai, de alguna forma lograron mantener su relación. Aunque los campus se encontraban en lugares bastante alejados unos de otros, siempre encontraban la forma de coincidir. Y si era sincera, no podía ni pensar en no estar juntas.

Lamentablemente en los últimos días eso había sido complicado, Maki pasaba su tiempo libre en la sala de música. Entendía los reproches de sus amigas.

Una vez que se separaron del abrazo, a Rin se le cruzó una idea, lo podía ver escrito en su cara.

—Ya que estamos reunidas, ¡Vayamos a ese café hoy-nya~!

—¿Eh?, ¿Quieres decir ahí? Pero, no creo que sea del estilo de Maki-chan —replicó Hanayo.

—¡Pero, pero será divertido-nya~!, ¡Rin quiere ir y Kayo-chin también!, ¡Sólo será emocionante si Maki-chan viene nya~!

—¿Ir? Esperen, ¿a qué clase de café? —preguntó Maki, ajustando el bolso sobre sus hombros donde las letras esperaban atención.

La sonrisa de Rin se transformó en esa mueca gatuna que, junto a sus puños alzados, daban la impresión de un gatito a punto de saltar. Incluso parecía que sus colmillos crecieron.

—¡Un café maid temático! — estalló de emoción, corriendo atrás de ella para empezar a empujarla levemente.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Un café friki!?, ¡Ni hablar! Estoy feliz de verlas chicas, pero tengo que entregar unas letras mañana y estoy corta de tiempo — intentó razonar sin éxito, caminando con los empujes de Rin. Hanayo las siguió a su lado.

—¡Pero ésta es una oportunidad única! Tal vez hasta te inspire mejor para hacer increíble música, ya sabes, toda la escuela habla de ello-nya~ incluso hay anuncios en línea y carteles en la ciudad-nya~

Si se supone que debía sentirse tranquila, surtió el efecto contrario.

— P-Por eso mismo debo darme prisa, es decir, sé que lo haré estupendo, pero necesito concentrarme.

— ¡Sólo será unos minutos! Este lugar es muy conocido en la ciudad-nya~ y tiene pasteles deliciosos, ¡Tenemos que probarlo! Y hoy dan este postre de arroz que dicen es genial ¿Verdad, Kayo-chin?

La reacción de Hanayo como digna amante del arroz fue inmediata.

— ¡P-Por supuesto que tenemos que ir! —exclamó apresurando el paso, de sólo pensar en el sabor, sus papilas babeaban.

Oh no, ahí estaba de nuevo, las dos tenían un acuerdo mudo para ponerla entre la espada y la pared. Ojos de cachorro y gatito asustado. Odiaba no poder ignorarlos.

Maki lo supo, no podría luchar contra ésas dos.

Suspiró.

— Está bien, pero no tardaremos, ¿entendido? Sólo por curiosidad iré, pero si es demasiado raro las dejaré.

Ambas asintieron, satisfechas con la resolución. Rin dejó a Maki caminar sola para que las tres se dirigieran a ese lugar.

Lo que no sabía Maki, es que no sólo encontraría inspiración en ese café.

.

.

* * *

Para poder entrar tuvieron que hacer una fila de alrededor de media hora. En todo ese rato Maki estuvo tentada a irse, y si no lo hizo, fue debido a la emoción que sus amigas irradiaban, no lo entendía, era un simple café, ¿qué de nuevo podría tener? Cuando finalmente fue su turno de entrar, los reclamos murieron en su cerebro.

—Buenas tardes my ladys~ no hay mejor dicha que ser el humilde encargado de guiarlas a nuestro pequeño paraíso, —un apuesto chico de pequeña estatura, ataviado de un sofisticado traje blanco las recibió con una rodilla en el suelo y seductora voz. Impecable, de cabello negro atado en coleta, facciones suaves, ojos rojizos y mejillas sonrosadas. Calzaba perfecto con las luces tenues, el aire perfumado y las velas encendidas en lugar de electricidad— Soy Nico-kun y estoy encantado de ser su mensajero, ¿prefieren una mesa cerca de la ventana o en el centro? Aunque no importa el lugar que elijan, mis ojos no podrán apartarse de su increíble belleza.

Tanto Rin como Hanayo pegaron chillidos de sorpresa e incluso sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas con ese atrevido recibimiento, ¿qué clase de lugar era ése?

Pese a su desconcierto, de las tres, era quien mejor habilidad de habla tenía, así que pidió un lugar cerca de la ventana, que de nada servía porque estaban selladas con cortinas rojas. Mientras eran conducidas por el pequeño chico, notó que todo el lugar estaba lleno de chicas de todas las edades, muriendo, literalmente, por las atenciones de los anfitriones. El café estaba ambientado como un host club. De alguna forma comenzó entender el porqué de la insistencia de Hanayo y Rin para ir, era un lugar bastante… singular.

Ya en sus asientos, el chico le explicó que, por una cantidad extra de dinero, durante toda su estancia podrían tener la compañía del chico en turno que eligieran. Era una oferta tentadora, si a ella le interesara. De hecho, le era bastante incómodo ya tener que relacionarse con sus compañeros de clase como para aceptar a un desconocido en su mesa. Al mirar a sus amigas, ellas parecían estar bien con sólo comer algo y mirar. Regresó el catálogo sin siquiera abrirlo.

— Entonces, mis princesas, regresaré pronto con sus órdenes. Sólo esperen un poco, mientras lucho contra la privación de poder admirarlas.

Apenas el chico se fue, Maki se recostó en el asiento sin ganas de fisgonear las razones de aquellos chillidos de locura. Rin no se perdía de ningún drama y Hanayo sacaba estrellas con sólo mirar pasar a esos chicos, aunque conociéndola, seguro le encantaba mirar más los trajes que a quienes lo vestían.

—¿No son tan lindas?, ¡Se ven increíbles con esos atuendos! Me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo les habrá tomado para caracterizarse?, ¡Y sus voces suenan tan varoniles! Casi creí que eran chicos.

Alto, la mente de Maki espabiló.

— ¿Casi? — le preguntó contrariada a Hanayo.

— ¿Eh?, ¿No lo notaste Maki-chan? — Maki negó, frunciendo el ceño—, eso quiere que están muy bien vestidas como para que lo notaras— como si fuera un secreto de alta confidencialidad, Hanayo se inclinó sobre la mesa para poder alcanzar a Maki—. Es que todas son chicas vestidas de chicos.

La sorpresa fue inmediata, se puso a mirar alrededor, fijándose en los chicos; con la nueva información, el detalle de los cuerpos estilizados ocultos tras los trajes y las facciones femeninas saltaron a la vista. Debía estar demasiado estresada como no notarlo.

— Son… Son buenas actrices —dijo, sin darle tanta importancia, ocultando su aturdimiento.

— Apuesto a que si usara un traje podría hacerlo mejor que ellas-nya~ —Rin no dejaba de admirar la facilidad con la que encajaban en el papel. Se encogió de hombros—, al fin que siempre me confunden con un chico.

No había utilizado la muletilla gatuna, eso significaba que lo decía en serio.

— Rin-chan, no hables así. Tú eres muy linda, un traje de maid se te vería hermoso.

—Hanayo tiene razón, ésos idiotas que te dicen esas cosas están tan ciegos que no pueden ver lo femenina que eres —añadió, acercándose a Rin para darle su apoyo, gesto que Hanayo también hizo. A Rin casi se le salen lágrimas.

Siguieron hablando un par de cosas más cuando la voz de "Nico-kun" las interrumpió entregándoles sus órdenes.

— _Mis princesas~, cuando estén listas para el postre pueden llamarme y enseguida vendré por ustedes. Que mi alma se condene si las hago esperar._

El host girl hizo una nueva reverencia, sólo que en lugar de retroceder, un brusco movimiento la empujó hacia delante chocando con la mesa, provocando un quejido bastante femenino y exclamos de sorpresa alrededor.

—¿¡Pero quién!? —gruñó saliendo del papel, se volteó para encarar a su atacante— ¡Honoka! ¡Ten más cuidado idiota!

Maki se estremeció al escuchar el nombre; tenía ser una coincidencia. Miró a la persona a la que "Nico-kun" reprendía: cabello naranja, ojos azules y traje negro mal acomodado, aquella sonrisa tonta que recordaba de la primera vez en que se encontraron. Estaba segura que saber de antemano que todas eran chicas era la razón por la cual la identificó fácilmente.

Kousaka Honoka.

—He, lo siento Nico-ch… es decir, Nico-kun. Eres tan pequeño que no te…

—Honoka…

—¡Estaba algo distraído! —intentó explicar sin éxito.

Nico se veía enojado, luego se percató de que seguían frente a clientes. Aclarándose la garganta volteó hacia ellas, acción que también Honoka hizo. Fue tan sólo unos segundos en que la mirada azul conectó con la suya. Se veía sorprendida de reconocerla. Maki bebió de su taza evitando seguir mirando.

—Disculpen la vergonzosa escena, me llevaré a mi compañero de aquí para que puedan disfrutar de su almuerzo —Nico tomó del brazo a Honoka y se lo llevó casi a rastras de ahí.

—Eso fue gracioso —mencionó Hanayo riendo un poco apenas se fueron.

—¡Sabía que sería divertido venir! La voz real de la enana es graciosa, pensé que sería más, ¿femenina?

—Y la otra chica también lucía apuesto con el traje, ¿no crees Maki-chan?

Maki se atragantó con el café.

—¿Q-qué?

—El disfraz le sienta bien, ella sí parece más un chico —Rin ya había empezado a comer—, me pregunto qué tema será mañana, tal vez podríamos regresar-nya~

Ésa idea no le agradaba, ver a Honoka ahí sólo le hizo recordar el rostro compungido de Umi senpai y el dolor de sus palabras. Mientras esa chica fingía idiotez y se disfrazaba, Umi sufría.

—¿Maki-chan? ¿Te sientes bien? Luces enojada.

Hanayo y Rin se acercaron desde sus lugares preocupadas por la expresión en Maki.

—No es nada —negó haciendo a un lado su comida—, debo ir al sanitario, ahora vuelvo.

Se levantó dejando a Hanayo y Rin continuar con su emoción por el lugar.

No demoró mucho, en realidad sólo necesitaba echarse agua en la cara para aclarar sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera ella comprendía por qué ver a Honoka ahí le afectaba tanto. Aún si era por Umi-senpai, no merecía demasiada importancia.

Para su mala suerte, al salir se topó con ella y Nico de nuevo.

—¡No lo permitiré Honoka!

Escuchar el tono de reproche la hizo detenerse, se quedó oculta tras una pared; era estúpido, ¿por qué debía esconderse?

—Pero Nico-chan —gimoteó Honoka, Maki no se atrevió ni a asomarse—, sólo un par más, me falta poco para completar mi cuota del mes.

—Sabía que eras estúpida pero no tanto ¡No has parado desde que abrimos! Tu turno se acabó, las otras chicas también necesitan el dinero, ¿sabes?

—¡No hay problema! Puedo hacer un trato con alguna de las chicas, estoy segura de que me dejarán.

—No, definitivamente no lo aceptaré —renegó Nico.

Maki deseaba asomarse para ver un poco más del rostro de ambas, lo que definitivamente no podía hacer.

—Nico-chan —dijo con cautela Honoka—, prometo compensártelo después.

Hubo una pausa; al parecer ésa Nico era la jefa de meseras o algo así.

—Lo siento Honoka, Umi me llamó. Me pidió que te mandara a casa cueste lo que cueste, has estado saltándote comidas y yendo a más turnos en todos tus trabajos… y la verdad es que tampoco quiero que un día te pase algo aquí. Lo hago por tu salud, así que entiende; ve a casa a descansar.

El ambiente se puso pesado, la molestia volvió en ella. De nuevo era Umi-senpai la única que sufría, y era ignorada por esa chica idiota, ¿qué tan orgullosa era como para ignorar los buenos sentimientos de su senpai? Era… inaceptable. Esperaba que con esa explicación la chica se rindiera al menos.

—Porque eres mi amiga creí que entenderías el por qué hago esto, pero si Nico-chan no me ayuda, entonces iré al siguiente trabajo y ahí seguro que no me lo negarán.

Imbécil, ella era una total imbécil ¡No podía ser posible tanto orgullo! Algo tenía que hacer, si Umi-senpai se perturbaba más, podrían atrasarse en las canciones, no podía permitir eso.

—Honoka, serás…

Sacando todo su coraje y sin lucir perturbada, Maki salió de su escondite sorprendiendo a las chicas. No miró a Honoka, su vista estaba en Nico.

—Quiero su servicio de host con esa chica —señaló a Honoka— pagaré el doble.

Ambas estaban en shock.

—¿Disculpa? Es decir, p-princesa, ella… no, él ya se va —fulminó con la mirada a la chica a su lado—, aún hay un gran catálogo para escoger, sólo permítame…

—Pagaré el triple.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Quieres el cuádruple entonces? Bien, por mí no hay problema —masculló.

Nico no cabía de asombro.

—Creo que no lo estás entendiendo —Nico dio unos pasos dejando a Honoka detrás suyo, su voz era hosca—; no debería decir esto, pero si escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos, no es algo que te importe. Esta chica tiene que irse ya, las políticas del café son claras.

A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, con la más baja mirándola con la determinación en sus ojos, sólo le incitaban a oponerse con más fuerza.

—Será cinco veces y es mi última oferta. Es más, soy bastante influyente y podría decirles a unos cuantos conocidos sobre el mal servicio de este lugar.

—¿¡Mal!? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡El café es genial y…

—Honoka guarda silencio —replicó Nico.

La mencionada obedeció, retrocediendo de nuevo.

—Está bien —cedió Nico sin quitar su expresión de molestia—, cinco veces el costo y es tuya por el tiempo que quieras. Sólo una cosa, no me haré responsable si algo le pasa, es fuera de su horario de todas formas —sonrió con suficiencia cómo si al menos se retirara con un gol a favor. Se dio la vuelta y pasó al lado de Honoka a quién jaló para obligarla a inclinarse—, aun así, el 45% será mío.

Nico se fue.

Maki no se molestó en esperar alguna respuesta, se dirigió de inmediato a su mesa. Escuchó pasos detrás, tampoco volteó.

—¿Prin…?

—¡No me digas así! —La calló—, es más, ni siquiera me hables. No hago esto porque quiera o por lástima, lo hago únicamente por Sonoda-senpai. Ella es demasiado buena preocupándose por una idiota como tú, es mejor si sólo te vas a dormir a algún lado, yo pagaré sin importar qué.

Los pasos se detuvieron, ella no se dignó en voltear. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Hanayo y Rin casi terminaban de comer.

—¡Tardaste! ¿Estás enferma-nya~? Deberías ir a un médico, no es normal tanto tiempo, espera ¿¡No eres tú un médico-nya~!?

—¡Rin!

Maki le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a la chica gato, quien apenas se sobó. Tomó asiento de nuevo y procedió a comer.

—¡No estoy enferma! Recibí una llamada, es todo —mintió.

Rin no dejó las bromas, continuaron comiendo hablando de algunas cosas más. La escena anterior se quedó en el pasado, tan concentrada como estaba en ponerse al día con sus amigas no sintió la presencia deslizarse a su lado.

—¡¿Cómo iba a saber que ésa planta era venenosa-nya~?! ¡Es imposible verlo una vez y aprenderlo de memoria nya~! Tuve que faltar un día para recuperarme y ¡Esas inyecciones eran terroríficas! Aún me duele el trasero-nya~

Se echaron a reír. Y lo hubieran seguido haciendo sino fuera por la nueva voz.

—¡Eso fue tan extremo! ¡Me duele de pensarlo!

Las tres voltearon hacia la nueva figura que ocupaba el asiento junto a Maki.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Hanayo confundida.

Maki por su parte no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que podías irte, no tienes por qué venir.

—Olvidé mi corbata, fui por ella, aunque no sé cómo ponerla —Honoka reía despreocupadamente sin importarle la mirada asesina que le lanzaba—, Himeko me dijo que la pusiera así para verme sexy ¿Está funcionando? Además, me iba a saber mal no dar el servicio cuando pagarás por ello… ¡Ah! Se supone debo decirles princesas, casi lo olvido.

—¡Vete de aquí Kousaka-san!

—No, no, no lo haré. Cumpliré con mi deber, aunque no estoy feliz con el precio —La chica volteó hacia ella con esa mirada determinada que le vio aquella vez en el departamento de Umi antes de salir. El aura tras su seguridad era impresionante, la envolvía tan fuerte que no encontró las palabras para replicar.

—¿Eres la chica que chocó con Nico-kun hace unos momentos? —Hanayo preguntó rompiendo la tensa situación, si se dio cuenta o no, no pudo saberlo.

Honoka rio avergonzada regresando a ese yo tonto. Disimuladamente, Maki soltó el aire contenido.

—No era mi intención, sólo que Nico-chan es tan pequeña que con tan poca luz no vi que estaba en frente —juntó sus palmas inclinándose—, _disculpen mi falta de educación_ _princesas —_ dijo con seductora voz que les sacó chillidos de emoción a su amiga.

Dentro de ella, algo se removió.

—Maki-chan ¿Tú la contrataste? —Hanayo la miró curiosa.

—Lo hice, pero no esperaba que viniera aquí a actuar —respondió incómoda.

—¿Se conocen-nya? —A Rin no parecía incomodarle, por el contrario, lucía más interesada en entender el leve intercambio de frases.

—Maki-chan está trabajando con Umi-chan en las canciones para la obra —Honoka fue quién respondió provocando un estremecimiento en ella al escuchar su nombre— Umi es mi amiga de la infancia y vivo con ella… espera, no se supone que deba hablar de mi vida privada… diablos.

Rodó los ojos. Sus amigas en cambio comenzaron a disfrutar de la nueva compañía.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Estudias o sólo trabajas?

—¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?

Rin y Hanayo comenzaron el bombardeo de preguntas, las cuales Honoka respondió con gusto. Maki no se entrometió más, no estaba interesada en ella de todas formas. Sólo lo hacía por Sonoda-senpai, nada de lo que dijera iba a hacerle cambiar de impresión por ella.

Siguió comiendo en silencio, las chicas notaron su cambio de humor y no insistieron en hacer que se uniera.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde, escuchando sin querer las respuestas que confirmaban lo que su senpai le contó de ella. En su opinión, seguía siendo idiota.

No obstante, había otros detalles que desconocía, cómo el hecho de que tenía una ligera adicción al pan tanto como Hanayo lo tenía por el arroz y Rin por el ramen. Le gustaban los juegos como el balón prisionero y el baloncesto, sus puntos fuertes en materias eran ciencias y matemáticas, un desperdicio a su parecer porque estudiaba letras. También practicó el kendo junto a Umi en la preparatoria. Mientras Umi era la gran campeona, Honoka era la segunda. Eso sí que fue una sorpresa, el que alguien tan tonta como ella pudiera estar tras Umi.

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa de la tarde no fue eso, sino el hecho de que estudió en Otonokizaka, algo que ni siquiera Umi-senpai mencionó, ¿cómo es que nunca se encontraron? Por más que intentaba rememorar esos días de escuela, las imágenes se ponían borrosas. Pudo haber conocido a Sonoda-senpai, puesto que apenas era un año mayor… y también a Honoka por supuesto… si eso pasaba, ¿sería diferente la impresión actual que tendría? No, era una estupidez pensar en ello, si la casualidad evitó que se encontraran, debía ser el destino que gritaba la separación entre ellas. No es como si importara tampoco.

Al final de la noche, cuando el club cerró, Maki fue a pagar mientras Rin y Hanayo se despedían de Honoka, con quien incluso intercambiaron números telefónicos; tenía tantas ganas de contarles sobre la verdadera personalidad de Honoka y lo mucho que hacía sufrir a senpai, pero tan divertidas como estaban, lo dejó para después. De ninguna forma quería que fueran engañadas por su actitud infantil.

—Hasta luego Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan —Honoka en su modo host se despidió de las chicas con un beso galante en el dorso de sus manos.

Maki no quería que Honoka hiciera lo mismo, lo encontraba demasiado vergonzoso e invasivo. Se dio la vuelta deliberadamente sólo que en un movimiento que ni siquiera pudo anticipar, Honoka la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella. Sus zapatos apenas le hacían quedar a la misma altura, aún tenía que bajar la mirada para encontrar sus ojos. El azul brillante que provocaba un sentimiento extraño.

Tuvo miedo. No sabía ni por qué, lo que sí sabía es que quería alejarse cuanto antes. Honoka no la dejó, con su una mano en su cintura y la otra alzándose hacia su brazo, el corazón de Maki latió furioso. El rostro de Honoka se acercó lentamente, su mente le gritaba que se alejara, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, congelada. Una tormenta se cernía en ella. Cerró los ojos sin saber qué iba a pasar y entonces… sintió el aliento de Honoka en su oído.

—Te pagaré después, lo prometo. Gracias Maki-chan, no olvidaré tu ayuda.

El cuerpo de Honoka se alejó apenas las palabras se acabaron. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella ya se había marchado. Sólo quedaban Hanayo y Rin que la miraban estupefactas y su corazón que no dejaba de latir acelerado.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No lo entendía. Honoka no le caía bien, comenzaba a pensar que la detestaba y, aun así, aun así…

¿Por qué le provocaba esas sensaciones?

De regreso a casa en el auto, su mente estaba en blanco. Recordar el rostro perlado con gotas de sudor bajo la tenue luz del local hacía que sus pulmones se comprimieran. Odiaba sentir eso, odiaba que fuese esa idiota la causa.

Ahora más que nunca debía terminar de componer las canciones para la obra, una vez que acabara, jamás tendría que verla de nuevo. Ella no le importaba en lo absoluto.

No, no sentía más que desprecio por Honoka.

.

.

* * *

En la noche siguiente mientras llegaba al departamento de Umi, su mente se mantuvo ocupada en las partituras que apenas logró terminar. No quería de ninguna forma que un ligero pensamiento sobre Honoka asomara en su cabeza, porque entonces los recuerdos volvían y con ellos las confusas sensaciones.

Esta vez el lugar para trabajar era la habitación de Umi, un espacio con un excelente y modesto arreglo que reflejaba a la perfección a su dueña. El cambió le pareció más cómodo y tranquilo para poder concentrarse, sin interrupciones molestas y sin encuentros desagradables; hasta Umi se veía menos estresada.

—¿Cómo te fue con la música? —Umi preguntó una vez que se instalaron—, sé que es muy poco el tiempo, también he tenido problemas para concentrarme con los plazos tan cerca.

Era una sorpresa que ella comenzara a hablar sin la timidez que la caracterizaba, eso la animó. Verla tan serena y centrada hacía resurgir su admiración por ella.

—No ha sido gran problema—mintió, ya que pasó la noche del día anterior sin dormir para terminar a tiempo, no iba a admitir que gran parte del retraso fue a causa cierta persona—, el verdadero problema será para quienes tengan que interpretar los temas.

Umi rió y el gesto le hizo sonrojarse. Salvo Rin y Hanayo, su contacto con las demás personas era limitado. No estaba muy segura de cómo poder relacionarse con alguien más allá de lo profesional.

—Ciertamente, las canciones son hermosas y parecen difíciles, pero estoy segura de que los actores podrán arreglárselas. A propósito ¿Sabes quiénes son? —Umi la miró con la curiosidad brillando en sus orbes ámbar.

Negó.

—No he estado muy… metida en el resto aparte de las composiciones —admitió bajando la mirada hacia los diferentes papeles ordenados en la pequeña mesa del centro.

Cada palabra, cada frase con su respectiva nota musical. Tantos sentimientos que transmitirían.

—¿Sabes quiénes son?

Umi asintió con una pequeña sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

—Algunos nombres están en el libreto —Umi le extendió el libro para que la propia Maki lo mirara.

Eli Ayase y Nozomi Toujo eran dos de las tres principales. A la primera la recordaba como la famosa extranjera estudiante de derecho, que ayudó en la resolución de un sonado caso de malversación de fondos, la segunda era sonado por era sonado por los increíbles artículos espirituales en revistas de circulación internacional. Y en letras claras y grandes lucía el nombre de tres reconocidas idols de un grupo llamado ARISE, según escuchó de una vieja entrevista, estudiaban una carrera como parte de un plan B pero Maki creía que sólo buscaban fama extra con eso.

—¿Por qué ellas no son parte de los protagonistas? —preguntó refiriéndose a aquellas tres.

—Al parecer sus giras les hace imposible estar en todos los ensayos, con su carrera como prioridad creo que quieren darle una oportunidad a otros talentos y no acaparar los reflectores.

Otros nombres desconocidos figuraban en producción y utilería. También estaban los nombres de tutores, profesores y… su nombre. Al final, en las letras más pequeñas donde sólo los más curiosos podrían verlo. Ella ni siquiera lo notó antes. Agradeció en silencio el gesto tras su complicada situación.

—Kotori Minami… ¿No ésa joven modista de la prestigiosa academia de modas en Francia? —preguntó al reparar en el nombre— Vi una nota sobre ella hace unos días, aunque sólo es una estudiante ya tiene algunos modelos en reconocidas tiendas departamentales ¿Cómo es que estará participando?

Umi dio una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, es una curiosa historia. Podría decirse que es conocida nuestra, de Honoka y mía —El nombre le provocó ése chisporroteó de incomodidad que Umi no notó—, y Honoka es lo suficiente especial para hacer que cosas imposibles sucedan.

Maki se tragó el sentimiento amargo. No quería mostrar su disgusto y arruinar el buen ambiente.

—Será una grandiosa obra —aseguró dejando el libreto en la mesa; tomó de vuelta las notas, ansiosa de empezar a trabajar de una vez. Umi hizo lo mismo, la breve introducción terminó.

Fue cuando los ojos de Maki observaron las últimas palabras de la letra de Umi que reparó en algo.

—Espera, la historia tiene a tres chicas protagonistas. Si Eli Ayase y Nozomi Toujo son dos… ¿Quién es la tercera?

Umi alzó la vista de nuevo. Sonriendo, con la luz casi haciéndola resplandecer, sin saber por qué su expresión era de total orgullo.

—No estaba confirmado cuando se hicieron las impresiones y los anuncios, pero ahora sólo puedo decir que es la ideal para el papel. Nos sorprenderá a todos —respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

Si Umi lo decía, debía ser cierto. Era su historia después de todo, el papel que faltaba era clave en el curso de ella y si conocía a quién lo interpretaría; para hacerla tener esa expresión de orgullo, debía ser fabulosa.

—Eso espero.

Pensar en que alguien pudiera arruinarlo, era imperdonable.

Tras ello continuaron trabajando arduamente, apenas hicieron una pausa para comer y hacer anotaciones. Cada que se le ocurría una mezcla en especial, lo ponía a su criterio para ver si encajaba, y si Umi le daba el visto bueno, almacenaba las notas. Por el otro lado, Umi era más abierta a mostrarle las letras, incluso aportó algunas correcciones e ideas para ciertas escenas.

Mientras más avanzaban, la emoción se hacía más grande. No tenía duda de que estaban creando algo maravilloso y así como Umi confiaba en quienes le darían vida, ella también empezaba a hacerlo. No perdonaría que alguien arruinase todo su trabajo. Lo primero que Maki podía hacer con el corazón.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y pronto oscureció. Guardaron las cosas, Umi la acompañó hasta la puerta del complejo como la última vez; acordaron dejar el fin de semana libre y reanudar en la siguiente semana. Justo antes de subir al auto, Umi le extendió un pequeño sobre amarillo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó extrañada, no podía ver el interior y era bastante ligero.

—Honoka me pidió que te lo diera cuando te estés yendo. Dijo que lo abrieras hasta que llegues a tu casa. Lo lamento, ni siquiera yo sé que es. De hecho, también me resultó , ¿has hablado con ella antes?

Se apresuró en negar. La pregunta de Umi sólo podía significar que tampoco Honoka le mencionó nada del café otaku.

—Bueno, supongo que es algo privado —le dijo Umi encogiéndose de hombros, como si estuviera acostumbrada a las extrañezas de esa chica—, nos vemos Nishikino-san, estamos en contacto.

—Descanse Umi-senpai, gracias de nuevo por recibirme.

Subió al auto y se puso en marcha. El sobre de pronto era lo más interesante del mundo, tuvo la tentación de abrirlo en ése mismo instante, pero con el chofer de su familia al frente, quién sabe qué tontería podría contener.

Metió el sobre en su bolsillo. Al mirar al frente reconoció la calle del café, no quería voltear, pero fue imposible hacerlo cuando se reflejó en la ventanilla.

Lo miró, con las luces neón parpadeando furiosamente. Se preguntó si Honoka estaba ahí, si Umi sabía que estaba trabajando y por eso se veía tranquila. O si tal vez todo ese tiempo estuvo en su cuarto durmiendo. Se recostó en su asiento, deshaciéndose de las ideas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, marchó de prisa a su cuarto, el sobre gritaba ser abierto. Cerró la puerta con seguro, se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando a un lado sus cosas, sus manos temblaban cuando sacó el papel del bolsillo.

Lo abrió, sintió la rugosidad de su contenido. Al sacarlo, sus ojos se abrieron, su ceño se frunció. Tuvo que mirar dos veces para comprobar que no era broma.

La bilis subió a su garganta, sus dedos arrugaron el sobre aventándolo al suelo.

—¡Eres una imbécil Kousaka! —gritó, ahogando el sonido en la almohada.

En el piso reluciente de mosaicos, los billetes antes pulcramente ordenados ahora yacían regados con una sola nota sobre ellos:

 _«Gracias Maki-chan; me salvaste ayer, pero no puedo aceptarlo»_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Notas finales de autor:_**

 _Hello~ y aquí aparezco de nuevo ésta vez con un mini fic HonoMaki. en realidad debería haber sido un oneshot, pero decidí dividirlo en capítulos aunque tampoco serán muchos. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo, mil disculpas a **Nadia Rivera** , ¡finalmente está listo tu Honomaki! Además, tanto éste como los siguientes capítulos serán corregidos por _**AniKamia666** que muy amablemente me ayudará a traer relatos sin fallos (esperamos). _Sin más que decir, espero lo hayan disfrutado~_

 _Hasta pronto~_


	2. Chapter 2

**MELODÍA CONTAGIOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

Despertó con el dolor de sus pulmones aplastados; estaba tan enojada que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida boca abajo. Aunque no era lo único que dolía, su orgullo también le picaba.

Levantarse y ver el dinero regado en el suelo no mejoró su estado. Pasó de largo, la mucama se encargaría de ello más tarde.

Tomó una larga ducha, deseando que el agua se llevara la amarga sensación. Nunca antes se preocupó por nadie, mucho menos en dar dinero, salvo para cuotas de benevolencia. Lo hizo por primera vez y lo único que recibió fue una vil bofetada a su dignidad. Esto solo confirmaba una cosa: Honoka era una engreída y soberbia, era tonta si creía que con sólo su noble trabajo saldría adelante. El mundo no funcionaba así, y, para avanzar, a veces debías hacer cosas que no te gustaban.

Una vez estuvo lista, comprobó la hora, aún era temprano; un sábado libre que pensaba aprovechar al máximo. Bajó al comedor, siendo acompañada por el eco de sus pasos, nadie más estaba ahí. Se sentó en su lugar usual, esperando a que alguien la atendiera, una menuda mujer no tardó en aparecer, sin hacer ningún sonido mientras caminaba por el lustroso suelo.

No quería preguntar, conocía la respuesta, pero tuvo que hacerlo para que, al menos, ellos supieran que estuvo interesada.

—¿Papá y mamá desayunarán?

—Su padre llamó, estará atendiendo cirugías, y su madre tiene reuniones programadas con directivos. Lamentan no poder estar aquí.

Apenas movió la cabeza como afirmación. Cuando era más pequeña creía cada disculpa, ahora, con 20 años, lo extraño sería tenerlos cerca. Dejó que le sirvieran la ostentosa comida, se dedicó a desayunar mientras hojeaba uno de sus libros para los exámenes siguientes.

Una vez lista, regresó a su cuarto para tomar su material de trabajo, después se dirigió a la sala privada, donde el enorme piano de cola negro la esperaba. Aunque ya se había informado de que sus padres no estarían por el resto de la mañana, e incluso, tal vez por todo el día, se encargó de ponerle seguro a la puerta. La sala era enorme, bien iluminada, impregnada del olor de las flores provenientes del precioso jardín de rosales que quedaba en frente. Sus pétalos eran los mejores amortiguadores de sonido, su preciosa y galante audiencia.

Maki trabajó arduamente en las composiciones del día anterior, cada vez era más natural la ligereza con que sus dedos oprimían cada tecla, como si no hubiera mejor melodía que aquella para llenar los espacios vacíos de la libreta.

Horas más tarde, su celular sonó justo cuando decidió darse un descanso. Era un mensaje de las chicas, Rin había ganado el concurso de una tienda de ramen y tenían entradas gratis para el Disneyland. La estaban invitando a ir al día siguiente, aprovechando que era domingo.

Miró los nuevos garabatos hechos durante todo ese rato, su computadora a un lado y el programa de edición abierto, llevaba un buen ritmo. Les respondió que las vería al medio día ahí.

Siguió trabajando un rato más hasta que sintió que era demasiado tarde, casi hora de comer. Recordó el comedor vacío y el eco de sus cubiertos rebotar en el amplio lugar, decidió que era lo menos que quería y después de pasar tanto tiempo trabajando, merecía algo mejor que soledad.

Fue por sus cosas, metió la libreta en su bolso, le dio indicaciones al servicio de que iría a comprar nuevos libros de estudio en una librería cercana, comería fuera y tal vez regresaría tarde. No quiso que el chofer la llevara, esta vez optó por tomar las llaves del auto que su padre le regaló para su cumpleaños y conducir ella misma.

Tenía licencia desde que era menor de edad, a menudo evitaba conducir para sortear el egocentrismo de gente externa, pero ahora que necesitaba ir a la universidad, era más presuntuoso utilizar un chófer. Aunque en viajes cortos o cuando era muy tarde aun lo ocupaba solo para que no fuera despedido. Encontrar empleos en tiempos tan complicados era difícil.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la librería; al entrar se dirigió a la sección de medicina, tomando los títulos que necesitaba, además de un par de revistas científicas del mes. Sólo le faltaba una edición limitada que había encargado tiempo atrás, y era momento de recogerlo.

Fue al mostrador cargando las cosas, nadie estaba ahí, sin embargo. Se quedó de pie, frente al mostrador esperando un indicio de que alguien atendiera. Detrás suyo, entre los estantes, había un par de personas que también buscaban nuevas adquisiciones. Todo olía a árboles y libros nuevos en espera de ser abiertos.

Se dio la vuelta, buscando al señor que usualmente le atendía, sin encontrarlo. Era extraño. No había una parte trasera, ¿dónde podría estar? Se estaba impacientando, cuando de pronto, escuchó un sonido de detrás del mostrador, alguien hurgaba ahí. Curiosa, alzó el cuello para mirar si es que el hombre estaba distraído en algún quehacer. Su corazón dio un salto al captar cabellos naranjas.

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, no podía ser posible que, de todos los lugares, estuviera ahí. Dio un paso atrás, chocando sin querer con un pequeño montocito de libros en el suelo. El sonido llamó la atención de la chica, que de inmediato saltó.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¡Ah! Maki-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su labio tembló, era ella. Honoka Kousaka estaba de frente con una mueca de confusión en su cara.

—¿Dónde está el señor Otonashi? —le preguntó de vuelta.

Honoka parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—Oh, él vendrá en un momento. Soy su nueva empleada y mi turno está a punto de acabar —explicó, sus ojos azules repararon en los libros que Maki cargaba, sonrió— ¿Quieres que te envuelva esos? Parecen pesados.

Tal vez el comentario no fue con mala intención, pero sentida como se encontraba después de que la chica no aceptara su dinero, encendió la llama del enojo en su interior.

—¿Quién te crees que soy? Y tú no sabes nada de lo que necesito, esperaré al señor Otonashi el tiempo que sea necesario —refunfuñó.

Honoka se encogió con la réplica, aunque eso no le afectó por mucho tiempo. Soltó una pequeña risa, intentando disipar el enojo de Maki.

—Okey~, sólo decía —levantó las manos en son de paz, después, se agachó de nuevo para tomar un libro y mostrárselo a Maki—, esto debe ser tuyo, tiene tu nombre marcado. A menos que sea otro encargo.

Maki tomó el libro sin dar tiempo a que los otros se le cayeran, ni ella supo cómo pudo mantener el equilibrio. Por supuesto que el libro era suyo, y pensar que Honoka estaba esperando que llegara a recogerlo no le hacía gracia, un momento, ¿Honoka la esperaba?, ¿por qué siquiera pensó en esa posibilidad?

—Cobra todo rápido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —escupió sin tacto, poniendo todo lo que cargaba en el mostrador. Necesitaba irse de ahí pronto.

—A la orden Maki-chan~

Sus manos se hicieron puños cuando Honoka la nombró con tanta familiaridad.

—No me llames así —replicó.

—Aw, lo siento. Es la costumbre —se disculpó con una sonrisa—, es sólo que me sabe mal llamar a las personas por su apellido, no es como si fueran mayores o algo así.

—No es cosa de lo que quieras, es respeto, debes respetar a tus clientes.

—Suenas como Umi-chan ahora —Honoka infló sus mejillas.

Maki la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Deberías hacerle caso —Le dijo tosca, parte de las conversaciones con Umi sobre ésa chica estaban en su mente, tal vez ésta era una oportunidad única—, ella es alguien inteligente y sabe cómo hacer las cosas bien. Si ella te lo dice es porque es correcto.

—Pero hacer las cosas de manera correcta no siempre es divertido —replicó Honoka, el comentario la enojo aún más.

—¿Y desde cuando que sea divertido debe ser bueno? La vida no es sólo diversión, hay responsabilidades que cumplir, cosas que hacer, personas que esperan mucho de ti, ¡nada es fácil! Si alguien quiere ayudarte en hacer menos difíciles las cosas, ¡no entiendo por qué rechazarlos! ¡Se trata de tener todo más rápido!

Cuando terminó de hablar, estaba agitada; no había notado que elevó la voz. Sintió las miradas de los otros clientes sobre ella, poniéndola nerviosa, Honoka tampoco ayudaba, se veía sorprendida. Incluso le tendía la bolsa con los libros listos y ni cuenta se había dado.

—Maki-chan… ¿estás… enojada porque te devolví el dinero?

Sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza. Le arrebató la bolsa a Honoka, sacó varios billetes que dejó en el mostrador y antes de salir corriendo de ahí le dijo:

—¡El mundo no gira alrededor de ti!

Llegó a su auto, hirviendo de furia, ¿¡por qué rayos dijo esas cosas!? ¡Se vio como una tonta ahí dentro! Volteó a ver la tienda, ¡al diablo con ella! Arrancó el coche y se fue de ahí de inmediato.

Su día perfecto estaba arruinándose.

.

.

* * *

Vagó por algunas horas alrededor de la ciudad haciendo otras diligencias, como comprar materiales de la escuela, artículos para sus prácticas, cd's de música y películas de musicales. Una gran cantidad de objetos se amotinaron en el asiento trasero junto a los libros, buscando ser olvidados, al menos hasta que tuviera que sacarlos de ahí. No quería admitir que el repentino estallido le había afectado más de lo que esperaba, se supone que era un intento de ayudar a Umi-senpai, y ahí estaba ella, despotricando sin darse cuenta por el regreso de su dinero. Se maldijo varias veces por lo tonta que debió verse.

Su estómago gruñó mientras transitaba por las concurridas calles de Jinbouchou. Tras un par de vueltas decidió detenerse para comer en un pequeño restaurante de paso. Eligió un lugar apartado y tomó el menú de la mesa echando un gran vistazo mientras alguien la atendía.

Sintió la presencia de una persona llegar a su lado, supuso que era quien le atendería. Dejó el menú con la orden en mente y al levantar su mirada amatista, sintió el deja vú provocarle escalofríos.

—¿Lista para ordenar?

Portando una gran sonrisa, ataviada de una corta falda negra, camisa blanca con una curiosa corbata y un delantal naranja, estaba Honoka, de pie, a su lado.

—¿Tú de nuevo? ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! —rugió.

Honoka no pareció perturbarse, se encogió de hombros, ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera.

—También es una sorpresa para mí, Maki-chan. Ya ves, tengo varios trabajos de medio tiempo, porque uno nunca es suficiente. Y es un poco complicado, pero las pagas son realmente buenas, no me quejo.

—¿Qué clase de heroína crees que eres? —Ahora entendía la perturbación de Umi-senpai, ¿cómo podía creerse tan todopoderosa? ¡Estaban a kilómetros de distancia de donde vivía Umi! — y, por cierto, te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre. No somos nada cercanas.

La sonrisa de Honoka tembló.

—Aw tampoco es que Maki-chan me diga senpai, ya sabes, eres menor que yo, ¿eso no entra en el respeto del que hablabas?

—No pareces necesitar mi respeto —farfulló, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—¡Oh! Tienes razón, es mejor si somos amigas, ¡qué bueno que quieras intentarlo!

Azotó el menú sobre la mesa, provocando un respingo en la chica.

—¡N-No dije que quería ser tu amiga! ¿De dónde sacas eso? —Sin entender de dónde nacía la acción, Maki se encontró mirándola de abajo hasta arriba, cada parte, cada ropa, cada curva. Otra vez el calor estaba en su cabeza, negó con fuerza, alejando eso—, no eres como Umi-senpai. Ella sí merece mi respeto, y también deberías dárselo.

Algo en la cara de Honoka cambió, una sombra que cubrió sus relucientes ojos azules. Maki pensó por un momento que tal vez se había pasado con el comentario.

—Lo siento por no parecer tan confiable como ella, nuestras situaciones son diferentes, jamás lo entenderías.

Maki sintió curiosidad por el comentario, pero fácilmente lo enterró.

—Como sea, no me importa. Sólo digo que podrías pensar más en ella para no darle tantos problemas, necesitamos terminar pronto con la obra, creo que hasta tú entiendes eso.

—Escucha, el jefe seguramente me regañará por hablar tanto con un cliente, —respondió la chica jengibre mientras rascaba su mejilla e intentaba dar una buena sonrisa—, agradezco que intentaras ayudarme ayer con lo de Nico-chan, pero como dije, es un problema mío. Intento mostrar que no soy tan idiota como muchos piensan y que puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma, si aceptaba tu dinero sería a una falta a mi propia conciencia. No quiero preocupar a nadie y menos que sientan lástima por mí. Ahora, aclarado eso, ¿lista para ordenar?

Honoka no le estaba dando tiempo a una réplica. Lo dijo todo rápidamente y pasó de tema, había cierto enojo en su tono. Era la tercera vez que, cuando se trataba de ella, se ponía así… y eso que prácticamente la acababa de conocer.

—Lo estoy —asintió, dejando que el tema pasara, de nuevo, no tenía por qué saber tanto de ella. Umi era la única que verdaderamente importaba.

Pidió su comida, Honoka anotó todo y se retiró sin ningún comentario extra.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos para que su encargo estuviera listo, la chica jengibre no dijo más palabras en el breve tiempo de su estancia. La comida que antes se veía deliciosa, no tenía sabor.

—Esperamos que lo haya disfrutado, que regrese pronto~ —canturreó Honoka, despidiéndola después de pagar la cuenta.

Dudó en dejar propina, después de todo, la misma Honoka le dijo que no necesitaba de su dinero. En cambio, lo puso en alguna otra mesa; si ella no lo quería, tal vez alguien más si lo necesitaba.

Salió del lugar a pasos presurosos. Entró a su auto y condujo directo a su casa.

El resto de la tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: entre acomodar las cosas que compró, intentar olvidar el trago amargo de sus dos encuentros con Honoka, estudiar y terminar un par de canciones.

Aun así, algunos pensamientos no la abandonaron. Uno de ellos era el hecho de que Honoka era una idiota, no le cabía duda; nada de esa fortaleza que intentaba demostrar era real, sólo era un truco, ¿no había dicho Umi-senpai que ella estudiaba actuación? ¡Todo eso era una actuación!, decía que no necesitaba ayuda para que las personas se ofrecieran aún más, eso era, era una mentirosa sin remedio… y ella estaba cayendo redonda, no había más explicación para tenerla en mente a cada segundo.

Por supuesto, debía saber que Maki era rica, y seguro, esperaba el momento para "romperse" y pedirle dinero, ¡eso era! Maki también era lista, eso no pasaría nunca.

Lo que sea que intentaba hacer Honoka, no funcionaría con ella.

.

.

* * *

—¡Hey Maki-nya~!

—¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡Rin-chan, me vas a romper el brazo!

Ignorando las súplicas de su amiga de lentes, Rin llegó con Hanayo del brazo hasta la entrada del parque, donde Maki las esperaba desde hacía veinte minutos. Tal y como habían quedado, estaban listas para entrar al parque de diversiones.

Todavía les dio algo de tiempo (específicamente a Hanayo) para que recuperaran el aire.

—Lo sentimos —suspiró la chica de lentes, alisando los pliegues de la falda que llevaba—, nos perdimos el primer metrobús, ¿esperaste mucho Maki-chan?

—Para nada, acabo de llegar también —dijo, no quería preocuparlas.

—Ya que estamos aquí, ¡¿qué estamos esperando-nya~?! ¡El parque nos aguarda!

Maki sonrió ante la energía de Rin, le gustaba la facilidad con que se emocionaba con pequeñas cosas, era casi como Honoka… Detuvo sus pensamientos, ¿por qué pensaba en ella?

—Si queremos disfrutar de esto, entremos de una vez —indicó, caminando hacia la entrada.

Hanayo y Rin se miraron curiosas por el repentino cambio de su amiga, no dijeron nada y en vez de eso, la siguieron.

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero? —preguntó Hanayo, una vez dieron los pases de entrada.

Dentro era una locura, había cientos de niños corriendo de un lugar a otro, algunos con adultos, y otros tantos sin supervisión, cargando golosinas y globos; también unos cuantos grupos de amigos que parecían pensar su siguiente atracción, parejas aquí y allá en plan romántico, adolescentes a los que les saltaban corazones de los ojos, y apenas un par de ancianos que a saber qué hacían en un lugar propenso a infartos.

—¡Al _railroad_ y después al _Golden zehyr-nya~_ — gritó de inmediato Rin, adelantándose. Al parecer, ella ya tenía el programa de lo que deberían hacer en su mente—, seguiremos con el _Submarine Nemo,_ ¡y tenemos absolutamente que entrar a la _Mansion Haunted-nya~_! Lo mejor para el final será el _incredicoaster_ y el _astro blasters_ de _Buzz Lightyear-nya_! Y ¡No podemos irnos sin luchar con esas pistolas láser!

Maki y Hanayo compartieron risas, ver a Rin tan emocionada era mejor que ver a cualquier niñito corriendo por ahí. Sabían que no importaba lo mucho que no desearan subirse a alguno de los juegos, Rin las arrastraría si era necesario.

Dejando de lado la obra musical y la escuela, Maki se dispuso a disfrutar del día entero.

El paseo en Disneyland Railroad fue bastante ameno, pudieron recorrer todo el parque sin necesidad de caminar largas distancias, aunque el día no les alcanzaría para visitar las increíbles atracciones temáticas de los clásicos de Disney. Poder ver a través de la locomotora los espléndidos paisajes de cada película era una experiencia increíble.

A pesar de su leve temor a las alturas, se encontró subiendo al vuelo en la nave espacial del Golden Zehyr, era una suerte que hubieran tres asientos juntos, porque de ninguna manera habría aceptado subirse al lado de un extraño, menos tomando en cuenta el tiempo que pasó aferrada a la blusa de Hanayo. Maki se daba patadas internas por ser tan cobarde y aún poner su cara de indiferencia cuando sólo quería gritar.

La siguiente atracción fue una calma a sus nervios, que de nuevo serían alterados en la siguiente que, convenientemente, era la casa de horror. Mientras disfrutaba de la vista submarina de "Buscando a Nemo", aun trataba de idear alguna excusa para evitar la mansión; cualquiera que la viera, con ese porte imponente y arrogante, jamás se imaginaría cuán asustada estaba de toparse con la sensación de que en la penumbra algo que no sea humano la toque. Patético, sí, y muy aterrador.

Tal y como previó, el recorrido por la mansión casi fue suspendido porque los encargados creyeron que estaban asesinando a alguien adentro, les tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que sólo era ella gritando después de que un esqueleto baboso aterrizó en su cabeza.

—Caray Maki-chan, me dejaste marcas en el cuello-nya~ —gimoteó la chica gato, sobando el área rojiza con la pequeña pomada que Hanayo había conseguido—, debiste decir que tenías miedo de entrar-nya~

—¡Lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso! —replicó Maki, con el rostro oculto entre las manos debido a la vergüenza. En algún punto, terminó tomando a Rin como escudo humano, y si no fuera por Hanayo, probablemente estaría en la comandancia acusada de asesinato.

—B-Bueno, nadie salió lastimado por suerte… no mucho.

Maki no podía sentirse más estúpida, ¿por qué de todos los lugares tuvieron que entrar ahí? Ah, pero también era su culpa, como decía Rin, nada costaba ser sincera por al menos una maldita vez en su vida, eran sus amigas después de todo, jamás se reirían de ella… no se reirían demasiado de ella.

—¡Iré por algo de helado! —dijo mientras salía corriendo de ahí, no podía permanecer ni un minuto más sin morir de pena.

Caminar le ayudó a calmarse, respirar profundamente e intentar que su ritmo cardiaco volviera a la normalidad. Sólo faltaban dos juegos más, no podía ser peor de lo que ya había pasado, aunque cruzar cerca de los chillidos de la montaña rusa no era muy alentador.

Encontró un puesto de helados bastante cerca, era uno de ésos móviles que recorrían el parque, tenía una simpática carpa de colores azul y blanco pastel, con la vitrina de sabores a la vista. Una chica con una blusa ajustada de color morado que resaltaba su delantera, una pequeña corbata que servía de distractor, un curioso gorro al estilo marinero y guantes, atendía alegre a los clientes que esperaban en turno. Era bastante contrastante con el resto de personas, tenía un singular color de cabello morado y ojos verdes que exudaban amabilidad.

Varias personas estaban comprando, por lo que dudó en quedarse o seguir caminando.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, a todos les tocará su turno, aún hay mucho helado~ —canturreó la joven mientras despachaba unos conos.

Tenía un cierto aire de tranquilidad que le hizo quedarse. Lamentablemente se arrepintió de su decisión cuando otra voz se escuchó en el puesto.

—¡Los niños pueden tener bolas más grandes! ¿A que sí, Nozomi-chan?

—Por supuesto Honocchi~, sólo si hacen caso a sus papis y no corren por el parque~

Debía ser una maldita crueldad del destino, ¿cuán miserable tenía que ser para encontrarla a ella, de entre todas las personas, en ese lugar?

Honoka lucía un traje similar al de la chica Nozomi, cambiando el color a color naranja, ahora que la veía, no parecía ser mucho mayor que ellas. No sólo eso, su rostro le era familiar. Estaba segura de que la había visto en algún lado.

Suspiró, estaba cansada de cierta manera, y aunque odiaba la idea de tener que cruzar palabras con Honoka de nuevo, prefirió esperar su turno; el cual no tardó en llegar.

—¿Otra vez Maki-chan? —preguntó la chica de ojos azules una vez fue su turno— ¿Estás segura de que no eres tú quién me sigue?

Maki rodó lo ojos.

—No seas estúpida, ¿por qué demonios haría algo así? Preferiría encontrar a Umi-senpai antes que a ti.

—Ara ara, no sabía que tenías una encantadora acosadora, Honoka-chan~

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Maki-chan no puede ser una acosadora! —rebatió Honoka, giró su rostro, enarcando una ceja— ¿No lo eres verdad?

—Gah, ¡no estoy acosando a nadie! ¿Pueden por favor sólo darme unos helados y ya?

Nozomi estalló en risas, estaba más que divertida con el breve intercambio.

—Esto es bastante interesante —mencionó, paseando la mirada entre ambas chicas, parecía que sus ojos brillaban, incluso.

—Maki-chan está trabajando con Umi-chan en las letras —explicó Honoka, mientras tomaba un par de conos para pasárselos a su compañera, quien ya tenía la cuchara en mano—, no deberías molestarla, Nozomi-chan.

Aquello sólo logró encender más la curiosidad de Nozomi.

—Oh~ así que es ella —Nozomi la miró con una sonrisa sospechosa que le provocó un leve temblor en el cuerpo—, nunca te había visto tan preocupada por alguien Honocchi~

—Hey, pero si me preocupo por todos.

—Deberías preocuparte por ti misma —añadió Maki, sin verlas.

Honoka no respondió, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el ojo avizor de la otra chica.

—¿De qué quieres tu helado? —preguntó Nozomi, observando atentamente a Maki, quien seguía perdida mirando las demás atracciones. Curiosamente, había momentos en que volvía la vista para posar sus ojos en Honoka, quien ya atendía a un par de niños.

—Uno de chocolate, otro de coco y uno más de fresa.

—Aquí tienes, puedes pagarle a Honoka-chan~

Maki tomó los helados como pudo y se acercó hasta la chica que menos bien le caía en el mundo. Para su mala suerte, tener tres helados en una mano e intentar pagar con la otra era algo que ni el mejor acróbata podría manejar. En un desliz, casi habría perdido uno de los conos si Honoka no hubiera sido lo suficiente rápida como para apresar sus manos y evitar la caída.

Maki se desconectó por un momento del mundo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ahí estaba ella, sintiendo una extraña electricidad donde las manos de Honoka se cerraban sobre las de ella.

—Uff, poco más y lo perdemos, ¡qué suerte!

Tener las manos de la chica sobre las de ella, sin la suavidad que cualquiera esperaría, sino más bien, la sensación de callos, producto de arduo y constante trabajo, le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de entre calidez y cosquilleo que; para su disgusto, no era nada desagradable. Por si fuera poco, había un olor en el aire a pan, ¿dónde diablos en Disneyland horneaban pan?

Al ser más consciente del cosquilleo, sintió que sus manos ardían. Se removió incómoda intentando que Honoka la soltara.

—¡Aléjate de mí, idiota! —Le gritó, retrocediendo.

Honoka retiró las manos de inmediato.

—Lo siento, sólo quería ayudar.

—Pues no lo estás haciendo —Maki refunfuñó.

Nozomi, que no se perdía de nada, volvió a reír.

—Si siguen discutiendo, asustarán a los niños. Venga Maki-chan, te ayudo.

A Maki no le pareció molesto recibir ayuda de Nozomi, e ignoró que le llamara por su nombre de pila de nuevo. Tenía un aura de que podía confiar en ella, por eso, le dio uno de los conos para que pudiera sacar su cartera y pagar.

Honoka negó, frustrada. Ella tampoco sabía qué debía o no debía hacer para evitar enfurecer a Maki. Por más vueltas que le daba en su cabeza, no encontraba una fórmula que no encendiera una chispa en la menor. No entendía cómo es que Umi aseguraba que Maki era un encanto de persona. Cobró lo que debía y le regresó el cambio.

—Bien —asintió, una vez la transacción estuvo lista. Nozomi le regresó el helado y ella pudo agarrarlo mejor esta vez.

Antes de irse, Nozomi volvió a hablar:

—Hey, Maki-chan, ¿crees en el tarot?

Maki frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—Es una tontería, esperar que pedazos de papel digan el futuro —farfulló.

—Y sin embargo… —Nozomi sacó su baraja de entre la bolsa del delantal, y se la enseñó a Maki luego de barajear por apenas segundos— elige una, adelante.

Quiso negarse, pero como pocas veces, la curiosidad ganó. Señaló como pudo una carta.

Nozomi asintió satisfecha, la separó del mazo y enseguida se volteó hacia Honoka, que no se había movido de su lugar.

—Tu turno, Honoka-chan.

—¿Eh? C-Claro —respondió, no muy segura.

La mencionada estiró la mano y eligió otra. Nozomi guardó el resto y ante la mirada de ambas jóvenes, volteó las cartas.

—Muy, muy interesante. El loco y la estrella… A ustedes, chicas, les esperan grandes cosas juntas. Tienen la bendición de las cartas~

Maki hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba el tono. Honoka sólo ladeó la cabeza confundida, sin entender ni una pizca de nada.

—Lo que sea, me voy.

Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando Nozomi salió del puesto para acercarse a ella, Maki se detuvo mirándola, extrañada.

—Te daré un consejo de la gran Non-chan~ —Le susurró al oído—, Honoka es una buena chica, de gran corazón y con una luz cegadora que hace que tu mundo gire; es un sol que no puedes opacar. Mi consejo, es que deberías intentar ver el mundo a través de sus ojos, estoy segura de que las cosas serían muy diferentes para ti, y también para ella. No es usual verla con un interés en alguien que no sea de su círculo, ella parece fuerte, pero también es un poco introvertida. Tal vez ahora sea raro, pero estoy muy feliz de que te haya encontrado.

—¡Hey, Nozomi-chan! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!

—Voy~ mi misión ha terminado aquí~

Vio a Nozomi alejarse luego de guiñarle el ojo, el comentario había sido tan raro que le fue imposible olvidarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, apenas eran un par de días en que todo eso de la obra inició, pero parecía que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que no podía procesar nada correctamente. Ver a Honoka a cada rato era un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Regresó donde las chicas que, para su mala suerte, cansadas de esperarla, ya habían ido a un pequeño restaurante del parque para comer. El helado sirvió de postre, o al menos, como bebida, ya que se derritió pasados los minutos.

No le pareció buena idea comer antes de subirse a la montaña rusa, algo en lo que Hanayo coincidió. A regañadientes, Rin cambió el programa eligiendo otro par de atracciones con menos movimientos bruscos.

El resto de la tarde pasó en un santiamén, entre burlas, juegos y una mini batalla interestelar con ridículos trajes espaciales y pistolas en la que Maki perdió apenas inició el juego.

Fue una experiencia inolvidable para las tres chicas, y un gran alivio para Maki el no tener que ahorcar de nuevo a alguien si subían al incredicoaster; prometieron regresar pronto, una vez que la obra musical terminara. Las siguientes semanas serían extenuantes para la joven estudiante de medicina.

Durante el transcurso del viaje de vuelta, en donde Rin se quedó dormida en el hombro de Hanayo, Maki no dejaba de darle vueltas al consejo de Nozomi.

Nozomi… Nozomi Toujo.

La mente de Maki conectó los puntos, ¡ésa chica era una de las tres protagonistas de la obra musical! Se dio una palmada en la frente, por supuesto que le era familiar, sólo que con el torbellino de Honoka rondando ahí, no pudo verlo antes.

No cabía duda de que Honoka tenía algo que la desconectaba.

… Ver el mundo con los ojos de Honoka, ¿qué significaba eso?

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** _

_¡Ea!~ Y aquí tenemos otra actualización~ un poco corta eso sí, pero con un buen motivo (espero); y es que aunque dije que sería un fic corto probablemente se alargue un par de capítulos. Espero que la idea no sea tan mala al final ;D agradezco enormemente el recibimiento del relato ¡Juro que me he sorprendido y saltado de la emoción! No lo esperaba a decir verdad, infinitamente gracias por darme ésta oportunidad de compartir la historia y que no sólo a quien va dedicado le gustara. Ya saben, tiene calle libre para opinar ;D_

 _Hasta la próxima~_


	3. Chapter 3

**MELODÍA CONTAGIOSA**

 **CAPITULO III**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Habían sido semanas largas y extenuantes, ver a Honoka dos días seguidos era terrible, verla todos los días, ¡era espantoso! Maki no tenía idea de cómo la chica se aparecía en todos lados, no encontraba una lógica que lo explicara, porque ni siquiera ella misma sabía que iría a tales lugares.

Casi quiso dejar de salir y encerrarse en casa para evitarla, pero eso sólo la volvería cobarde. Y aunque siempre se mostraba renuente a entablar conversación con ella, terminaba metida entre sus disparates.

Primero la encontró en un Starbucks:

—Umi-chan dijo que eras una estudiante de honor, yo sólo he sacado buenas calificaciones en matemáticas —se encogió de hombros—, bu~ eso ni siquiera sirve ahora.

—¿No deberías estar… no sé, preparando mi café? —Maki reclamó con un severo tic en el ojo— ¡Deja de hacer que pierda el tiempo!

Después, la topó atendiendo un pequeño súper:

—Vaya, ¡esos son muchos tomates! ¿Son tus favoritos Maki-chan? ¡A mí me gustan las fresas!

—¡Cómo si me importara! ¡Sólo deja de holgazanear y atiende!

También la vio en la piscina repartiendo globos dentro de una botarga, en un día que salió de paseo con Rin y Hanayo. La descubrió sólo porque la idiota tropezó con ella y ambas acabaron en el suelo:

—¿Esas fotos las tomaste tú? —preguntó cuándo se levantaron y la ayudó a recoger sus cosas— ¡Son hermosas! ¡Tienes un talento increíble para la fotografía! Yo sólo tengo suerte para encontrar monedas.

—¡Deja de mirar y vete a trabajar! —la instó, arrebatándole sus preciadas fotos que tan celosamente guardaba.

En el observatorio, ella limpiaba los lentes de los telescopios:

—¿Mapas de constelaciones? ¿También te gusta la astronomía? ¡Eso es fascinante! ¡Debemos ver las estrellas alguna vez! Oh, ya sé, ¡a cambio te enseñaré el movimiento secreto para derrotar a Umi en el kendo! ~

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡No te entiendo!

No importaba dónde Maki quisiera ir, Honoka siempre estaba allí; incluso se la encontró como ayudante de dentista, ¡¿cómo podía siquiera estar allí?! Fue bastante embarazoso tener la boca abierta con Honoka observando atentamente todo:

—Te enseñaré mi fascinante colección de estampillas, ¡tengo cientos de ellas! Hasta conseguí una de tomates que me recuerda a Maki-chan~ ... ¿eh? ¿no es esa demasiada sangre? ¡¿Doctor?!

Sí, fueron unas semanas del infierno. Con todo y la nueva e inútil información sobre Honoka que nunca pidió, la fecha de entrega de las letras estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

De nuevo se encontraba en el departamento de Umi-senpai, disfrutando de su compañía junto al silencio de la falta de presencia de Honoka. Según le había dicho la mayor, ella se encontraba trabajando de nuevo, algo que no le sorprendía viendo la expresión frustrada de Umi.

Ya habían terminado la primera ronda de revisión y ahora se encontraban descansando, mientras comían un pequeño refrigerio. La charla era amena, y agradable; la seriedad y tranquilidad de la mayor era contagiosa, era como estar en el mar nocturno disfrutando de la suave y fresca brisa. Todo lo contrario a Honoka, que parecía ser un mar vespertino bajo el cálido sol, con su ilimitada reserva de energía, la luz inagotable de su presencia que acaparaba la atención. No podías esconderte de ella, siempre terminaba encontrándote.

De vez en cuando, la curiosidad de Maki se extendía. Se excusaba con que solo estaba preocupada por Umi-senpai, aunque la verdad había algo más desconocido que le hacía querer preguntar, le tomó un cierto tiempo reunir el valor necesario.

—Umi-senpai, luces cansada, ¿deberíamos dejarlo por hoy? No es como si faltara mucho para terminar.

Era verdad y era un poco doloroso saber que, con el trabajo del día terminado, probablemente solo necesitaran verse una vez más, al menos a solas como estaban. No descartaba la idea de pedirle seguir en contacto, la consideraba como alguien digna de conservar.

Umi la miró, sus ojos mostraban infinita apacibilidad a pesar de la leve sombra de molestia.

—Lo siento por incomodarte, es solo que estoy algo preocupada.

Arrugó el entrecejo adivinando la razón.

—¿Tiene que ver con Honoka? —no esperó la respuesta, cruzó las piernas, miró a un lado y cerró los ojos dejando que las palabras salieran a borbotones, enojada— Por supuesto que tiene que ver con ella, Honoka es la única capaz de hacer enojar a Umi-senpai. Debería dejar de preocuparse por lo que haga, ella es una adulta, debe hacerse responsable de propios actos y conocer sus consecuencias. Umi-senpai no tiene la culpa de que Honoka sea una idiota que solo piensa en sí misma.

Cuando dejó de hablar y no escuchó una respuesta inmediata, pensó que tal vez había hecho enojar a la chica, después de todo, seguía siendo su amiga. Abrió los ojos un poco temerosa de la reacción, en cambio, la recibió una mueca sorprendida.

—Yo…—titubeó—, lo siento, ¿me pasé?

Umi negó, casi apresurada.

—Nada de eso —Sonaba confundida, una pequeña sonrisa intentaba formarse—, es solo que… ¿Acabas de llamar por su nombre a Honoka?

—¿Eh? —¿Lo hizo? Reprodujo en su mente sus propias palabras, con la conciencia, el calor ascendió a su cara, sentía que iba a derretirse—, ella siempre me llama por mi nombre, yo no… no sé porque lo hice, fue… ¡fue inconsciente!

Dejando la expresión de estupefacción, Umi estalló en risas y Maki en verdad creyó que no podía ser más vergonzoso.

—Lo siento, es que aún costó un par de visitas para que al menos me llamaras por mi nombre añadiendo senpai, escucharte hablar de Honoka con tanta familiaridad me tomó por sorpresa —La chica la observó de una forma dulce que le hizo estremecer—, ella te menciona a menudo, ¿sabes? Dice que suelen encontrarse en donde trabaja y cuenta divertidas aventuras de sus encuentros, me alegra que ella pudiera hacer una nueva amiga.

Estaba segura de que eso sonaba mal en todo sentido, no eran amigas ni nada cercanas. Quería negar todo ello a Umi, pero ella se veía un poco mejor, así que prefirió intentar no perturbarla con palabras duras.

—No somos tan cercanas, han sido encuentros… fortuitos, coincidencias solamente. Y Honoka termina hablando la mayoría de las veces, yo solo escucho —Se pateó internamente por volver a usar su nombre de pila.

—¿En serio? No me lo parecía, no veía tan animada a Honoka desde que dejamos la preparatoria y nos separamos de Kotori —Umi volteó hacia una mesa donde yacían un par de portarretratos, se tomó un tiempo en elegir uno y pasárselo a Maki, en el se veía a Umi, Honoka y la chica que debía ser Kotori, de cabello grisáceo sonriendo hacia la cámara. Las tres portaban el uniforme de Otonokizaka y tenían rollos en las manos, se trataba de su graduación, dedujo—, éramos muy buenas amigas, nos conocíamos desde pequeñas, sin darnos cuenta, hacíamos casi todo juntas. Tareas, estudiar, y hasta ayudar en la tienda de Honoka. Confiábamos la una en la otra —Umi bebió de su té, la nostalgia estaba presente en cada palabra—. Kotori tenía el sueño de ser la mejor modista de Japón, así que decidió ir a la mejor escuela en París; con su partida, una parte de Honoka también se fue. Kotori debía cumplir su sueño, y nosotras el nuestro, aunque doliera no poder vernos a menudo. Así que cuando te conoció, un poco de ese brillo regresó.

Maki no supo que decir, por lo poco que sabía de Honoka, su hiperactividad era sorprendente, no podía concebir la imagen de una Honoka deprimida sin esa luz que la caracterizaba. Pensar en esa sombra, le disgustaba.

—B-Bueno, si Honoka no es el problema…

Umi negó, dejando la taza en la mesa. Entrelazó sus manos y la seriedad volvió a su rostro.

—Esta vez la causa soy yo misma —dijo, sus ojos miraban al suelo.

—Sabe que puede contar conmigo si lo necesita.

—Lo agradezco, es un poco difícil solamente —respondió, jugueteando con sus dedos índices—, no se lo he contado a nadie aún.

Aquello incrementó su preocupación.

—Si es algo grave…

Umi negó de nuevo. Alzó la mirada encontrando los violetas de Maki. Parecía más convencida que antes, o tal vez es que se sentía tan agobiada que necesitaba liberarse al menos un poco.

—Te lo diré —afirmó—. De alguna forma, siento que un peso desaparecería si lo sabes. Después de todo, te pareces un poco a mí.

¿Lo hacía? Maki no encontraba la similitud entre ambas, sin embargo, ante la decisión de Umi, sólo asintió.

—Es que… tú sabes que se acerca el programa de intercambio estudiantil internacional y, sucede que el borrador de mi obra fue inscrito por mi tutora para obtener la beca —Maki tragó duro, la historia le sonaba muy familiar, sabía que su padre había enviado su protocolo médico a universidades en Estados Unidos, si lo que decía Umi era cierto, entonces… —, he sido aceptada en la Universidad de Barcelona, ellos han enviado una carta felicitando mi escrito, creen que yendo con ellos podré pulir mis habilidades y con las conexiones adecuadas, ser una escritora de renombre en poco tiempo.

Maki se tragó sus propios pensamientos para centrarse en la historia de Umi.

—Ya… veo, ¿es por tu familia entonces? Dijiste que heredarías un Dojo, ¿están ellos de acuerdo en que vayas?

La mayor sonrió.

—No hay ningún problema con ellos; lo cual es irónico, aunque al principio dije que no tendría que ver con Honoka, al final siempre hay algo de ella en esto. Estoy pensando en lo que pasará si me voy, si Honoka va a soportarlo. La vi quebrarse con la ida de Kotori, llorar y sentirse perdida, y estuve siempre a su lado consolándola y empujándola para seguir con sus sueños. Y ahora esto… ella aún no ha cumplido su meta, si no tiene alguien que la haga aferrarse…

Umi no continuó, Maki notó la humedad en su mirada. Estaba sufriendo esta decisión, su temor era dejar a Honoka y que su mente colapsara, que entrara en un ciclo depresivo de destrucción.

No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, apenas atinó a moverse de su lugar para ir junto a Umi quien no esperó más para darle un abrazo y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Acarició su espalda intentando calmarla y a su vez, pensando en las palabras adecuadas.

Para su sorpresa, no sabía que le perturbaba más, si ver a Umi decaída o imaginar a Honoka en ese mismo estado. Si fuera Honoka la que estuviera llorando ahí, en sus brazos, ¿podría consolarla con la misma facilidad de ahora?

—Tienes que empezar a pensar en ti misma, en buscar tus sueños —comentó, una vez que Umi decidió separarse, la miró a los ojos reuniendo toda la franqueza posible— ¿No es esto lo que quieres? ¿No es por lo que has trabajado tan duro hasta ahora? Esta oportunidad no se volverá a repetir, puede que incluso, si no la aceptas, la escuela no te apoyará de nuevo. Muchos quisieran estar en tu lugar, que una escuela como la de Barcelona esté interesada en ti habla de tu gran talento —Umi no parecía calmarse, y a Maki le preocupaba no poder encontrar el empuje que la chica necesitaba, sus ojos viajaron alrededor del lugar en busca de una respuesta, la halló en la que antes le había mostrado—. Además… creo que Honoka no es tan débil —Sintió el cuerpo de Umi tensarse, dio en el clavo—, ella no sólo te tiene a ti, la he visto hablar con más personas en sus trabajos. La forma en cómo se ríe, en cómo bromea, y en cómo parecen preocuparse también por ella, puedo decir sin equivocarme, que no depende totalmente de ti, que tal vez ella no te necesita tanto cómo crees.

 _«Y a mí tampoco»_ pensó, con cierta amargura.

—¿Estás segura?

Con la imagen de Honoka en su mente, Maki le dio la mejor sonrisa que podía tener.

—Lo creo. Has hecho mucho por ella, la has cuidado todo este tiempo; es momento de que hagas algo por ti.

Su voz fue un susurro para apaciguarla; en su cabeza, era una condena para Honoka. Esa chica siempre, siempre, preocupaba a Umi, yendo tan lejos como para acorralarla a este límite de auto-sufrimiento, no cabía en su mente que fuera tan ciega como para no ver el dolor de quien se supone, era su mejor amiga. Cualquiera lo notaría de inmediato, cualquiera menos Honoka.

No sólo era buena actriz, también era una aprovechada. Con Umi haciéndose cargo de ella, su intención era más que clara: vivir a expensas de ella, mientras cumplía sus propias metas egoístas.

Honoka seguía sin merecer las lágrimas de Umi.

.

.

* * *

—Señorita Nishikino, ¿puede esperar al finalizar las clases? Necesito hablar con usted.

Las palabras del profesor nunca sonaron tan amenazantes, Maki vio en sus ojos una seriedad inusual que le hizo temblar. Asintió, dócil, y la clase continuó sin contratiempos. Su mente no estaba concentrada en las últimas semanas, con el asunto del musical, de Umi y de Honoka, por más que intentaba sacarse de la cabeza los encuentros y las preocupaciones, no lo lograba y estaba segura de que, lo que sea que el profesor iba a decirle, tenía que ver con ello.

Esperó intranquila a que la clase terminara. Cuando todos finalmente se fueron, avanzó a paso lento hasta el escritorio del profesor, un tipo cincuentón de bigote prominente que nunca parecía ni aumentar ni disminuir. Tenía pequeños ojos verdes que bien podían atravesar una pared si se quedaba viendo por un largo tiempo, Maki temió entonces, que la estuviera observando.

—Usted sabe que su padre es un hombre muy influyente y generoso con nuestra institución, ¿no es así? —él comenzó a hablar, permaneciendo sentado. Maki emitió una afirmación rápida, no parecía querer escuchar nada más. No la miraba, para su suerte, su atención estaba en los papeles en su escritorio que por lo que alcanzaba a ver, era su historial académico—, eres la mejor y más brillante estudiante que Todai ha tenido hasta ahora, te espera un futuro prometedor y maravilloso en el campo médico, sin embargo, a pesar de que sigues ocupando el primer puesto, he notado un decaimiento en tus notas.

Maki tembló involuntariamente, el profesor acercó las hojas para que pudiera verlas. Precisamente, en la fecha en que comenzó con la obra, sus calificaciones bajaron un par de puntos.

¿Su padre ya lo sabía? Por supuesto que lo sabía, su profesor, el señor Yamamoto, era su tutor escolar personal; su padre le pagaba una buena suma de dinero para que estuviera informado de cada detalle de su rendimiento escolar. Aunque en ese momento ella debería estar temiendo lo peor, la verdad, es que se sentía aliviada de que no fuese nada directamente relacionado con el musical.

Ya que una de las condiciones para aceptar trabajar en ello, era que él no lo supiese y, debido a ciertos roces con la dirección escolar, no fue tan difícil ocultarlo.

Por supuesto, no quitaba la gravedad del asunto. Su padre debía estar furioso.

—Y bien, ¿qué piensa hacer?

—Voy a… voy a trabajar más duro, lo prometo. Recuperaré esas notas.

El hombre asintió, satisfecho.

—No olvide lo que es importante señorita Nishikino. Su talento traerá grandes beneficios a las personas, no lo desperdicie.

No se refería a los pacientes, seguro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por su preocupación, con su permiso.

Se retiró del aula llevando consigo el historial. La hoja hormigueaba en sus manos, esto no podía estar pasándole. Sus pasos tomaron rumbo hacia la biblioteca, si no quería ocasionar sospechas, debía actuar desde ahora. No obstante, no alcanzó a llegar al lugar cuando su celular sonó con el tono que reconocía como el de su padre, maldijo.

Sus dedos temblaban cuando contestó la llamada.

—¿Hola? ¿Papá?

Antes de escuchar una respuesta, hubo un pequeño y tenso silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Maki, ya me han informado de tus… retrocesos en la escuela —el tono severo de su voz la puso en alerta, tragó duro, esperando la reprimenda—, hay prioridades que debes poner por encima de todo, nada importa más que tener una carrera como esta, y ser reconocida por la comunidad, ¿estas consciente de esto? ¿De lo mucho que sacrificamos para que recibas la mejor educación?

—Sí, papá.

—Si es así… espero que recuerdes tu compromiso esta noche, pronto recibirás mensaje de él.

—S-Si, no lo he olvidado —Lo había hecho en realidad, volvió a maldecirse internamente.

—Eres una buena chica Maki, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. En fin, tengo cirugías que hacer, mañana hablaremos mejor de la escuela, ¿entendido?

—Lo estaré esperando, hasta mañana, papá.

—No olvides que te amamos, y que sólo queremos que tú también seas feliz. Este es tu destino, de nadie más.

El celular vibró con la llamada finalizada. Se quedó un rato observando la pantalla hasta que su mente conectó sus pensamientos en cuanto vio la fecha en una esquina. Hoy, era la noche del mes en que tenía una cita con un chico de alguna familia influyente, si congeniaba con alguno, sería el elegido para perpetuar el legado Nishikino.

Nunca fue una idea que le agradara, pero lo comprendía, poco a poco se acostumbró. Ya llevaba en la lista una decena de chicos que nunca le provocaron la chispa que necesitaba. Justo ahora, no sabía por qué la idea le era todavía más insoportable.

Un nuevo mensaje le llegó, en el estaban las instrucciones del lugar en donde se vería con el nuevo chico, un tal Yuuta Ichijou. Para sorpresa suya, a diferencia de cualquier restaurante caro, esta vez la sugerencia era un cine, un hecho curioso y que llamaba su atención.

Desistió de la idea de ir a la biblioteca, en cambio, se dirigió a su hogar para prepararse, con suerte su padre cumpliría y no le vería hasta el día siguiente para contarle sobre la cita y la escuela.

.

* * *

El chico se presentó puntual a recogerla, vestía de manera un poco informal, lo cual le agradó. Era alto, bien parecido, de un porte impecable y tranquilo. Tenía un aire de madurez absoluta, a pesar de que solo le llevaba dos años de diferencia. Llegó en su propio auto, ganando un punto a su favor al no pretender ser tan presumido como muchos otros chicos con limosinas y chofer.

Nadie estaba en casa para desearle que regresara con bien, nadie estaba ahí para amenazarlo si no la cuidaba. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaría escuchar aquello de sus padres, pero sabía que era un sueño recibir un trato diferente, justo como muchos otros sueños que se quedarían clavados en lo profundo de su ser.

Dejó que el chico la condujera hasta el asiento del copiloto; el trayecto fue bastante ameno, sin contratiempos y con una extensa plática sobre medicina. Resultaba que Yuuta era también el hijo único de los famosos hospitales UTX, su competencia directa. Estaba especializándose en Neurología en E.E.U.U; aprovechando el tiempo de inter-semestral en su plan de estudios, llegó a Japón expresamente para encontrarse con ella. Sus padres le habían informado de la oportunidad de salir, conocerse y posiblemente formar una alianza a futuro.

Maki estaba impresionada, Yuuta era el mejor candidato con el que había salido hasta ahora, no obstante, mientras más hablaba de su vida, una sensación de vértigo crecía en su mente. No entendía el origen, menos el trasfondo, porque él era el chico perfecto, y ella solo buscaba entre los fragmentos de la charla, algún defecto que le hiciera rechazarlo, ¿tal vez era porque aún no estaba lista para un compromiso de tal magnitud? Quería creer que era por eso, pero sabía que se estaba engañando.

Su mente ya era suficiente caos, seguían presentes las imágenes de Umi llorando, la sonrisa tonta de Honoka y el tono rígido de su padre. No estaba de humor para una cita, aunque tuviera a la mejor compañía. Con ese torbellino de pensamientos, llegaron al cine. Yuuta la ayudó a bajar, puso su brazo para que Maki lo tomara y entrelazados, entraron.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia que quieras ver? —Le preguntó educadamente el chico.

Maki negó.

—Puedes elegir la que quieras —Le dijo.

—¿No tienes algún género preferido?

—No.

—¿Alguno que odies?

—No particularmente.

Estaba siendo grosera, era consciente, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Aun siendo el chico perfecto, no podía pasar por alto la sensación de fastidio que a cada segundo se hacía más grande. Quería acabar de una vez por todas e irse a casa.

Yuuta pareció notar el decaimiento del ambiente.

—Veremos la que tenga mejor puntuación —dijo monótono.

Un poco arrepentida de su brusquedad, decidió acompañarlo a comprar los boletos. Cuando fue su turno en el stand VIP, Maki se arrepintió de inmediato de su decisión, la amargura subió hasta su garganta.

De todos los lugares, de todas las horas posibles, tenía que ser ella quien estuviera atendiendo.

Honoka, el mar vespertino, estaba de pie frente a ellos, sonriendo. Por un momento, solo por un pequeño momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Maki juró ver una sombra de lamento cruzar en los ojos de Honoka. El repentino conocimiento la tomó desprevenida, tanto que sintió un nudo en su garganta y unas repentinas e inexplicables ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

No quería quedarse, no quería que fuese Honoka quien la viera con él. Lo peor, es que no sabía por qué se sentía de una forma tan miserable.

Apartó sus manos de Yuuta, quien la volteó a ver extrañado. Desvió la mirada, quedándose junto a él sin mirar más a la chica.

No escuchó nada del intercambio de palabras, apenas captó el sonido de la máquina emitiendo su boleto.

—Que disfruten de su película —escuchó a Honoka decir.

El chico deslizó su brazo de nuevo hacia ella, dudó un poco, pero terminó por aceptarlo, juntos se alejaron de ahí para formarse en una nueva fila por los dulces. De pronto, se sentía asfixiada, algo no le permitía respirar bien.

—Lo siento, yo… esperaré por aquí mientras compras —Le dijo, soltándolo.

—Está bien, no tardaré.

Él se alejó, ella se fue a sentar en una de las mesas en la pequeña sala de espera. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta aquél puesto donde Honoka permanecía alegre, atendiendo, con su uniforme azul y la gorra en su cabeza donde la coleta usual ahora era una trasera, la luz detrás la hacía ver genial… radiante… linda…

Algo que Umi no era… por su culpa. Todo era su culpa, incluso en lo que podría ser la mejor cita de su vida, ¡ella lo estaba arruinando..!

Claro, desde que la había conocido no dejaba de sentir cosas raras, de ver a Umi llorar, de sentirse presionada y ahora sus calificaciones también bajaron. Todo por su causa. Cada una de sus desgracias tenían un origen… ella era la culpable de todo. Si jamás se hubiera cruzado en su camino, si nunca la hubiera conocido…

Todo el coraje y enojo nublaron su visión, se levantó de donde estaba y a paso firme atravesó la fila de clientes esperando atención, haciendo oídos sordos de sus protestas. Se paró frente a Honoka, con los puños cerrados.

—¿M-Maki-chan? ¿Q-Qué..?

—¡Cuando acabes tu turno estaré esperándote en el parque de enfrente! ¡Tengo algo que decirte y más te vale que no huyas! —Le gritó, sintiendo su pulso acelerado.

Honoka parpadeó confusa, sin nada que pudiera decir. Le costó un tiempo poder asentir.

—Ahí estaré —afirmó.

—¿Maki? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Yuuta la sacó del trance. Movido por el repentino espectáculo, fue a su lado con un par de tickets de comida para la sala VIP.

Soltó un suspiro, tomó del brazo al chico y se alejó de ahí sin despegarse de los azules de Honoka, que la seguían atentos.

Los perdió de vista cuando entraron a la sala. La sensación de pesar se hizo más ligera.

.

.

* * *

La película acabó pronto, o al menos eso le pareció. No le tomó importancia, ni siquiera supo cómo se llamaba, no recordaba si Yuuta dijo algo durante la función ni el momento en que las palomitas y snacks se acabaron. Estaba perdida en su mente, escuchando el incesante latir de su corazón en su pecho.

Ansiosa, nerviosa, su cuerpo estaba en piloto automático. No dejaba de pensar en Umi, en la mirada de Honoka. En su padre.

Cuando finalmente salieron del cine, la cabeza de Maki giró hasta donde debía estar la chica. Ella ya no estaba ahí, otra persona la había reemplazado. Temió que realmente se hubiera ido, pero tenía la corazonada de que ella estaría esperándola afuera en el parque, como le había pedido que hiciera.

—No necesitas llevarme, llamaré a mi chofer.

Yuuta estaba reacio a dejarla.

—Debo llevarte o tu padre se enojará.

—Como si él estuviera en casa para verme —gruñó. En esta ocasión, no permitió que el chico la tocara, procuró mantener una buena distancia de él.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Quieres intentarlo una segunda vez?

—¿Te parece que quiero hacerlo? —Casi le gritó, necesitaba irse ya.

—Escucha, no pareces sentirte bien, podemos posponerlo para otro día, nuestros padres lo aprobarán.

—¡Por un demonio! ¡¿Puedes solo irte?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que quiero estar sola?! Puedes decirles a tus padres que no quiero ninguna otra cita, de todas formas, siguen siendo nuestros enemigos.

El joven la miró boquiabierto, de pronto su cara se llenó de rojo.

—¡Eres una niña malcriada y narcisista! ¡No sé ni por qué perdí el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí! ¡He conocido mejores chicas y tú no vales la pena!

Sus palabras la atravesaron sin reacción, él se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el estacionamiento a buscar su auto. Maki se encogió de hombros, podía ser buen hablador, pero seguía siendo un tipo sin gracia, nada divertido y demasiado rígido.

Después de haberse deshecho de él, inhaló unas cuantas veces antes de marchar hasta las luces brillantes del parque que la esperaban.

Si creía que su corazón latía demasiado, estaba equivocada. Nada se comparaba a ese nerviosismo, a lo errático de sus pasos mientras cruzaba la acera.

Enseguida se puso a observar alrededor, buscando la silueta. No fue difícil encontrarla, la coleta a un lado era única. Ya no traía el uniforme del cine, ni ningún otro. Al igual que el primer día de su encuentro en el departamento de Umi, vestía de forma casual, un estilo más que acorde a su personalidad. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, alejada de curiosos y con bastante privacidad. Era perfecto.

Honoka se dio cuenta de inmediato de su presencia, esperó a que llegara para levantarse y saludarla.

—Hey Maki-chan~ sí que me sorprendiste ahí dentro, ¡de ninguna forma lo esperaba!

Maki no contestó, solo se sentó en la banca sin decir nada. Sus ideas eran un completo caos, ya no estaba tan segura de haberla llamado hasta ahí, no sabía que decir exactamente.

—Ehm, ¿Maki-chan? ¿Qué ocurre? Estás actuando rara… ¿te pasa algo?

Honoka no se sentó a su lado, siguió de pie hablando; ella en cambio, solo miraba el suelo.

—B-Bueno… si no vas a decir nada… ¿por qué estamos aquí?

No respondió.

—Maki-chan… me preocupas, creo que… llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa, ¿quieres que llame a alguien?

Silencio, solo escuchaba el sonido de los autos cruzar a velocidad alrededor, charlas ajenas de palabras ininteligibles provenientes de parejas que a esa hora rondaban por ahí. Todo era tan abrumador.

Honoka se agachó de frente a ella, intentando ver su rostro que seguía fijo en el piso. La escuchó suspirar.

—¿Sabes Maki-chan? Me gustan tus composiciones, no paro de escucharlas —Sus músculos se volvieron rígidos ante la voz melódica de Honoka— Son tan hermosas… no puedo dejar de amarlas. La letra de Umi por sí sola es genial, pero con tu música, ¡se vuelve algo mágico! Logran esta cosa de transportarme a un mundo desconocido, se meten en mi corazón y me hacen estallar de felicidad. Aun si hay algunas tristes, los sentimientos que provocan son indescriptibles. No estaba equivocada en que solo tú podías lograr esto, ¡el mundo va a amarlas! ¡Tus melodías son tan contagiosas!

El enojo surgió entonces, atravesando electrizante su cuerpo, se levantó del asiento asustando a Honoka.

—¿Cómo… como es que las escuchaste? —preguntó, verla ahí sonriente, encendió el fuego de la ira. Lentamente se apoderó de su mente. Su visión se nubló, no tenía ningún control sobre sus pensamientos.— ¿¡Por qué las escuchaste!? —exigió, Honoka lucía asustada ahora, y verla en ése estado sólo la motivó a seguir alzando la voz— ¡No tenías ningún derecho! ¡No se supone que nadie debía saber de ellas hasta la obra! ¿¡Por qué tú sí!? ¿¡Qué te hace tan especial!? —Honoka parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de ella, hirviendo de ira como estaba, Maki no la dejó replicar, la señaló con el dedo acusadoramente— ¡NO ERES ESPECIAL! ¡NO ERES NADA MÁS QUE UNA IMBÉCIL EGOISTA! ¡Tú solo piensas en ese estúpido sueño de cantar! Pues déjame decirte algo ¡Estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabes hacerlo! Sólo trabajas y trabajas como idiota por algo que nunca lograrás ser ¡Tú no tienes ningún talento y yo no soy tan ignorante como para no saber tus intenciones! No te importa Umi-senpai, no te importa nadie más que tú. Sólo le haces daño, la encierras y le atas por cumplir un capricho tuyo ¡Por eso tu familia te abandonó! ¡Ellos sabían que jamás lograrías nada! ¡Nunca, nunca vas a triunfar con esa maldita actitud boba e infantil de hacer todo! ¡Así no funciona el mundo!

Dejó de gritar cuando su garganta ya no pudo más, jadeante, dejó que el sudor bajara por su frente.

—Honoka… yo… te odio tanto —masculló, alzando la vista para ver las pequeñas estrellas apenas perceptibles—, desearía no haberte conocido nunca, desearía que Umi-senpai jamás te hubiera conocido. En verdad, todo lo malo que me ocurre es por tu culpa. Te odio.

Sonrió satisfecha, el peso que estaba cargando desde esa mañana se esfumó. Se sentía tan ligera, tan en paz una vez que dijo todo.

Bajó la mirada para ver la expresión de Honoka, quería mostrarse altiva para pisotear el resto de su orgullo. Pero, por el contrario, se quedó sin habla cuando notó las lágrimas retenidas en esos antes, brillantes ojos.

En aquél momento, la dureza y frialdad de sus palabras sonaron tan ajenas… No estaban en su mente, y, sin embargo, ya las había dicho.

Las lágrimas hicieron camino en las mejillas de Honoka. Con una sonrisa tambaleante y un gesto de profundo dolor, le dijo:

—Siempre lo supe… —Honoka inclinó primero su cabeza, y después todo su cuerpo en una pronunciada reverencia, estaba temblando—. Siento los problemas, yo… no voy a meterme en tu camino de nuevo, haré todo lo posible por no estar cerca de ti, lo juro —Cuando Honoka se irguió, estaba sonriendo a pesar de las infinitas lágrimas que hacían su camino a través de su rostro. El aire que surcaba en el lugar se sentía más frío—, aun así, me hace feliz de que al fin seas honesta con tus sentimientos.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr. Maki se quedó de pie, sin poder moverse, viéndola perderse entre la gente que salía del parque.

Estaba sonriendo por la liberación, y, al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El peso de sus hombros había desaparecido, pero ahora, un nuevo y angustiante dolor apretaba su interior.

—¿Qué acabo de hacer? —se preguntó.

No, no era honesta con lo que sentía.

.

.

 **Notas finales de autor:**

 _Acabo de caer en cuenta que Honoka no merecía sufrir en el día de su cumpleaños D: ¡Es una coincidencia lo juro! Aunque si nos quedamos con las lindas sonrisas de antes, ¿eso vale? ;D todo sufrimiento va a ser recompensado (tal vez) Aprovecho el rato para decir: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Honoka-chan! La mejor líder y uno de mis personajes favoritos, espero me perdone por el pequeño trago amargo(?_

 _Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo, gracias por las palabras que bien que le hacen al cora, ya saben, son libres de opinar (maldecir). También gracias al trabajo de beta-chan para traerles un capítulo limpio (? dicho eso, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ espero que sigan disfrutando del relato~_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **MELODÍA CONTAGIOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La brisa de la mañana era cálida, las hojas rojizas del arce comenzaban a surcar los cielos de la ciudad mostrando el esplendor del otoño. Algunas hojas cayeron sobre su estómago sin molestarse en apartarlas, prefería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible tumbada en la hierba, con las sombras de las copas de los árboles cubriéndola.

Paz, tranquilidad, mantener la mente en blanco, eso era lo que necesitaba. No pensar en nada, no sentir absolutamente nada. Esperar a que el dolor desapareciera.

—¡Hey Maki-chan nya~!

—Hola Maki-chan.

Sintió las conocidas presencias acercarse, prueba de ello era la pequeña diferencia en la luz que cubría su retina. Exhaló lentamente antes de abrir los ojos.

—Hola chicas —las saludó, levantando su mano desde su lugar en el pasto.

—Vaya que no tienes buena cara nya~ te ves igual a un mapache-nya~

—¡Rin! ¡No le digas esas cosas!

Maki rió por primera vez en días, con cuidado, palpó la pequeña inflamación bajo sus ojos.

—Ella no está tan equivocada —murmuró. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y había un leve tic en uno de ellos.

—Deberías descansar más —sugirió Hanayo, preocupada por su deplorable estado.

Dio un suspiro prolongado.

—Eso intento, solo que es un poco imposible ahora.

—¿Es por lo de tu padre-nya?

—¿Mi padre...? —Le tomó unos segundos procesar el por qué él podría ser culpable— Oh, sí, algo hay de eso también.

Hanayo y Rin compartieron miradas confusas.

—Si no es por él… ¿Entonces tal vez sea por Honoka-chan?

Escuchar su nombre le provocó un involuntario temblor, abrió más los ojos y con cierto esfuerzo, despegó su espalda del pasto para mirarlas, turbada.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué creen que tiene que ver con ella?

Hanayo se encogió temerosa, al notar que había dado en el clavo. Rin ladeó la cabeza, siendo ella la que explicó:

—Es que desde hace una semana que empezaste a verte así-nya~ al mismo tiempo que Honoka-chan dejó de hablar de ti, Kayo-chin y yo creímos que era una coincidencia, no pensamos que estuviera relacionado, hasta ahora-nya~

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? Te escucharemos, tal vez podamos ayudarte.

Lo dudaba, era obvio que ellas pensarían primero en su padre, después de todo, también había pasado una semana desde que se reunió con él, justo después de su horrible encuentro con Honoka.

 _Al día siguiente, estando en el despacho de su padre, él le recriminó con una voz inusualmente seria._

 _—Maki —le había dicho mirándola con afilados ojos—, me siento profundamente decepcionado por tu actuar en la noche anterior— aquello terminó de hundir su estado de ánimo—. Ryuji me informó del desplante que le hiciste a su hijo. Tú no eres así, creí que entendías lo importante de todo esto, ¿qué excusa tienes para dar?_

 _No tenía palabras ni discursos preparados, su mente seguía rememorando el rostro en lágrimas de Honoka, matando cualquier idea. Su padre seguía esperando impaciente una respuesta, ¿qué decirle? ¿Qué debería explicar para que él estuviera lo suficiente satisfecho?_

 _—Maki..._

 _—Estuve… Estuve pensando que tener una relación con alguien podría afectar mis estudios— dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, no pudo dormir mucho debido a lo ocurrido y su cerebro no estaba en la mejor condición para inventar algo más. Intentó reunir la mayor seguridad en sus palabras, enfrentando su mirada—, ya lo viste papá, estuve pensando sobre qué debería ponerme, o los lugares a dónde ir, fue por ello que terminé apartando un poco mi atención de la escuela. Lo siento._

 _—Nunca antes había pasado, ¿por qué ahora sí?_

 _Tragó duro. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba._

 _—Estaba un poco emocionada— respondió, nunca antes le mintió a sus padres y la idea de estar haciéndolo ahora, le hacía sentir avergonzada, sintió el calor en su rostro y su padre convenientemente lo interpretó de otra forma—, era consciente de quién se trataba y de su importancia. Como nuestro mayor competidor, esperaba dar una buena impresión y debido al estrés de la escuela y la cita, resultó mal en ambos._

 _Su padre se quedó ensimismado, si Maki no fallaba en sus cálculos, sólo existía una opción que no mancillara a niveles extremos su apellido._

 _Finalmente, su padre asintió complaciente._

 _—Ryuji es un imbécil, no dudo que haya exagerado las cosas. Aún tenemos grandes aliados como para preocuparnos por UTX, se dan demasiada importancia. Tienes razón Maki, estás en un año complicado y aún no sabemos el resultado de tu protocolo, creo que lo mejor es suspender estas citas al menos hasta que curses el internado. Estoy seguro de que podrás balancear mejor las cosas para ese entonces._

 _Tuvo que luchar mucho para reprimir la sonrisa de victoria de su rostro. En cambio, fingió estar decepcionada._

 _—Papá, ¿estás seguro? Es decir, aún creo que puedo manejarlo, sólo… podría dejar algún taller y…_

 _—Ni hablar, es lo mejor en este momento— contradijo en tono hostil, marcando autoridad—. Tienes que asegurarte de tener las mejores calificaciones y estar por encima del resto, así tendrás el reconocimiento necesario de la comunidad médica. Sólo los mejores permanecen en las memorias._

 _—¿Qué hay de mamá?_

 _—Yo me encargaré de informarle._

 _Asintió, comprendiendo que nada haría cambiar a su padre. Tenía una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse._

Después de la charla y de ponerse al día con otros asuntos, su padre la dejó en paz, sin tocar el tema de nuevo y ofreciéndole nuevos libros para su estudio que ella aceptó con gusto.

Sin aquello dando vueltas en su cabeza, sólo quedaba una cosa que le atosigaba a niveles extremos: Honoka.

Las ojeras parecían tomarse como producto de sus largos periodos de estudio, sin que nadie supiera de la verdad tras ellas. Nadie a excepción de Hanayo y Rin, que acababan de descubrirlo.

No era para menos, desde aquella noche no la volvió a ver.

Cuando fue consciente de las cosas que dijo, de lo que su ira contenida y su ceguera momentánea sacaron desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente, el dolor se hizo presente. Al cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir, el rostro en llanto de Honoka aparecía, no podía soportar verlo, el arrepentimiento se hacía fuerte y asfixiante.

Ahí es donde no entendía, todo lo que dijo era verdad, no estaba mintiendo. Escuchar a Umi, ver sus instantes de debilidad y lágrimas le daban la razón, sin embargo, ¿por qué en vez de sentir alivio, su corazón dolía?

Tenía la necesidad de pedir disculpas, aunque dudaba de tener la fuerza para lograrlo sin acabar dañándola de nuevo. En automático, sus pies la llevaban a los lugares donde antes se encontraron, sólo para sentirse sola ya que ella no estaba en ninguno, tampoco se atrevió a preguntar.

Se sentía perdida, con un creciente vacío que no lograba explicarse, ¿por qué le pasaba? No comprendía nada de esas nuevas sensaciones y si ella no podía entenderlo, ¿cómo podrían hacerlo sus amigas? Además, acababa de enterarse de que seguían frecuentándose incluso después del incidente, de alguna forma le molestaba.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres decirnos? ¿No confías en nosotras-nya~?

—No es eso —negó, las chicas se sentaron a su lado—, es que no… estoy segura de cómo lo tomen. Yo… creo que cometí un error y… la lastimé.

De nuevo ellas intercambiaron miradas, lo que la puso más nerviosa.

—¿Crees?

Se revolvió incómoda.

—Bueno… es… difícil de explicar.

—¡Tenemos bastante tiempo antes de las siguientes clases nya~!

Se mordió el labio, sin convencerse. Aunque, ¿que perdería? Hanayo y Rin la conocían mejor que nadie, si les contaba la historia tal cual…

—Está bien. Les diré —respondió preparando en su mente las oraciones adecuadas.

Maki comenzó a relatarles desde su primer encuentro con Umi en su apartamento, el mismo día en que conoció a Honoka, algo que nunca les explicó por cuenta propia. Les contó de las confidencias de Umi no sin antes pedirles que no le dijeran nada a la jengibre, puso énfasis en el estado emocional de la mayor, las veces que la abrazó y secó sus lágrimas, todo por cuidar de Honoka. El estrés, la preocupación y el reciente resultado de su estadía en Barcelona; relató cada cosa justo como permanecía en su mente; así como lo hizo cuando habló por Honoka.

La despreocupación, su estupidez infantil, su tonta risa, su torpeza; sentía la hiel subir por su garganta con cada recuerdo. A ella no parecía importarle nada, nunca la vio intranquila, sólo continuaba excediéndose sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Umi. Les dijo que sólo se aprovechaba de la debilidad y amistad de Umi para obtener lo que quería, que era una idiota que se aferraba a la mayor para sobrevivir y que su supuesta bondad era una farsa para parecer víctima y que los demás le ofrecieran ayuda.

Relató su cita con el chico de UTX y el enfrentamiento con Honoka en el parque donde descargó toda esa frustración reprimida de no poder ayudar a Umi.

Ahora que escuchaba en voz alta la historia, la idea de que no estaba equivocada era más fuerte. No había mentido en lo que dijo, y aun así… aun así…

— ¿Por qué me duele?

Hanayo y Rin estaban impactadas, intentando procesar toda la historia. Entendía que tal vez necesitaban tiempo para pensar, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho. Una mano se posó en su hombro, y otra más la empujó hasta quedar en el pecho de Hanayo, fue hasta ése momento en que notó que estaba llorando.

Rin acarició su cabeza, alisando su cabello mientras la otra chica intentaba calmarla con pequeñas caricias en su espalda.

—Rin piensa que te excediste un poco nya~ tenías tanto en mente y lo descargaste de golpe en alguien que no lo merecía, ¡eso no se hace Maki-chan nya~! No puedes hacerle eso a una amiga.

—¿Amiga? —repitió, rompiendo el abrazo para secarse los restos de lágrimas.

Rin ladeó la cabeza desconcertada por su reacción.

—Por supuesto nya~ tanto Umi-chan como Honoka-chan se convirtieron en tus amigas, es por eso que te preocupas por ellos-nya~

—Yo… ¿me preocupo por Honoka?

Hanayo soltó una ligera risa ante la confusión de Maki.

—Creo que ni siquiera lo has notado Maki-chan, pero también le tienes un especial cariño a Honoka-chan, tal vez puede… ¿que no quieras perderla?

Frunció el ceño. No, ellas no lo estaban entendiendo.

Sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Creo que lo han malentendido todo, yo… es por Umi-senpai por quien me preocupo.

—Precisamente-nya~ —Rin cruzó los brazos, asintiendo e ignorándola de paso—, fue un tremendo error haber explotado de ésa forma contra Honoka-chan, al final, nunca le preguntaste sobre cómo se sentía ella sobre Umi-san.

—¿Eh? B-Bueno…

—No necesitabas contarle todo, como lo has hecho con nosotras, pero podías hablar de lo que creías y darle al menos el beneficio de la duda. Actuaste inmadura e impulsiva, fuiste más infantil que ella; dañaste sus sentimientos y ni siquiera fue por Umi-chan, sino porque no pudiste manejar tus emociones. Ya que no eres capaz de aceptar las cosas que te gustan y mucho menos que estás equivocada, tiendes a estallar justo como lo hiciste con ella.

—… ¿Rin?

—A ti también te preocupa Honoka, si no, no estarías sufriendo de ésta forma. Cualquier otra persona se olvidaría y estaría feliz. En vez de eso, aquí estás, llorando, eso sólo quiere decir que en verdad Honoka-chan te gusta. Aunque, tampoco la excuso del todo, si en algo tienes razón, es que se sobre exige mucho; Kayo-chin y yo ya le hemos dicho, aunque no parecer ser suficiente. En mi opinión, creo que primero deberías disculparte con ella, y segundo, de una forma menos Maki, intentar hacerle ver que Umi-chan ha estado mal, tal vez también necesite de alguien que le dé un empujón.

—…

Ninguna dijo una palabra más después de semejante discurso, en esta ocasión fueron Maki y Hanayo quienes se miraron aturdidas.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rin al darse cuenta de su nula reacción.

—¿Y el nya~?

—¿Nya~?

—El nya~

—¡Uwaaa! ¡Rin-chan! —Sorpresivamente, Hanayo se abalanzó hacia la pequeña chica, frotando sus mejillas de manera insistente como a un oso de peluche— ¡Eso fue tan maduro y serio! ¡No dijiste nya ni una sola vez!

—¡¿Eh!? ¡Eso es ofensivo Kayo-chin! ¡Yo también puedo ser seria-nya~!

Maki no pudo soportar más la escena, echándose a reír. Las otras dos chocadas por el repentino cambio de ánimo, le siguieron. Dejaron de hacerlo cuando sus estómagos empezaron a doler y las lágrimas salieron.

—Gracias Rin, Hanayo, por escucharme. Necesitaba desahogarme— admitió, dándoles una sonrisa sincera—, también por esas palabras Rin, yo… supongo que es… incómodo reconocerlo, a decir verdad, ni siquiera yo entiendo todo esto, no me siento como cuando las conocí a ustedes o a Umi-senpai, las sensaciones que Honoka me provoca son diferentes y no termino de entenderlas.

—Si arreglas las cosas con ella, podrías comprenderlas —instó Hanayo, sin dejar de tratar a Rin como su mascota personal entre sus brazos, tampoco es que a Rin pareciera molestarle, emitía pequeños ronroneos.

—Puede ser… creo que lo haré. Hablaré con ella.

—¡Me alegro Maki-chan! Honoka-chan no es una persona que guarde rencor, ella es genial. Su forma de ver las cosas es interesante y tiene un gran espíritu para luchar por lo que quiere, su problema es que se centra un poco en no querer hacer daño a nadie, y termina haciéndolo de todas formas. Lo entenderás en el momento en que te des más tiempo de conocerla, ella te terminará de encantar.

Esa idea no le agradaba demasiado, tenía la sensación de que si ese dichoso encanto del que una vez habló Nozomi-san y ahora sus amigas, la atrajera, sería mucho más problemático. Pese a eso, intentaría disculparse. Sólo esperaba que, haciéndolo, esos sentimientos desaparecieran y pudiera retomar su vida normal.

—A todo esto nya~ ¿Umi-chan sabe de lo que pasó?

La mención la shockeó.

—Yo… no lo sé. Ahora que lo dices, no he recibido ningún mensaje suyo y tampoco le he enviado alguno— jugueteó con el mechón de su cabello, perturbada. Era bastante raro cuando antes procuraban hablar al menos una vez al día por el tema de las composiciones —, ni siquiera lo noté.

—¿Cuándo se verán de nuevo?

Se detuvo a pensarlo por unos minutos, tras los cuales soltó un grito de espanto.

—¡Diablos! —Se levantó del pasto, apresurada, tomó sus cosas y se quitó algo de la hierba que se pegó en su ropa— ¡No sé cómo es que lo olvidé! Se supone que debo entregar las últimas composiciones mañana. Lo siento chicas, gracias por lo que han hecho hoy por mí, juró que les llamaré luego para contarles de lo que pase, pero tengo que irme, apenas tengo tiempo para terminar.

—¡Mucha suerte Maki-chan! Cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

—¡Tú puedes Maki-nya~ no olvides arreglar todo con Honoka-chan! ¡Rezaremos por ti!

—¡Lo aprecio, chicas!

Asintió despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, y después salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar. Si se apresuraba podría lograrlo y así, matar tres pájaros de un tiro: entregar el final de la obra, hablar con Umi y arreglarse con Honoka.

¿Qué tan difícil sería?

.

.

* * *

Caminar por los pasillos del condominio de Umi era tenso, no estaba segura de sí era a causa de su propia ansiedad. Tampoco servía de mucho el tener el cansancio acumulado, apenas pudo dormir para poder terminar lo que le hacía falta, no creía que pedir una prórroga fuera una buena idea, el retraso era su propia culpa.

Aunque, sentía que todo era demasiado inusual, por más lejana que estuviera, si hubiese recibido un mensaje de Umi de inmediato habría reaccionado. No lo recibió, sin embargo, en toda la semana. Aquello le daba mala espina, no quería estar en lo correcto, pero si Umi ya sabía del incidente, ¿cuál sería su reacción? ¿Y cuál la suya? Rin no estaba equivocada, su defensa para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones era el enojo. No estaba segura de cómo manejaría la situación. Para colmo, el estrés era peor sabiendo que había una gran posibilidad de encontrarse con Honoka en el departamento, si eso pasaba, ¿estaba lista para enfrentarla?

Dejó de lado las ideas y en cambio, se concentró en tocar el timbre una vez llegó. No recibió respuesta de inmediato, tocó una segunda vez pensando que tal vez no se escuchó, la puerta se abrió tras un poco más de espera; para su desconcierto, no la recibió la sonrisa amable de Umi a pesar de ser ella quién abrió. Por el contrario, tan solo abrir, se dio la vuelta camino hacia el sillón sin siquiera un saludo. Tenía un libro naranja en sus manos, creyó que tal vez solo la interrumpió de su lectura.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo los nervios y el ritmo acelerarse. Miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar un indicio de alguna segunda presencia, sin éxito. Una extraña sensación de decepción apareció.

—¿No vas a sentarte?

—Uhm, c-claro.

Tomó el asiento regular de las primeras veces en el departamento. Umi le estaba negando ir a su cuarto como lo hicieron anteriormente. Se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando calmarse.

—Entonces, ¿finalmente terminaste?

Maki se mordió el labio, Umi sonaba estoica y sin emociones. Tragó duro y enfrentó su mirada. Ella la miraba seria, sin esa cortesía y delicadeza que le conocía. Se veía diferente y distante, le dolió verla de esa forma; mantenía la esperanza de que Honoka no le hubiera dicho nada justo como hizo con Rin y Hanayo, sólo que se equivocó. Umi estaba enterada y enojada con ella. Honoka lo estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Procuró ignorar el malestar que sentía, encendió su computadora y buscó la carpeta con los últimos archivos agregados. Treinta y dos composiciones que debían ser entonadas durante casi tres horas de función, cien minutos aproximados de melodías que debían ser lo suficiente poderosas junto con la voz que le darían vida. Reprodujo las últimas cinco a todo volumen, dejando que Umi las escuchara por sí misma.

Al término, Umi apenas sonrió.

—Quedaron perfectas, son bastante hermosas —reconoció la joven luciendo satisfecha. A Maki le regresó un poco el ánimo verla así.

—G-Gracias —titubeó abochornada por el cumplido; la idea de que su música, la que tanto despreciaban sus padres, fuera hermosa a los oídos de alguien a quien estimaba, le provocaban una increíble felicidad—, después de tanto al fin las completamos. A decir verdad. senpai, si no fuera por ti, yo… jamás hubiera creído que lo lograría, me diste esta oportunidad, confiaste en mí y ahora más personas podrán escucharlas... no sabes cuán feliz estoy porque hayas revivido mi amor por el piano, gracias a ti yo…

—Suficiente —Umi la interrumpió, tosca. Maki la miró consternada.

—¿Umi-senpai?

La chica tenía la mirada oculta por su flequillo, con un aura sombría a su alrededor.

—Dije que es suficiente.

—¿Suficiente? No lo entiendo, yo sólo quiero agradecer que me hayas traíd…

—¡Para ya Maki! —rugió Umi asustándola. La vio llevarse una mano a la frente para masajear su sien, tenía el ceño fruncido en profunda rabia —, por favor, sólo deja el disco donde sea que lo hayas guardado, yo lo llevaré con el comité. Vete ya.

Nunca antes unas palabras le fueron tan hirientes, ni siquiera se comparaban al desprecio de sus padres. Esto era más fuerte y penetrante. Umi, la senpai a la que admiraba tanto, una agradable chica, su mayor ejemplo a seguir… su amiga, la que le regresó un poco de amor por la música, la estaba echando peor que a una peste.

El aire le faltaba, su corazón se sentía en pedazos.

—¿Por qué, Umi-senpai? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —murmuró con las palabras entrecortadas.

La chica desvió la mirada, manteniendo su expresión fría.

—Todo se acabó, ya puedes regresar a tu vida. No volveré a entrometerme en tu camino de nuevo.

De pronto, todo tuvo sentido con esas últimas palabras. Demasiado conocidas y que le habían dado pesadillas durante toda la semana.

—¿Es por Honoka? —preguntó, Umi sólo la miró sin decir nada. El dolor pronto se transformó en ira de nuevo, otra vez, era esa chica la culpable de todo—, pero claro que es por Honoka, siempre es Honoka, siempre ella— dijo con sarcasmo —… ¡Yo en serio quería disculparme! Quería arreglar las cosas de buena manera y veo que era una estupidez ¡No es justo Umi-senpai! ¡Ella está haciendo que yo sea la villana! ¿¡Acaso ella te pidió que actuaras así, que me echaras!? ¿¡Después de todo el trabajo!? ¡Creí que éramos amigas! ¡Yo sólo te quería ayudar! ¡Sólo le hice ver el daño que te estaba haciendo!

—¡No necesito que nadie haga eso por mí! — le gritó de vuelta Umi, levantándose del asiento, Maki hizo lo mismo chocando con la mesa en medio — ¡Eras mi amiga y confié en ti, no tenías ningún derecho de lastimar a Honoka de la forma en que lo hiciste! ¡Yo puedo defenderme sola!

—¡Entonces no lo estás haciendo bien! Estaba feliz de que me contaras de ti, pero no podía soportar viéndote llorar y a ella reír ¡No es justo! ¡No cuando me has ayudado tanto!

—¡Te dije que dejarás de decir eso! ¡No es por mí que estás aquí!

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó, tambaleándose— ¿A q-qué te refieres?

Umi suspiró volviendo a desviar la mirada, apenas la miró de reojo para responder.

— Honoka, a quien dices odiar, a quien tanto desprecias, a quien deseaste nunca conocer… es por ella que pudiste hacer todo esto. Maki… Honoka fue quién me pidió que te buscara y te convenciera.

—No —negó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar—… estás mintiendo, ¿senpai?

—No Maki, no estoy mintiendo —Umi volvió a sentarse, ofuscada—, un día mientras se saltaba unas clases, pasó por la sala de música de la universidad y te escuchó. Vino a contarme el mismo día, estaba fascinada con tu música. Para ese entonces, la obra ya había sido anunciada y ella pensó que serías ideal, por eso averiguó sobre ti, y conociéndose a sí misma, supo que jamás le harías caso, por eso me envió. Supuso que, si alguien tan centrada como yo lo intentaba, accederías. Y no se equivocó, recuperar tu amor por el piano se lo debes a Honoka.

—Ella intenta hacerme sentir miserable, ¿verdad? —cuestionó suplicante, la opresión se hacía más fuerte.

—¡Honoka no es ésa clase de persona, ella jamás le haría daño a alguien! Prefiere antes lastimarse a sí misma.

—¿Entonces por qué me está lastimando ahora? —la sorpresa surcó el rostro de Umi—, ¿por qué te contó antes sin darme una oportunidad? Ella se aferra a ti y tú se lo permites.

—¡Te equivocas Maki! ¡Es todo lo contrario, soy yo quien no quiere alejarse de ella!

Ambas estaban de nueva cuenta de pie, mirándose la una a la otra. Ninguna sabía cómo una nueva amistad ahora parecía ser una batalla de rivales. Umi defendiendo a Honoka, Maki sentenciándola.

—¿Tan grande es su amistad como para defenderla a pesar del daño que te ha hecho? Sigo sin poder entenderlo senpai.

Umi estaba tensa y agitada, no en mejores condiciones que su kouhai.

—Ha sido mi culpa —dijo en tono apesadumbrado, palmeando sus mejillas—, yo lo hice ver de esta forma, soy yo quien está lastimándola, aun cuando juré que la protegería—alzó la vista mirando a Maki con el ceño fruncido, ámbar versus violeta, dispuesta a empezar a arreglar un poco su error—, Honoka no me dijo nada, lo sé porque leí su diario.

—¿Qué?

Umi parecía más pasible después de decirlo. Su mirada se desvió en dirección a los cuartos, donde solo uno tenía su atención. Maki supo entonces qué era el libro naranja de sus manos.

—Hace una semana, ella llegó con los ojos rojos pasada la media noche, no dijo nada, apenas probó la comida y se fue a su cuarto. El cine es su último trabajo del día y el más estresante, ella siempre llega con apetito y nunca deja nada. Pero esa noche, había casi la mitad de comida en su plato, ni siquiera llegó aquí a llorar. Durante los demás días, jamás dijo nada, aunque yo sabía que estaba sucediendo algo; le pedí que me dijera, que confiara en mí y nunca lo hizo. Honoka estaba consciente de que no podría seguir trabajando contigo si me contaba lo que sucedió, por eso prefirió callar. En sus ojos se apagó cierta luz y sentí un deja vú al igual que con Kotori, entonces noté que ella ya no hablaba de ti con tanta frecuencia —Umi la miró con una expresión de tristeza y falsa sonrisa—, Honoka se había acostumbrado a hablar de sus encuentros que, incluso fue tan lejos como para inventar algunos. Ese es el tipo de preocupación que tiene por los demás, solo que yo no pude soportar seguir viéndola sufrir en silencio y decidí cometer el pecado de leer algo tan íntimo.

—Umi-senpai… ¿por qué irías tan lejos?

—Es simple, Maki. Es debido a que Honoka me salvó; así como ella te trajo a esta obra, también me trajo a esta parte de mi vida— pausó, había tanta ternura en su tono que costaba pensar que hace unos momentos gritaba—. ¿Recuerdas Maki? Soy hija de una familia tradicional que tiene un famoso Dojo, mi destino iba a ser heredarlo y dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a él. Mis padres sólo me permitieron estudiar la preparatoria y yo estaba convencida de mi destino. Lo acepté y me engañé en que era lo que quería— la historia era demasiado similar para Maki, no pudo evitar proyectarse en el relato de la mayor, alguien que la salvara… —Pero Honoka me ayudó a darme cuenta de que no era lo que deseaba— continuó Umi, sentándose, la fuerza de su ira ahora estaba en sus palabras—, ella me arrastró a un tonto proyecto de idols, me obligó a escribir letras y hacer un par de canciones que nunca salieron a la luz, ya que comenzaron los problemas dentro de la familia de Honoka. Las tres nos divertimos, son preciados recuerdos. A raíz de ello, Honoka siguió halagando mi habilidad de letrista y me di cuenta de que me gustaba hacerlo, de que la idea de hacer una carrera no me sonaba mal; poco a poco el interés y el deseo surgió, se convirtió en mi sueño. Honoka me llevó de la mano para luchar contra las ideas de mis padres, me dio apoyo y me trajo hasta aquí. Todo lo que he logrado es porque ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, y ésta vez quería ser yo quien la apoyara todo lo posible por el suyo. Me equivoqué, lo sé. Te di ideas raras y la dañé, ¿qué clase de mejor amiga soy?

Umi rompió a llorar después de eso, apretando la libreta entre su pecho dejando a Maki sin palabras.

¿Todo lo malinterpretó? ¿Fue su ceguera y egoísmo lo que transcribieron la situación para que actuara de la forma más imbécil posible? No, Umi no era la culpable, lo era ella. Tras escuchar una versión más de Honoka, la sonrisa de la chica jengibre era cegadora en sus pensamientos. Viendo a Umi llorar, se dio cuenta de lo que tanto estaba negando: no odiaba a Honoka, le tenía envidia.

Mordió su labio, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su mejilla. Rodeó la mesa dispuesta a abrazar a Umi para servir una vez más de consuelo.

—Vete Maki —le dijo Umi entre sollozos, deteniéndola.

—Umi-senpai… lo siento mucho. Lo siento, por todo. Yo no quería…

—Aunque ha sido mi culpa, no puedo ignorar que le gritaste cosas horribles a una de las personas que más amo… no puedo perdonarte Maki, simplemente es muy pronto.

El corazón de Maki se retorció en dolor.

— L-Lo entiendo— sacó el CD que preparó en casa con las composiciones terminadas y lo dejó en la mesa—… juro que arreglaré las cosas con Honoka, y para ese entonces, vendré por tu perdón de nuevo.

Umi no levantó la vista, las lágrimas de Maki siguieron cayendo cuando tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento. Sus sentimientos destrozados, la culpa y el dolor eran demasiado para soportar. Quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa y lanzarse a la cama para gritar entre las almohadas.

Estaba tan sumida en su aflicción que no notó a la persona que caminaba frente a ella hasta que ambas chocaron.

—¡Hya! —chilló una voz femenina— ¡Lo siento, ha sido mi error! ¿Eh?

Ignoró la voz, dispuesta a irse cuanto antes pero una mano la tomó del hombro, deteniéndola. Volteó, lista para lanzar un par de maldiciones, era una chica de cabello grisáceo y ojos dorados menos llamativos que los de Umi. La reconoció de inmediato gracias a las fotos del departamento del que acababa de salir.

—¿Maki-chan?

—¿Minami Kotori?

Maki parpadeó visiblemente turbada. Las lágrimas se habían detenido momentáneamente.

—¿Me... conoces?

Kotori sonrió, sonrisa que desapareció tras notar los ojos llorosos de Maki, echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada frunciendo el entrecejo. Para su asombro, la chica la tomó de las manos y de forma sutil la instó a caminar a su lado lejos de ahí.

—¡Necesitamos hablar!

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Espera…! ¿A dónde me llevas?

—¡Ya lo verás, Maki-chan!

Sin saber qué más hacer, se dejó arrastrar por ella. De todas formas, ya su voluntad no le pertenecía desde hace mucho.

.

.

* * *

La taza de humeante café en sus manos era un buen calmante para sus alterados nervios. El llanto había parado hacía unos momentos, dejando solamente la desolación vibrando en cada parte de su ser. No supo ni cómo es que llegaron al café donde vio a Honoka trabajar por primera vez, tenía la sensación de que la chica saldría en cualquier momento a atenderla, solo que no sucedió. En cambio, Nico andaba de mesa en mesa vestida de militar, la temática del día.

Kotori, la tercera del trio de amigas que según sabía, debía estar en el extranjero, estaba sacando estrellas y casi babeando viendo atentamente cada detalle de las chicas en uniforme. Por una parte, era mucho mejor que la ignorara, no podía pensar en sus razones para haberla llevado hasta ahí, aunque era exasperante esperar también.

—¿A poco no son lindas? Honoka-chan se ha de ver tan divina~ ¿no lo crees? Es una lástima que no esté aquí.

Maki se limitó a beber del café antes de que se enfriara, sin dar oportunidad a que la imagen mental apareciera.

—Escuché que era un lugar nuevo y bastante famoso por la zona —continuó la joven—, estaba ansiosa de visitarlo con las chicas y de paso inspirarme para nuevos modelos. Aun así, es una fortuna haberte encontrado antes, así he cumplido conocer dos cosas~

Pensando que ya era demasiado, sin entender nada, y aún teniendo la necesidad de regresar a casa, Maki decidió finalmente pedir explicaciones.

—¿De dónde me conoces y por qué me trajiste aquí?

A pesar del tosco tono, Kotori no se inmutó, eclipsándolo con su sonrisa enigmática. Al menos dejó de observar a las chicas para estar atenta a ella.

—¿Qué no es obvio? He oído tanto de ti en los últimos meses que hasta siento que ya eres parte de nosotras, o más bien, parte de Honoka-chan.

Maki comenzó a jugar con su cabello, buscando no sentirse tan ansiosa.

—Por si no lo sabes, no es un buen momento para hablar de eso— dijo, clavando la mirada en la ondulación del café.

—No te preocupes, estoy enterada de todo.

Volteó a verla, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo dices?

¿Era posible que Honoka no le dijera nada a Umi, pero sí a Kotori? La chica bebió de su té, el cuál había permanecido intacto, ella la imitó, era una especie de refugio a su impaciencia.

—Sé que eres la chica que de la que Honoka-chan está enamorada— canturreó.

Maki se atragantó con el café, a duras penas pudo tragarlo, poniéndose a toser fuerte y vergonzosamente. En minutos, toda la atención estaba sobre ella y eso sólo la hizo toser más. Kotori se acercó para darle ligeras palmadas en la espalda, tratando de calmarla.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó una vez pudo controlarse, su voz estaba rasgada por el esfuerzo— ¿¡D-De dónde has sacado eso!?

Kotori parecía divertida por su reacción.

—¿Acaso no es cierto?

—¡C-Claro que no! —exclamó Maki, limpiando los restos de café de la comisura de sus labios, echó una mirada filosa alrededor para ahuyentar a los curiosos, su corazón de nuevo latía fuerte y su cabeza se sentía demasiado caliente—, eso es inaudito, ¡ambas somos chicas, y ni siquiera estoy segura de considerarnos amigas!

Kotori seguía mirándola, sin inmutarse.

—Oh, como si eso importara realmente. Sólo estoy diciendo lo que veo claro, Honoka-chan ha hablado mucho de ti desde que se conocieron, en las video-llamadas ella tiene una chispa que no le he visto antes con nadie, estoy cien por ciento segura de que ella gusta de ti.

—¡Eso es imposible! — negó, asustada por la implicación, ¿a Honoka le gustaban las chicas? ¿Honoka era…?

—Ella no es gay, sin embargo, no abiertamente al menos — explicó Kotori, adivinando sus pensamientos—, podría considerarla como alguien libre, muy especial, eso sí. No se sujeta a las cosas tradicionales, es increíble por sí misma, aunque tampoco es que haya mostrado interés por alguien antes, al menos no hasta que apareciste.

A Maki le dio un vuelco en el estómago, Honoka interesada en ella, ¿románticamente? No, eso no podía ser. Pero, el hecho de que Hanayo, Rin, Umi y ahora Kotori dijeran que Honoka la mencionaba a menudo… ¿habría posibilidad de que fuera cierto? La realización de la idea le sonaba aterradora, y no porque le fuera desagradable, sino por el contrario, tenía una sensación extraña de conformidad creciendo gradualmente, ¿qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

—L-Lo sea ella o no, l-lo que sé es que yo no lo soy. Tengo muy claras mis metas— repuso Maki.

—¿Estás segura Maki-chan? No te veo muy convencida, y Honoka estalla en felicidad cuando habla de ti.

—¿Lo hace? ¡Es decir! ¡Estoy segura de que lo estás malinterpretando!

—Nunca me he equivocado —dijo Kotori, sonriendo, gesto que desapareció tan pronto como llegó—, o al menos eso creía hasta hace unos días.

Aquello llamó la atención de Maki, dejó la taza vacía en la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó.

—Hmm, es que hace unos días he sentido a Umi-chan y a Honoka-chan un poco raras. Normalmente, Honoka te menciona varias veces, pero no lo ha hecho con tanta frecuencia, y verte llorando fuera del departamento de Umi, sólo me confirma que algo sucedió —Kotori la miró con el entrecejo fruncido—, no creo que me digas lo que ha ocurrido, ¿me equivoco?

El labio de Maki tembló, acababa de conocer a la chica y no estaba segura de que tanto estaba enterada a través de las otras dos. Prefería evitar cometer más errores, ya era demasiado con lo que lidiar.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Entiendo —comprendió Kotori, volvió a sonreír demostrando que la falta de confianza no le molestaba en absoluto—, si puedo pedir algo, es que disculpes a Umi-chan en lo que sea que haya pasado. Ella le tiene un especial cuidado a Honoka-chan, es su fiel protectora y si algo la lastima, por muy pequeño que sea, tiende a reaccionar de la peor manera. No la culpo, Honoka-chan es una luz que merece ser protegida. Nos ha salvado mucho.

Kotori hablaba de la chica con un gran cariño y devoción, justo como Umi lo hizo antes. Los recuerdos de los momentos tontos al lado de la chica, el sonido de su risa, la calidez de sus manos, el brillo de sus ojos, el olor a pan horneado, le estaba costando aceptar que ellas tenían razón. Honoka era luz, muy a su pesar, una luz que también se coló en ella.

—Supongo que también a mí— dijo, sintiéndose culpable de ser la causante del distanciamiento de la chica. Ellas no merecían ser víctimas de lo que había hecho, tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes—. Umi-senpai debe odiarme mucho por haberla lastimado.

—Vaya, así que fuiste tú. Bueno, no me sorprendería que Honoka estuviera tan lejana, sigo creyendo que ella te quiere mucho, más que a cualquiera. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero siendo sincera, me siento un poco celosa de que lo lograras, y conociendo a Umi, ella debe estarlo más.

Maki la miró asombrada de la sinceridad. Fue un golpe duro y directo, ¿Umi celosa de ella?

—Eso es absurdo —dijo.

Kotori rió en respuesta.

—No lo es tanto, ya ves, Honoka siempre ha estado atenta a nosotras, y de pronto no deja de hablar de ti. Pero no te preocupes— de la nada, Kotori tomó sus manos sobre la mesa—, si Honoka te eligió, las apoyaré.

No estaba segura de querer retirar sus manos, ni menos de lo que debería decir, su rostro estaba a punto de estallar en llamas. Para su suerte, fue el mismo momento en que Nico decidió hacer su entrada.

—¡Señor, sí señor! ¿¡Desean ordenar algo más!?

—¡Kyaaa, tan moe!

Olvidándose de ella, Kotori volvió su atención a la chica bajita, que dio un pequeño brinco presa del susto.

—Eh… sí… ¿puedo ofrecerles algo más? —repitió.

—Bueno, no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad, ¡quiero un par de cheesecakes, por favor!

Nico hizo un saludo en la frente para después anotar en la libreta; volteó hacia Maki para preguntarle también.

—L-Lo mismo— respondió.

—Sigo diciendo que es una lástima no ver a Honoka-chan en uniforme, espero verla pronto en algún otro cosplay~, aún tengo un par de días en la ciudad.

—¿Honoka? —intervino Nico, mirando a ambas como si hubiesen dicho una broma— Perdonen que me meta, pero, ¿no lo saben?

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Maki, extrañada de su reacción.

—Ella dejó el trabajo por un tiempo, de hecho, creo que hizo lo mismo en todos los demás.

—¡¿Qué?! — eso explicaba por qué no la había vuelto a ver— ¿¡Por qué hizo eso!?

—Vaya, creo que lo entiendo— dijo Kotori, volteó a verla, deseando saber—, pensé que lo sabrías también Maki-chan. Verás, finalmente ha llegado su turno de brillar.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que ella va a hacer algo que sólo ella puede hacer— mencionó Nico, se encogió de hombros antes de darse vuelta e irse—: sólo espero que la idiota no lo arruine.

—¿Qué es eso? ¡No lo entiendo!

Estaba exasperada ahora, no sabía de qué rayos hablaban, ¿a dónde había ido Honoka? ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? El no entender nada la volvía loca.

Iba a exigir más explicaciones cuando su teléfono sonó, al revisar la pantalla su extrañeza aumentó, ya que no conocía el número, respondió tras un par de timbres más.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

— _Ah, ¿Eres Nishikino Maki?_ — le preguntó una chica con cierto acento al otro lado.

—Lo soy —afirmó— ¿Quién habla?

— _¡Perfecto! Verás, soy Ayase Eli, una de las protagonistas de la obra musical de la escuela_ — chica rubia, mayor, la conocía, dejó que siguiera hablando—, _sé que eres la compositora de las canciones, Umi nos confirmó que ya las tiene y bueno, lamento que no te dijeran antes, pero necesitaremos de tu ayuda para los ensayos, ya sabes, para calzar la vocalización y esas cosas. Agradecería que vinieras mañana a eso del mediodía al auditorio, ¿puedes hacerlo?_

Podía, pero no estaba segura de querer. Creyó que entregar las canciones sería lo último que haría, y ahora esto… además, tenía mucho que pensar para poder remediar el asunto de Honoka. Aun así, no podía negar que parte de su orgullo estaba comprometido, las canciones eran su mayor tesoro, y tener la oportunidad de que nadie las arruine era algo que no podía ignorar.

—D-De acuerdo—confirmó—, ahí estaré.

— _Genial, nos vemos mañana, estaremos las tres aquí._

—Bien —estuvo a punto de colgar cuando recordó algo, ella solo sabía de dos, Umi nunca le dijo quién era la tercera— espera, Ayase-san… ¿puedo preguntar algo?

— _¿Uh? Claro, dime._

—Es que… yo sólo sé de dos personas que estarán protagonizando, Toujo Nozomi y tú… ¿Quién es la tercera?

— _¿Eh? ¿No te dijeron? Lo lamento por eso, se supone que el comité debía informarte una vez la tuvimos, fue bastante difícil, pero por suerte todo está arreglado. Se trata de Kousaka Honoka, de segundo año de letras, ella…_

No escuchó el resto, el teléfono cayó de sus manos en un ruido sordo, sorprendiendo tanto a Nico que entregaba los pasteles y a Kotori, quien los recibía.

Honoka…

—¡Debe ser una broma!

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Hola de nuevo~ primero disculpas por el retraso y sin más, aquí está el siguiente capi. En verdad, que no me caben las palabras para agradecer su apoyo y que pese al retardo sigan comentando, eso me ayuda mucho, sobretodo cuando he tenido tantas dudas de qué tan cliché suene todo esto. El dolor de Honoka será bien recompensado con el dolor de Maki. Y si, alguien le atinó desde el primer capi sobre la unión de ella al proyecto. Con éste cuarto, da por finalizado la parte de conocer y en el siguiente tendremos la obra y el inicio del final. A todos los seguidores, un enorme abrazo~_


	5. Chapter 5

**MELODÍA CONTAGIOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO V.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sábado por la mañana; la escuela lucía semivacía, sumida en un inquietante silencio perturbado apenas por el murmullo de unos cuantos estudiantes que se dirigían a sus aulas, seguramente por talleres extra. Maki no era de las personas que se ponían nerviosas con facilidad, o al menos, no lo era hasta hace unos meses atrás. Justo ahora, sentía sus pasos pesados.

La idea de ver a Honoka la atormentaba, no esperaba verla de esa forma, ¡diablos! No esperaba verla tan pronto. Una semana de tortura no se comparaba con lo que atormentaba su corazón en esos momentos, esta vez sí que quería retractarse y regresar. Al menos, estaba aliviada de saber que la razón de dejar sus trabajo fuera para enfocarse en la obra.

No sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, no sabía cómo actuaría después de todas las cosas que pasaron. Era consciente de que, para conservar a Umi como su amiga, tenía que arreglas las cosas con Honoka… y si era sincera, algo en la idea de perder a la chica hiperactiva no se sentía nada bien.

 _«Sé que eres la chica de la que Honoka-chan está enamorada»_

Las palabras de Kotori resonaron en su mente provocando que el calor estallara en su cabeza, ¡eso no podía ser cierto!, ¡De ninguna forma!, ¡Honoka no podía enamorarse de ella! No cuando siempre la había tratado tan mal…

Una amarga sensación reemplazó al calor; cierto, ella siempre trató a la chica como una molestia, nunca hubo un momento en que le mostrara amabilidad, ni siquiera una sonrisa o un halago, siempre fueron regaños y desprecio ¿cómo podría Honoka quererla?

Ella debía odiarla. Y tendría toda la razón para hacerlo.

Su ánimo se desplomó de inmediato, cualquier rastro de entereza que había logrado reunir, la abandonó.

Llegó hasta el auditorio de la escuela con 20 minutos de retraso, sin atreverse a entrar. Las puertas estaban cerradas y sólo se escuchaban los murmullos del interior, no tenía el valor necesario para abrirlas.

Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse mentalmente y cuando creía estar lista, una repentina voz le golpeó los sentidos. Con la música a todo volumen, la voz... cantaba.

Aún a través de la puerta, podía escucharla con tal claridad que parecía estar en frente, no podía describir qué era lo que escuchaba o si incluso había una forma de describirlo. Cualquier pensamiento moría en su mente, mientras que una explosión de nuevas emociones estallaba.

Conocía de memoria la música, había leído antes las letras pero nada se comparaba a la voz que las hacía vivir. Su esfuerzo, su pasión, su amor, estaban tan compenetrados en el eco del canto que se sentía envuelta en un mágico hechizo, ¡tenía erizada la piel! Una sensación de placer en su interior explotaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, ¡juraba que un fuego electrizante la envolvía! Acaso ¡¿era esto un _frisson_?! No podía creerlo, ¡jamás había experimentado uno!

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse, dejándose llevar por la melodiosa voz de la cantante. Su corazón latía tan loco que estaba segura de que, si por alguna estúpida razón le daba un infarto, se iría feliz con aquella voz de ángel en el fondo.

Se llevó un tremendo golpe de regreso a la tierra cuando la canción terminó y la melodía dejó de escucharse. Respiró hondo, con algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su rostro. Era un estado deplorable que se opacaba con la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en ella. Aquello fue un canto digno de dioses.

—Vaya, este es probablemente el mayor logro de Honoka-chan —alguien silbó a su lado, al voltear totalmente sorprendida, se encontró con la sonrisa pícara de Nozomi Toujo, la misma que encontró en el parque de diversiones—. Sabía que ella cantaba bien, pero no sabía que podía poner en trance a las personas, aunque siendo tú, no me sorprende.

El shock fue instantáneo, ¡¿aquella mágica voz le pertenecía a Honoka?!, ¡No podía creerlo! Tenía ese tono chillón y dulce, ¿y ahora resultaba que cantando sonaba como un ángel irreconocible? Alguien en las alturas debería estar burlándose a carcajadas de ella, mucho más que la sonrisa encantada de Nozomi.

—No sé de qué hablas —trató de negar, aún sorprendida.

—No tienes que fingir, Maki-chan~, además de que llegas tarde.

—Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender —contestó actuando lo más digna posible.

—¿Más importantes que tener un orgasmo musical? Se nota que lo disfrutaste~

—¡Por todos los cielos, no fue así!

Nozomi alzó las manos en son de paz. Llevaba con ella algunas botellas de agua.

—No le diré, no te preocupes —dijo, divertida—, pero si no controlas eso cuando la escuches cantar de nuevo, tendremos un problema.

Maki bufó, rodando los ojos. Ya de por sí era vergonzoso que precisamente ella, de todas las personas, la viera. A pesar del temor que sentía, abrió la puerta lentamente intentando no llamar la atención del interior, Nozomi no la había dejado de observar en ningún segundo, se preguntó si también sabía lo que pasó entre ellas.

El auditorio rebosaba de luz al contrario de lo que pensó, el lugar estaba bastante ocupado con decenas de estudiantes caminando de un lado a otro cargando madera, herramientas, pintura y otras cientos de cosas; materiales que usarían para construir la escenografía de la obra. Con tanto ruido y el ir y venir, no podía creer cuán fácil le fue escuchar la canción.

—Las chicas están por ahí—señaló la mayor, pasando a su lado. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa divertida, sino una más comprensiva.

Abajo del escenario, en una de las esquinas, pudo distinguir la silueta de la chica que le estaba quitando el sueño desde la semana anterior. Alegre, sonriente, con su estilo único de confort, Honoka se veía radiante, hermosa.

El pensamiento la avergonzó, ¿por qué había pensado en eso?, ¡Era culpa de esas estúpidas ideas de las otras chicas!

Con la perturbación bailando en su mente, siguió a Nozomi en su camino hacia ellas. Honoka no estaba sola, había unas cuantas personas junto a ella, incluyendo una rubia alta con cuerpo de modelo que reconoció como la famosa extranjera Eli Ayase. La chica jengibre se encontraba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no la notó en ningún momento, sólo la rubia pareció reconocerla cuando se miraron, otorgándole una sonrisa como saludo.

—Perdonen la tardanza~, resulta que me encontré ciertas cosas interesantes por ahí~

Maki maldijo el tono juguetón de Nozomi, sabía que eso haría que ella volteara. Tragó duro preparándose para el inevitable encuentro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas encontraste Nozomi… chan? —Honoka se quedó quieta, con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

La tensión surgió en el ambiente, parecía que cualquier otro sonido se esfumó en los breves segundos en que se sostuvieron la mirada, Maki casi esperaba que fuera ella la que dijera algo.

—Tú debes ser Nishikino-san, es un placer, soy Eli Ayase —ajena a lo que sucedía, la rubia se interpuso entre ambas rompiendo el contacto, le extendió la mano y Maki correspondió con un leve apretón.

—Siento el retraso —respondió, sintiéndose decepcionada por la interrupción.

—No ha sido demasiado, y justo acaban de llegar todos —Eli señaló a tres jóvenes que estaban rodeadas por un séquito de estudiantes tomándoles medidas y algunas fotos, las reconoció como las idols de A-RISE, que también figuraban en la obra—, cierto, debo presentarte con todo el elenco ya que nos estarás ayudando.

Eli la llevó con cada una de las personas involucradas, intentó grabarse en la mente sus nombres y caras pese a que toda su atención estaba en Honoka, no podía quitar su vista de ella así fuera sólo por un vistazo, pero ella no la miró en ningún momento. Parecía más entretenida hablando con Nozomi.

Sus nervios parecían echar chispas cuando finalmente fue el turno en que se presentaran, para su estupor, Honoka no parecía en absoluto afectada luciendo tranquila y contenta como siempre.

—¿Cómo vas con los diálogos? —Eli le pregunto a la joven, una vez que volteó hacia ambas.

—¡Bastante bien! Nozomi-chan me está ayudando mucho a terminar de memorizarlos, aunque algunas frases son muy… ¿complicadas?, ¡Umi-chan es muy formal! —se quejó, golpeando su rostro con el libreto.

Eli rió por el gesto.

—Es irónico que no tengas problemas con las canciones, pero bueno, más vale que memorices todo para la próxima semana con los ensayos generales. Por cierto, déjame presentarte a nuestra directora vocal, y también compositora…—Eli se hizo a un lado dejando que las dos quedaran de frente, Honoka se quitó el libreto de la cara.

Sin saber por qué, Maki no pudo resistirse a hablar.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de… —Eli la observó, curiosa por la razón de dejarla con la palabra en la boca—, la presentación, e-es decir, yo… ella…—tragó duro, sintiendo la frialdad de unas gotas de sudor resbalar por su nuca—. Ya nos conocimos, en el departamento de Umi, y… uhm, otros lugares.

—¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que era de imaginarse —La rubia miró a Honoka después, esperando que lo admitiera.

Fueron los segundos más asfixiantes de su vida.

Honoka ofreció su mano sin titubear, sonriendo como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Maki vaciló un poco antes de tomar su mano, y al hacerlo, fue como una llamarada de sensaciones que volvía a darle algo de calidez, fue como estar en el cielo de vuelta. Sonrió, no parecía ir tan mal.

—Será un placer trabajar contigo, Nishikino-san.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Disfrazado tras esa sonrisa, el tono neutral y vacío con que la llamó fue un golpe directo; ya no había simpatía en su voz, ni una pizca de familiaridad, era como una desconocida a la que acababa de conocer. Sintió que sus ojos se aguaron al darse cuenta de que eso era lo que había provocado.

No pudo decir nada, dejó que sus manos se soltaran; la vio ignorarla, volviéndose hacia Eli quién sólo levantó una ceja un poco extrañada por la reacción. Siguieron hablando entre ellas como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejándola fría y con la amargura creciente. Honestamente, todo su ánimo se derrumbó demasiado rápido, con pasos vacilantes se alejó de ellas y se desplomó en una de las sillas cercanas.

Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

El resto del día se la pasó escuchando cada una de las canciones que se interpretarían. Eli, como coordinadora general, se encargó de organizar las rondas dejando para la próxima semana el ensayo general de toda la obra, solo quería que Maki las escuchara para que, en la siguiente sesión, afinara los detalles con quienes creyera que lo necesitaran.

Realmente no había mucho que hacer, Maki ni siquiera era cantante profesional, y ese trabajo bien le correspondía a las idols, en sí, sólo se limitaría a asegurarse de que las canciones estuvieran en el tiempo correcto durante el desarrollo. Era mucho más sencillo de lo que esperó, ya que la mayoría cantaba bastante bien.

El problema es que por más que deseaba mantenerse en sus cabales, sus ojos siempre terminaban encontrando a Honoka, hasta su oído parecía haberse afinado para reconocer su voz, pues sabía cuándo ella estaba riendo o practicando sus canciones; era bastante tonto de su parte y un serio golpe a su sentido profesional, pero era algo que no podía evitar. No cuando recordaba el desconsuelo de su apellido en su voz. Honoka brillaba para todos menos para ella, y se lo merecía con creces pero no era menos doloroso. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se supone que arreglaría las cosas de ese modo?

Cuando la chica subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar aquellas letras que sabía de memoria, al igual que la primera vez, el fuego electrizante la consumió por completo. No podía pensar en nada aparte de lo maravillosa que sonaba, de la forma tan sorprendente en que lograba transmitir cada frase, el dolor, la angustia, la alegría. Honoka era fascinante, no había nada que se comparara.

Durante su canto, por breves momentos sus miradas se encontraban, y Maki sentía que aquellas injusticias que cantaba eran para ella, fue una agonía saber que la odiaba. En ningún momento volvió a pensar en Umi, era Honoka quien la tenía cegada.

Al finalizar, el arrepentimiento la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, quería disculparse, pedirle perdón, ¡suplicar si era necesario! En vez de eso, se quedó observando como ella bajaba, recibiendo agua y pañuelos de la chica baja castaña de A-RISE, Honoka le sonreía y la abrazaba, jugueteando con ella; gestos que la otra chica aceptaba gustosa.

Algo la carcomía por dentro viendo el intercambio, sabiendo que alguna vez ella estuvo en su lugar.

Tratando de no lucir demasiado perturbada, Maki se esforzó por dar sus opiniones a cada uno de los actos, habló con el equipo de sonido para concertar pruebas de volumen que ayudaran a las escenas, todos estaban emocionados de cooperar para que la obra fuera un éxito. El día finalizó con una breve reunión de los equipos técnicos para fijar horarios de las siguientes semanas y ya que su trabajo no era demasiado, apenas aparecería dos días, era un trato bastante bueno, porque no estaba segura de poder soportar ver tanto tiempo a Honoka interactuando tan cariñosa con otras personas.

Nozomi pareció darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo, en momentos sólo le daba palmadas en la espalda cuando la atrapaba mirando de más. Si sabía o no lo que pasó, no parecía tener intenciones de decirle nada y eso era mejor, suficiente tenía con lo que Kotori y Umi le metieron en la cabeza, sobretodo la modista. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de si Honoka la quería como algo más, y, para su frustración, ella misma comenzaba a ser más consciente de las cosas que le provocaba.

Mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento después de despedirse de todos, a lo lejos observó a Honoka caminar sola, no parecía estar esperando a nadie particularmente ni nadie más la seguía, podía ser una buena oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Se acercó sigilosa intentando no llamar su atención de forma innecesaria, ella tarareaba una de las canciones. Tal vez ofrecerla a llevar a su departamento sería un buen inicio, al menos eso creyó.

Tragó la nerviosidad que se acumulaba en su garganta para poder hablarle.

—¡Ho-Honoka! —la chica se detuvo al llamado, volteando por encima del hombro para verla, si hubo una sorpresa en su rostro oculto bajo la oscuridad de la noche, no lo supo— Ehm, bueno, me preguntaba si… si podía darte un aventón… es que, voy cerca del departamento.

—Gracias…—aquello elevó las esperanzas de Maki—, pero no lo necesito. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Entiendo… p-puedo llevarte a donde quieras; no tengo ningún problema —refutó, negándose a perder la oportunidad.

Honoka dio un paso al frente, poniéndose bajo la luces de las farolas, ella lucía indiferente en contraste con el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Maki.

—Eres amable, Nishikino-san pero no gracias, prefiero caminar.

Sus palabras eran dagas frías que se enterraban en sus entrañas.

—No me llames así —le dijo, sin frenar el tono lastimoso de su voz—, p-puedes llamarme Maki, como antes.

Honoka negó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Eso sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte —no había desprecio, sólo neutralidad y eso era más doloroso todavía.

—Honoka…—respiró intranquila, tratando de ordenar sus ideas sin que sus emociones se alteraran más—, está bien, la verdad es que necesito hablar contigo… sobre algunas cosas.

—Si es por la obra, podemos vernos en los ensayos, no hay nada más de qué hablar —respondió la chica, cortante.

—¡Oh, por favor! No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es —exclamó exasperada, revolviéndose parte del cabello, la situación la comenzaba a alterar—, quiero solucionar las cosas por el bien de las dos… y de Umi-senpai —agregó al final.

—¿Arreglar? —Honoka ladeó la cabeza—, lo siento Nishikino-san, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Umi-chan en esto? Ah, cierto, ¡estuviste trabajando con ella en las canciones!

—¿Qué?, ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú ya sabías eso.

—¿Yo? Pero si apenas nos conocimos en la mañana, ¿no estarás confundiéndome con alguien más?

El corazón de Maki cayó. Esto no estaba pasando.

—Honoka, ¿es en serio? No puedes hacer esto, ¡no puedes fingir que acabamos de conocernos!

—Yo no estoy fingiendo nada —replicó ella, evitando su mirada—, n-no sé de lo que hablas… y ya es tarde, debo irme.

Honoka se dio la vuelta retomando su camino, era obvio que intentaba fingir, algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Sentía un enorme nudo de impotencia atravesándole la garganta y unas irremediables ganas de golpear algo, no se rendiría si es lo que ella quería, de ninguna forma. Avanzó de nuevo hasta tomarla de la mano para detenerla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Honoka le increpó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Te dije que necesitamos hablar!

Ella intentó zafarse, pero Maki la tenía bien sujeta, tal vez con un poco extra de fuerza.

—Te digo que no hay nada que decir, ¡suéltame Nishikino-san!

—No hasta que vengas conmigo.

—No puedes retenerme.

—Hablaremos quieras o no —advirtió, dándole un tirón para hacerla caminar.

La acción provocó que Honoka tropezara. Asustada, Maki envolvió su brazo libre en su cintura previniendo una caída. Ahora las dos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca; aún a través de la ropa, podía sentir su figura, ni tan esbelta, ni tan regordeta como alguna vez creyó, tenía una silueta perfecta para alguien que hacía demasiadas actividades y comía en exceso. No solo eso, sus rostros también estaban cerca. Siendo más alta que ella, podía sentir su respiración en su barbilla y el olor a pan y fresas impregnando sus fosas nasales, ¿desde cuándo olía tan bien?

Su respiración se puso errática, Honoka no se apartaba tampoco y en un impulso que no comprendía, la atrajo más a ella con su mano trazando el contorno de su cuerpo. Estaba hipnotizada por esos ojos azules resplandecientes que la observaban fijos, enmarcados por las suaves facciones que apenas lograba ver. Su mirada se desvió por segundos a sus labios, tenían algo que le llamaba la atención, si tan sólo se inclinara un poco más… la distancia se acortó de pronto, tan cerca…

—¡Hey Honoka!

Las manos de la chica la empujaron, poniendo distancia entre ambas. El trance se rompió y la vergüenza no se hizo esperar, al caer en cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

—Diablos, lo siento, ¿interrumpía algo? —la chica idol con la que estuvo hablando en la mañana corrió hacia ellas.

Honoka le dio la espalda, impidiendo que viera su expresión pero por el escaneo de la chica más baja, debía lucir extraña.

—¡Para nada Tsubasa-chan! —negó Honoka, descaradamente—, yo… casi me caigo y Nishikino-san lo evitó, ¡qué suerte!

El interior de Maki se revolvió.

—No me sorprendería de ti, debes tener más cuidado Honoka-san —dijo Tsubasa riendo, después miró a Maki.

—Yo…

—¡Entonces! —Honoka ni siquiera la dejó hablar, frunció el ceño, molesta, aunque una parte se preguntaba por qué no estaba aliviada de evitar que avanzaran— ¿Qué es lo que querías?

—¡Cierto! Quería hablar un poco de algunas cosas de nuestras escenas, puedo llevarte a tu departamento mientras hablamos.

Maki deseó que Honoka se negara.

—Claro, me parece bien, ¡vamos!

Eso fue el colmo, Honoka la estaba evitando de la manera más vil que podía, ¡y justo después de… lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido!

—Perfecto, adelante entonces, hasta luego Nishikino-san.

—Nos vemos —dijo, mirando exclusivamente a Honoka, esperaba que algo de su enojo le llegara, en cambio, ella parecía un poco, ¿nerviosa?, ¿Acaso la había puesto nerviosa? Su ego se infló.

Las vio alejarse juntas, caminando hombro con hombro como viejas amigas, dejándole una sensación de molestia y decepción. Suspiró exasperada, la había jodido mucho más.

.

.

* * *

El resto de ensayos y pruebas no fue menos frustrante. La incomodidad era aterradora cuando estaban juntas, Honoka solo hablaba con ella cuando era estrictamente necesario, con frases simples y cortas, y para peor, usando su apellido. Varias veces intentó sacar el tema de una oportunidad de estar a solas y poner en claro las cosas, pero ella terminaba huyendo tomando como pretexto que alguien más la necesitaba.

Honestamente, Maki comenzaba a darse por vencida. No quería nada de eso, que Honoka la ignorara le resultaba demasiado doloroso por algo que no lograba entender, se odiaba a sí misma por haberle gritado, y si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo para darse un golpe, lo haría sin dudar.

Para colmo, escucharla cantar y verla actuar hacía todo más complicado, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella ni por un segundo, la observaba tanto que rayaba en la obsesión. Honoka era otra persona cuando actuaba, sin importar la escena, terminaba transportándose junto a ella en el dolor y amor que profesaba, y cuando cantaba, era otro nivel. Su mente la proyectaba como una diosa, cada canción impregnada de su esencia le calaba hondo quitándole el aliento, varias veces se encontró pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tenerla cantando sólo para ella, sin nadie más.

Pensamientos así eran cada vez más comunes, su mente se llenaba de ideas e imaginaciones demasiado absurdas. Seguía culpando a Kotori por haber sugerido tal cosa como amor, pero mientras más frecuentes eran los recuerdos del tacto de Honoka, de su aliento cerca y de la sensación de sus manos deslizándose en su cintura, más enferma se ponía.

Nunca había pensado de esa manera de nadie, a pesar de las cientos de citas que había tenido en el pasado, cuando comparaba la sensación de esos chicos tratando de acariciarla o intentando besarla, le provocaba un total desagrado. Se supone que cosas como esas deberían hacer su corazón latir, ponerla nerviosa y desear más… pero sólo con Honoka estaba ocurriendo, ¿siempre fue así? O realmente estaba en una clase de psicosis y estrés. Ya estaba pensando en sacar una cita con el psicólogo, no podía ser normal todo eso, aunque claro, lo haría después de solucionar las cosas.

* * *

—Realmente estás loca por ella, ¿cómo pudo esa idiota atrapar un pez tan grande?

—¡No me ha atrapado!

—Aún, ¿no estabas intentando besarla?

—¡Casi se caía! Sólo evité que se lastimara y… acabamos así. N-No estaba pensando en hacer eso.

—Suena a que fue a propósito y en un lugar público, ¿cómo es que no tienes una infracción por inmoralidad?

—Comienzo a creer que fue un error hablar de esto, un psicólogo diría cosas más oportunas —dijo, jugueteando con su cabello.

—¡Te cobraré triple por el café, si te hace sentir mejor!

Bufó, no sabía en qué momento le pareció buena idea ir a la cafetería de Nico, solo quería apartar su mente un momento de Honoka, y definitivamente no lo estaba logrando ahí. Había muy poca afluencia de clientes, debía lucir bastante perturbada como para que la chica enana gastara su tiempo de descanso en ella.

—No me estás ayudando en nada, ¿sabes?

—Espera, ¿necesitas ayuda? Creí que lo tenías todo claro, es decir, por todo lo que has dicho, significa que estás locamente enamorada de ella —Nico no vacilaba esta vez, la observaba desde el asiento de enfrente mientras tomaba té.

Maki miró su taza semivacía, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría. Todo era tan confuso desde que aceptó ese trabajo, solo que, a diferencia de lo que pensaba antes acerca de desear no haberlo hecho, ahora no estaba tan en desacuerdo con los sentimientos que albergaba. Tristes y desolados, también la hacían sentir viva.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Si es verdad… que ella me gusta… ugh, mi padre va a echarme de la casa y desheredarme. Soy su única hija, va a odiarme por toda la vida.

—Hum, eso es posible. Aunque antes de preocuparte por eso, deberías primero aceptar que Honoka te gusta —Nico sonrió, intentando generar confianza pese al absurdo traje de enfermera que portaba—, no eres la primera que pasa por una situación difícil pero creo que si solucionas las cosas con Honoka, será mucho más fácil enfrentar a tu padre, ella tiene una irrazonable suerte para que las cosas vayan bien, ¿puedes creer que a ella se le ocurrió esto de las temáticas?, ¡Y mira, funcionó!

Ya ni le sorprendía, esa chica era todo un estuche de cosas fortuitas que no podía imaginar. Como la misma obra, según le contó Eli, fue Honoka quien tuvo la genial idea de hacer algo nuevo por el aniversario escolar y terminó sugiriendo que las carreras se unieran en ello, más que eso, logró que el famoso grupo de A-RISE se uniera, y con ello aseguraba una gran atención de los medios.

Si lo que Umi contó sobre las intenciones de Honoka de ser cantante era cierto, entonces esto aseguraba que fuera escuchada por un amplio público con productores. Como siempre, la forma en cómo logró encajar todo, la hacía ver como alguien bastante capaz y certera en sus objetivos, no era tan idiota como parecía, y eso, le era sumamente atractivo…

Tomó el resto de café de golpe, atrapada por el pensamiento, chilló debido a lo caliente que estaba, incluso Nico se asustó.

—¡¿Acaso quieres quemarte la garganta?!

Maki se cubrió con las manos el rostro, tratando de evitar que el sonrojo se escapara de su cara.

—¡Por todos los cielos!, ¡De verdad ella me gusta!

Nico enarcó una ceja, impresionada por la repentina honestidad.

—Puff, pensé que tendrías un poco más de lucha.

—¡Se supone que debes darme palabras de aliento! —replicó sin quitarse las manos— ¡No sé qué voy a hacer ahora!

—Bueno, definitivamente no puedes decirle.

Bajó las manos, confundida. Miró a la chica pidiendo una explicación.

—Es que, si lo haces —continuó Nico, observándola seriamente—, seguro la vas a desconcentrar. Ya sabes, esta obra es muy importante para ella y para todos los demás y siendo una de las actrices principales, podría arruinarla.

Recordó todo el trabajo que habían hecho para llegar a este punto. Ver a Honoka radiante, a Umi concentrada, a Kotori vagando con telas encima; la obra era importante para todos.

—Tienes razón —admitió, ella veía de primera mano el esfuerzo que todos ponían en el evento. Sin embargo, saber que Honoka la trataba tan indiferente, seguía siendo doloroso—, demonios ¿qué haré? No puedo continuar así, viéndola… ser tan… ella con los demás mientras a mí me ignora. Ahora que estoy consciente de esto… ugh, es tan estúpido.

—Creo que este es un pago justo por lo mal que la hiciste sentir— Nico le lanzó una mirada de resentimiento que le provocó un poco de escalofríos—, lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar hasta que termine todo para decirle. Al menos estará en sus cinco sentidos para aceptarte o batearte. Tampoco es mucho tiempo, el musical es en dos semanas. Tendrás que aguantar, Maki-chan.

Suspiró.

—Al menos no será peor de lo que ya es.

Nico asintió, satisfecha de la buena acción del día.

—Estoy feliz de poder ayudar a los corazones rotos, ¡es el trabajo ideal de la gran Nico-nii! ¡Dar una sonrisa en los corazones de las personas!

Maki rodó los ojos para después sonreír con extrema gratitud. No esperaba que la chica fuera tan abierta a escucharla, y más, a aconsejarla; no se sentía segura de hablar con Rin y Hanayo aún, esto le ayudaba a poner muchas cosas claras en su mente para enfrentarlas y enfrentar a la misma Honoka.

—Gracias Nico, no sabes cuánto me ayudas.

—Siempre que tengas problemas, puedes acudir a… espera —se detuvo, pasmada— ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? Wow, ¡me llamaste por mi nombre! Vaya, Honoka sí que te hace bien.

El sonrojo regresó de nuevo.

—¡C-Claro que no! —trató de negar, siendo infructuoso cuando se puso a reír seguida de Nico.

Siguieron hablando luego del intercambio, sintiéndose aliviada y con un peso menos con el que cargar. Honoka logró capturarla por más que había intentado alejarse de ella, y no le parecía tan mala idea pensar en que el desprecio se había ido, siendo reemplazado por algo tan hermoso. Aún si tenía que rogarle que la escuchara, aún si debía secuestrarla o algo por el estilo, se encargaría de que sus sentimientos le llegaran.

.

.

* * *

Las dos semanas se fueron volando hasta llegar el gran día. Todos los esfuerzos, las horas invertidas, los desvelos, las pruebas, se acabaron. Había llegado el momento de mostrar al mundo por lo que trabajaron tan arduamente, y también, era un día menos en que Maki liberaría sus sentimientos.

Apenas pudo pegar el ojo la noche anterior, los nervios la consumían. Era el gran día para Honoka, por lo que tanto luchó y se esforzó, las tantas veces que la vio ensayando sola mientras la espiaba con el mayor sigilo que tenía. Muchas veces su voluntad casi se quebró con la idea de contarle todo, pero supo manejarlo y ponerse a raya. Solo le quedaba orar para que todo saliera bien.

Llegó horas antes del evento, sin poder reprimir la emoción que sentía. Estaba dispuesta a ser la supervisora del equipo de sonido, nada podría arruinar el musical.

O eso deseaba.

Más adelante, antes de alcanzar el auditorio, vio a Honoka a la lejanía caminando lentamente. Pensó que cuanto menos, podría darle unas palabras de aliento para el show, ella no lo rechazaría, ¿verdad? Y al final, aunque fuera vergonzoso, la abrazaría para felicitarla.

Decidida, sonrió y aceleró el paso, tratando de alcanzarla.

—Hey, ¡Honoka! —le gritó, esperando que se detuviera.

Pero no lo hizo, ella siguió caminando cerca de la pared, muy cerca, lo cual era extraño. Al acercarse más, Maki notó que se tambaleaba.

—¿Honoka? —volvió a insistir, preocupada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

La chica siguió ignorándola, avanzando paso a paso. No estaba bien, pensó Maki y al igual que ella, caminó más rápido.

—¡Honoka!

—¿Eh? —finalmente ella pareció reaccionar, se detuvo y, volteando lentamente, la miró—, ¿Maki-chan…?

Cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.

—¡HONOKA!

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_ _De nuevo gracias por leer, y con este episodio nos acercamos al final~ lamento la demora, han sido tiempos difíciles pero aquí seguimos, cumpliendo. Espero que les haya agradado y como siempre sus impresiones son importantes ;D Hasta pronto~_


	6. Chapter 6

**MELODÍA CONTAGIOSA**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Happy New Year & Merry Christmas! (léase con voz de inglés avanzado de Mari) Y Reyes Magos y Día de la Candelaria… por si acaso (?) Pongo las notitas acá para no arruinarles la sorpresa del final~ ¬w¬ Espero disfruten esta nueva actualización y con gratitud por sus comentarios, les informo que sólo queda el capítulo final, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo! _

_Y sin más, el penúltimo capítulo~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Las fuerzas de sus piernas no fueron suficientes para evitar que Honoka cayera de cara al suelo.

— ¡Honoka!

Los sentidos de Maki se dispararon al ver a la chica inmóvil; aunque sabía que no debía alterarse, no podía conservar la calma tratándose de Honoka. Sus nervios la traicionaban. Echó vistazos al pasillo mientras se agachaba a su lado, odiando que ninguna otra persona se apareciera por ahí, ¿era demasiado temprano?

Se quitó la chaqueta y la amoldó lo mejor que pudo para ponerla en el suelo, con extremo cuidado volteó el cuerpo de Honoka, dejando su cabeza firme sobre el bulto. Revisó su muñeca y yugular, su pulso era débil y rápido… No era una buena señal.

Con la yema de sus dedos, le abrió los ojos, buscando una señal de lucidez. Honoka seguía inconsciente.

—No lo entiendo, ¿q-qué fue lo que pasó? Tengo… tengo que llamar a una ambulancia.

Aturdida, recordó que su teléfono estaba en la chaqueta. Cuando lo obtuvo, no pudo evitar mirar el rostro inerte de la chica, sus labios entreabiertos exhalaban aire con rapidez. Entonces notó la palidez de estos… no, más que eso, su piel usualmente bronceada, tenía otra tonalidad, ¿amarilla? La chispa brilló en su cabeza, revisó de nuevo sus ojos poniendo especial atención en la conjuntiva.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Eres una idiota —musitó.

Apretó con fuerza el teléfono, impotente. Fue justo como siempre dijo que pasaría y el peso de haber atinado, la agobiaba. Le dirigió una mirada triste a la chica en el suelo, sabiendo que nada podía hacerse.

Tecleó el número de su hospital y antes de poder presionar el botón verde, el aparato voló de sus manos.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los azules, semi abiertos, semi vacíos.

—Por favor, no llames a nadie —ella suplicó con voz patosa.

—Estás enferma —le indicó, endureciendo su voz—, tienes que ser atendida de inmediato, suministrarte algunas vitaminas, descansar y comer bien —contrario a su pulso acelerado, su piel se sentía fría.

Honoka hizo el amago de levantarse, ignorando sus protestas.

—Debo reunirme con Kotori-chan y Umi-chan para el vestuario, eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

La ayudó a reincorporarse, pero los calambres en sus piernas impedían que se mantuviera bien de pie.

—Tienes una severa anemia, y si no te tratas ahora, podría empezar una hemorragia conflictiva. Honoka, entiende, así como estás, no eres capaz de hacer nada —le dolía decirlo, ser ella quién se encargara de alejarla de lo que amaba, ¿era este otro castigo? ¿Verla fallar?

—Tú no lo entiendes —gruñó la chica, no se despegó de la pared intentando avanzar.

Fue por su teléfono y chaqueta para correr a su lado, intentando alcanzar su brazo para detenerla; Honoka apartó su mano antes de tocarla.

El rechazo le dolió.

—Claro que lo hago, tú eres la que no entiende, estás en una condición crítica; este es tu límite —dijo, sentía la hiel subir a cada palabra, la amargura de la sentencia.

—Puedo hacer esto, no voy a dejarlas, ¡no después de todo lo que hicimos! —ella la miró con enardecidos ojos. Sus labios pálidos apenas se abrían.

Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. No podía enfurecerse, no en estas condiciones donde el ánimo de la chica jengibre estaba en llamas. Alguien tenía que ser razonable, al menos esta vez.

—Llamaré a Umi, ella tiene que saber, si es que no se ha dado cuenta antes. No sé cómo pudiste pasar de ella.

Honoka se despegó de la pared, dispuesta a quitarle el móvil. Maki la esquivó a tiempo, guardando el dispositivo en su pantalón. Justo antes de que ella trastabillara, alcanzó a sostenerla evitando una nueva caída.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Estás demasiado débil! Necesitas reposar, no seas terca y por una vez, piensa en ti.

—¡Es porque estoy pensando en mí que no puedo rendirme! — Honoka gritó, sus manos se cerraron sobre su ropa, arrugando la tela y arañando algo de piel, no protestó.

Sus propias manos se cernieron de forma suave sobre las ajenas que, pese a su condición, aún conservaban algo de calidez.

—Yo más que nadie sé lo mucho que has trabajado —le dijo mirándola, aun cuando ella no la veía—, pero también los demás lo han hecho, no es sólo tu oportunidad, Honoka, podrías desmayarte de nuevo, y echar a perder todo el trabajo.

En vez de obtener una respuesta, obtuvo un desgarrador sollozo. Genial, la había jodido de nuevo.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba igual de perdida. No quería verla fallar, pero tampoco quería verla enferma. Las dos visiones eran horribles, ¿de verdad no podía hacer nada? ¿Era ella culpable de esto?

—¡No voy a rendirme! Es porque ellos confían en mí, que tengo que hacerlo, nadie puede reemplazarme, ¡nunca contemplamos un suplente! —dijo, entre palabras cortadas.

Sus manos la dejaron libre, sintiendo el miedo de verla caer de nuevo, no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que sintió su cuerpo apresado entre sus brazos.

Esperaba que ella la apartara, lo que no hizo, pronto sintió sus manos envolverla también. Honoka pareció olvidar el problema entre las dos, los resentimientos y el odio, estaba tan necesitada de consuelo, que no le iba a negar el confort que podría proveerle. De nuevo la escuchaba llorar, aunque esta vez, podía sentir las lágrimas empapando sus hombros, ¿es que era su destino escuchar su voz rota? Quería eliminar cualquier rastro de tristeza, borrar cualquier desconsuelo que la atormentara, ahora lo sabía. Pero en ese momento, no había nada que pudiera hacer para aliviar su pesar.

Verla tan frágil, removió la culpa que guardaba.

—Lo siento, Honoka, por todas las cosas que dije esa noche —musitó, no podía ser el mejor momento para disculparse, pero estando ahí, entre sus brazos, la aflicción la envolvía—, la verdad, es que nunca había oído a alguien cantar como lo haces, no sólo eres talentosa, también eres una maravillosa persona, ¡y aun no entiendo como en este maldito mundo…! —suspiró, una de sus manos viajó hasta la cabellera naranja, para acariciarla con sutiles roces—… alguien no te ha encontrado. Lamento las cosas horribles que te dije, no sabes cuánto me detesto por haberlo hecho, ¡no lo merecías...!

Pasaron unos segundos donde sólo escuchó a Honoka intentando detener el llanto, la apretó más, tratando de transmitirle confort.

—Has trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí —continuó diciendo—, has hecho más que nadie y estoy segura de que tendrás la recompensa por hacerlo. De alguna forma, los demás lo arreglarán, nos encargaremos de eso para que tú descanses. Honoka, no sabes cuánto lamento que no puedas actuar, pero sé que vas a triunfar… tal vez no hoy, pero lo harás.

La chica se alejó poco a poco de la comodidad, la miró a los ojos con aquél destello de determinación ardiendo.

—Si eso es lo que crees… si tengo una oportunidad… entonces, ¡ayúdame a que ese día sea hoy!

Los ojos llorosos de Honoka le dieron un golpe directo.

—¿¡Q-Qué!? Si hubiera alguna forma, sin dudar lo haría, ¡pero estás enferma! Es diferente.

—Entonces, hazlo por arrepentimiento.

No, no podía jugar de esa forma con ella.

—No puedo. No puedes usar eso conmigo, ¡podrías empeorar!

—¡Por favor! —la chica suplicó— Hazlo por todos, muéstrame que de verdad lo lamentas.

—Honoka… es difícil.

—¡Maki-chan! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! ¡Tal vez la única! —Honoka la tomó de las manos, su pálido rostro ahora estaba tiñéndose de coraje— Mis padres y mi hermana están ahí, tengo que demostrarles que puedo hacer esto, que no fue un error haber intentado llegar aquí —su tono se suavizó, el agarre en sus manos se aflojó—, tú no sabes lo difícil que fue despertar temprano cada día cuando solo querías dormir un poco más, aguantar el frio de las madrugadas y las lluvias de la tarde, poner tu atención y energías en cada lugar y cada empleo. Pasar las noches metida en tareas y proyectos y pensar que ya no puedes más, sentir que tu alma y voz mueren con los ensayos, tener el cuerpo adormecido, y aun así, seguir moviéndote, soportar regaños y aún mantener la sonrisa. Llorar en soledad, porque no quieres preocupar a nadie, ni siquiera a Umi-chan —su voz se fue apagando—… Ver a tu familia esperar el momento en que falles, ¡tú no sabes lo que es luchar por algo que amas más que a tu propia vida!

—Honoka… —susurró, desconsolada. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

Umi siempre le habló sobre la fuerza que la impulsaba, no sabía que en la misma proporción la gastaba, nunca se imaginó el peso de la carga sobre sus hombros.

—¿Nunca te has sentido así? ¿Querer demostrarles a tus padres que puedes hacer las cosas, que puedes lograrlo? He vivido bajo la sombra de lo que ellos creen, de sus propias metas y reflejo en mí, pero no es lo que yo quería, no es lo que me hacía sentir viva… Encontré algo que amo hacer, ¡y voy a luchar por ello!

Cobarde, así es como se sentía. Honoka había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a su familia frente a todos para lograr su meta, aun sin su apoyo, y sin el apoyo de nadie más, buscaba demostrarse a sí misma de lo que era capaz.

Algo que ella nunca hizo, siempre fueron sus padres los que impusieron sus deseos, había olvidado incluso, lo que era soñar.

—Lo entiendo, ¡lo entiendo! Diablos, quisiera no entenderlo —dijo finalmente, frustrada. No importaba lo mucho que se opusiera, la resolución de Honoka era demasiado apabullante.

La chica jengibre sonrió con ternura radiante. La chica de ojos violeta cambió la posición de sus manos, siendo ella quien las sostuviera ahora.

—Pero será a mi modo.

Con sus manos unidas, Maki se llevó a Honoka a paso lento hacia el consultorio general de su facultad, estaba segura de que nadie estaba ahí y ella por suerte tenía una copia de la llave.

Actuó lo más rápido posible, midiendo el tiempo que les quedaba antes de que los preparativos comenzaran; le costó un poco de trabajo que Honoka se dejara suministrar suero en la vena, entre sus quejidos y lloriqueos, le explicó que era la única forma de ayudarla por ahora.

—Esto duele —gimoteó la chica, tratando de no mirar tanto tiempo la aguja insertada en su brazo.

—No creías que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad? —le preguntó burlona, obteniendo un adorable puchero como recompensa—, aunque aún necesitas más vitaminas y dormir, una mejor dieta también. Por el momento, esto sólo te proporcionará un poco de estabilidad, para que no estés tan deshidratada. Aún hay riesgo de que te desmayes, voy a estar vigilándote y si veo que llegas al límite, no me importará entrar y detener todo para sacarte. Tendré mi auto listo para llevarte al hospital cuando acabe, ¿entendido? —como ella guardó silencio, lo repitió, esta vez en tono más amenazante— ¿Lo has entendido, Honoka?

—Sí, lo sé —asintió enfurruñada—, no pasará nada, lo juro, y si siento que estoy mal, saldré de la obra.

Maki la miró sonriendo, complacida de estar en buenos términos, o al menos en una tregua. Había visto una faceta nueva en ella, y el sentimiento de gozo y protección dentro suyo se hizo más fuerte. No cabía duda, de que le gustaba demasiado.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Nishikino…—las palabras se detuvieron, el corazón en su pecho se sintió helado—, Maki-chan, gracias, Maki.

El fuego derritió el breve hielo que se formó. En un movimiento atrevido, una de sus manos, viajó a su rostro para acariciar con parsimonia sus mejillas, Honoka la miró confusa y ella sólo atinó a seguir sonriendo.

—Aún no he dicho todo, hay otra cosa que debo decirte… pero será cuando todo acabe.

—Lo estaré esperando —los azules de Honoka brillaron expectantes.

Maki se alejó de ella y se centró en su tarea, dejando a Honoka repasar sus diálogos en extrema concentración. Pasado el tiempo, juntas se trasladaron a la obra donde Kotori y las demás ya las esperaban.

Antes de entrar, sabiendo que Umi estaba ahí, impaciente, instó a Honoka que lo hiciera primero, aún no estaba lista para hablar con su senpai y mucho menos, con las condiciones actuales. También le había jurado a Honoka que no le diría a nadie, y pensaba cumplirlo pese a lo riesgoso que se veía.

Si esta era su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con la chica que le gustaba, entonces no lo arruinaría.

Pronto, el auditorio zumbó de excitación, los actores fueron transformados y el escenario se encendió.

El musical dio inicio.

.

.

* * *

Desde el comienzo, la audiencia se vio inmersa en la historia, las exclamaciones de asombro y gracia no se hicieron esperar.

Orgullosa, Maki observó el auditorio a reventar, con las primeras filas ocupadas por prensa y gente que no parecían ser cualquiera. Ese debía ser el poder que genera contar con estrellas famosas participando, aunque le gustaría que la atención fuese a una sola persona, la misma que ella miraba fijamente.

Honoka lucía impecable, el maquillaje la ayudaba a ocultar la palidez de su piel y aunque el suero no era gran cosa, parecía proporcionarle un poco más de fuerza para actuar. No dejó de mirarla ni un segundo, pendiente de cada movimiento y cada gesto, de cada gota de sudor y jadeo; al menor indicio, ella entraría para llevársela.

No era la única que miraba tan atentamente sus movimientos, Umi, del otro lado del escenario, no la perdía de vista tampoco. Más de una vez cruzaron miradas, Maki hizo todo lo posible por mostrar su arrepentimiento esperando que ella lo comprendiera, pero Umi parecía no estar dispuesta a ceder tan fácil. En algún momento tuvo el impulso de ir hacia ella y decirle lo que ocurría con Honoka, sólo que, conociéndola, ella sí sería capaz de sacarla a la fuerza y eso era algo que no podía permitir, no después de ver a la chica jengibre tan desesperada.

Apenas Honoka salía de escena, quería correr a su lado y preguntar cómo se sentía, en cambio, se quedó a la distancia tratando de que nadie notara su preocupación. Umi era quien tenía ese puesto, aun sin saber nada. Sus dedos tamborileaban en sus brazos, buscando apartar el nerviosismo. Sólo tras el tercer acto, tuvo su oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, debido a que Umi tuvo que arreglar algún detalle extra con el narrador.

—¿Te has sentido mareada de nuevo? ¿Tienes dolor en alguna parte? ¿Nauseas? — la atacó con preguntas, una vez que logró llegar hasta ella para pasarle agua y una toalla para el sudor.

—Prometí que no te mentiría y no lo haré —Honoka le sonrío—, siento mi cuerpo un poco adormecido, pero estamos a la mitad, ¡lo lograré!

—Se acerca tu solo, ten cuidado. Recuerda que no dudaré en saltar si pasa algo —le advirtió, mientras terminaba de revisar sus signos vitales. Aún estaban débiles—, en serio, Honoka, si sientes que no puedes, sal de ahí. Ya hiciste lo suficiente.

—No te preocupes Maki-chan, ¡nada pasará!

Maki no estaba tan segura, pero no podía hacer nada más que confiar en ella.

—Sé que puedes, así que… suerte.

Una chica del staff les avisó de la siguiente escena, internamente, esperaba que Honoka dijera algo más, aunque no estaba segura de qué. Ella suspiró y manteniendo su sonrisa, marchó hacia el escenario.

Hizo lo mismo, ocupando su lugar a un lado, conservando el agua y la toalla entre sus manos. De pronto, su celular vibró con fuerza en su bolsillo; al sacarlo y revisar la pantalla se sorprendió de ver que era su padre quién llamaba. Los nervios y el miedo la invadieron.

Dejó las cosas a una chica cualquiera y salió a tropel del lugar, buscando un espacio sin mucho ruido.

—¿Papá? ¿Q-Qué ocurre..?

—¡Maki, hija! ¡Tengo excelentes noticias! Te veo en el café cerca de tu universidad en quince minutos, estoy llegando.

—¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Papá...!

Él ni siquiera la dejó terminar, cortó la llamada apenas dijo aquello. Maki se quedó en shock, mirando la pantalla, su respiración se puso pesada.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Honoka estaba en el escenario y nadie más que ella sabía lo peligroso de su salud, le prometió no decirle a nadie y tenía que cumplirlo si quería su perdón y una oportunidad con ella.

Y ahora su padre estaba llegando hasta ahí, con algo urgente de qué hablar, cosa que no le daba buena espina. Dudando, miró las puertas cerradas del auditorio, podía escuchar la voz de Honoka y maldijo no poder verla actuar, era lo que más estaba esperando.

Apretó los puños con las ganas de golpear la pared. Su padre no iba a perdonarle si faltaba.

Se revolvió parte de su cabello, frustrada.

—Voy a regresar lo más pronto posible, lo juro —murmuró.

Se alejó de la puerta y emprendió la marcha. Al menos, esperaba que su padre fuera breve, no podía alejarse de Honoka por mucho tiempo.

.

.

* * *

Durante el trayecto, su mente siempre se mantuvo en si era buena idea irse sin decirle a nadie sobre la chica, no quería tener pensamientos pesimistas al respecto, pero tampoco podía evitarlos. Si pasaba algo, si ella caía de nuevo, ¿serían los demás suficientes en atenderla? ¿Umi actuaría rápido? No dejó de estar pendiente de su celular, de alguna llamada o mensaje.

El aire le faltaba cuando llegó al modesto café, no pudo utilizar su auto porque el tráfico sólo la retrasaría y entre buscar estacionamiento, la mejor opción fue correr.

No encontró a su padre por ningún lado y tampoco tenía más indicaciones de él, fue tan vago en la llamada que al parecer ni siquiera tenía planeada esta reunión, ¿qué podía ser tan importante como para sacar al Dr. Nishikino de su oficina?

Pidió una mesa que estuviera lo suficiente alejada de ruido, sólo por si acaso. Los nervios la consumían cada que notaba los minutos pasar, su mente calculaba en qué parte de la obra debía estar. No tardó mucho en que su padre hizo su aparición, tenía la bata de hospital aún, queriendo hacerse notar de su status, típico de él. Lo extraño era la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro, el mal presentimiento se acrecentó al ver el gran sobre que cargaba con recelo como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo.

Maki se levantó para recibirlo con un beso en la mejilla y esperó a que se sentara.

—Papá, ¿qué es tan urgente? —preguntó tratando de no sonar tan desesperada.

—Oh Maki, no tienes idea de la gran noticia que tengo para ti —Su padre puso el sobre en la mesa, a su vista. Su corazón se detuvo y un escalofrío subió por su columna cuando notó el logo.

—¿Eso es...?

Él asintió, irradiando alegría.

—Es la respuesta que estábamos esperando, ¡felicidades hija! ¡Johns Hopkins te ha aceptado para el intercambio!

No podía describir con exactitud lo que sentía, fue como caer de pronto al vacío, sin oponer resistencia y sólo dejándose llevar hasta la nada. La sensación de no poder respirar, de quedarse sin habla; su mente estaba en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Te he sorprendido, ¿verdad? Esperaba decírtelo en casa, junto a tu madre, pero estaba tan contento de que pasara, que no pude evitar venir cuanto antes, de todos modos, ¿no es hoy el aniversario de la escuela? Seguro no tienes mucho que hacer ahí.

Maki tomó el sobre para sacar los papeles membretados con el logo de la Universidad, ignorando el resto de la palabrería de su progenitor. Apenas y notó que llegara la camarera a atenderlos, fue su él quién ordenó por ambos.

Sus ojos comprobaron la noticia, su trabajo de investigación en el que había invertido horas y desvelos por recomendación de su tutor, fue evaluado por el consejo médico y aceptado con honores. Querían que se marchara a Baltimore en el siguiente semestre, para que practicara lo descrito en su guía clínica y continuara actualizándolo, lo demás era una felicitación extensa por sus increíbles calificaciones y referencias médicas, hablaban de lo inmensamente gratificante que sería tenerla en la institución y le prometían un futuro impresionante.

Había aspirado a esa universidad desde mucho tiempo atrás y, aunque tenía el recurso para ir apenas terminara la preparatoria, su padre decidió que no había mejor honor que ser aceptada por sus investigaciones, que sus trabajos fueran publicados en las revistas científicas de la Universidad que eran reconocidas a nivel internacional. No sabía cómo sentirse con la noticia, debería estar saltando de la emoción o al menos gritando, en vez de eso, su cuerpo estaba frío y sin poder moverse.

Irse a Estados Unidos, dejar la escuela, dejar todo en Japón… dejar a Honoka.

No hacía mucho que descubrió que podía sentir algo más fuerte por ella y ahora, ¿tenía que dejarla? No, no era solo eso.

Dejar a Honoka significaba dejar una luz que no vio en mucho tiempo, dejar un sueño y dejar algo que le apasionaba tanto: la música. Fue ella quien le dio esa alegría y le hizo recordar la emoción que era estar, frente al piano y dejar que sus dedos se encargaran de dar tono a cada palabra. La chica le dijo cuán hermosas eran sus composiciones, y ella quería creer en eso. Recordó, cuán feliz era tocando, un esplendor deslumbrante que jamás había imaginado. El palpitar en su pecho, la verdadera felicidad.

Las palabras que horas antes Honoka le gritó, cuando luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que la dejara actuar, cobraron sentido, lo importante que era escoger las cosas que te gustan.

—¿Y bien? ¿No es sorprendente? Has trabajado muy duro por esto, nadie se comparará con tu nivel, ser aceptada por tu artículo, ¡es un pase directo a la maestría! Y no hablemos de tu especialización, la biomedicina ha sido tu sueño.

Irse… tendría que enterrar de nuevo todo.

—No puedo —dijo, sin estar segura de cómo logró encontrar su voz.

Su padre se detuvo, sin comprender.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿No… puedes? ¿No puedes creerlo? Es real, lo he corroborado yo mismo.

Sus manos temblaban cuando tomó la taza de café, su boca se sentía tan seca.

—No puedo hacerlo —repitió, el sudor comenzaba a asomar en su nuca. Tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre una vez que soltara lo que tenía en mente—, no quiero irme, no quiero dejar Japón.

El semblante de su padre se ensombreció.

—No te entiendo, deberías estar contenta de recibir esta maravillosa noticia, estamos hablando del futuro que siempre quisiste.

—El futuro que tú quieres para mí, querrás decir —replicó, seria. No podía dudar más; dejó la taza semivacía en la mesa y enfrentó su mirada—, lo siento papá, pero no puedo dejar Tokio. No ahora, hay algo que quiero hacer aquí.

Incrédulo, su padre la miró furibundo.

—¿Pero te estás escuchando? Esta es una oportunidad en un millón, ¿sabes cuántos son aceptados en Johns Hopkins? ¡Tienen el mejor centro biomédico de todo el mundo! Ni siquiera Oxford y Harvard se comparan, ¡no puedes simplemente decir que no irás!

La voz fuerte de su padre llamó la atención de los comensales alrededor, no estaba segura de querer mantenerse en el medio de sus miradas, y tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo. La obra seguía su curso, con Honoka enferma ahí.

Pensar en ella la animó y al mismo tiempo, la asustó, ¿cuánto había pasado? Incluso si le pasara algo, ¿quién le llamaría? Umi estaba enojada con ella, Kotori no tenía su número, no tenía manera de saber.

—Lo siento, papá, pero tengo que irme. Te explicaré en casa, cuando estés más calmado — dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —la inquirió, su rostro se empezaba a colorear de rojo—, ¿Por qué no me dices ahora? Tú eres la que no está pensando seriamente sobre esto, ¡de ninguna forma puedes creer que no iras ahí!

—Papá, cálmate, estás haciendo una escena —intentó tranquilizarlo, sabía que su padre podía ser histérico cuando se enojaba, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar más los minutos, su prioridad era otra persona—, prometo que hablaré contigo y con mamá —sólo dio unos pasos cuando su padre la tomó del brazo deteniéndola— ¡Papá!

—¡No vas a ningún lugar! No tienes nada que hacer en la escuela, el profesor Yamamoto me dijo que no tenías asignado nada hoy, y tus exámenes aún están lejos, ¿cuál es el interés de regresar? ¡Esto es importante!

—¡Me lastimas, suéltame! ¡No estás actuando profesional!

— ¡Exijo que me digas qué es lo que has estado haciendo! —la ignoró él, frenético—, no voy a tolerar que quieras zafarte de tus obligaciones, es tu futuro.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿¡En serio!? — una mesera se acercó, para calmarlos, pero el grito de Maki la paró— ¡Estuve componiendo las canciones de la obra del aniversario!

—¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? —si antes estaba rojo, el rostro de su padre ahora era fuego vivo— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Creí que te habías olvidado del piano, ¿qué no lo ves? Tocarlo no te trae nada de beneficio, solo te distrae y aleja de lo que es importante, ¡por Dios! ¡Ser la mejor doctora debería ser lo único en tu cabeza! ¡Perpetuar nuestro apellido y nuestro hospital!

—¿¡Y qué tal si no es lo que quiero!? —le gritó, ganando la sorpresa de su padre, nunca antes le había gritado tanto. Dolida, bajó un poco su tono y apartó su brazo de él— ¿Alguna vez me has preguntado lo que me gusta? Solo has supuesto las cosas, tú y mamá siempre asumen lo que quiero y… ¡ya me cansé de no poder opinar y no decidir por mí! Ya no soy una niña, tengo derecho a elegir, y elijo no ir a Estados Unidos.

Su padre se quedó sin habla por unos momentos, los mismos que la camarera aprovechó para ir hacia la parte trasera del lugar, seguramente en busca de ayuda. La situación se estaba saliendo de control y Maki no sabía cómo pararlo. No era así como tenían que suceder las cosas.

—Bien, te quedas, ¿y qué? ¿Al menos piensas seguir estudiando medicina? —la dura pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja.

—No, yo… voy a… no lo sé, aún no he pensado en ello —se mordió el labio, no quería flaquear ante él, volvió a levantar la vista con todo el aplomo que le quedaba—, pero no voy a continuar haciendo algo que solo me hará infeliz, ya no más.

Para su desconcierto, la risa de su padre hizo eco en el lugar, aplastando su corazón.

Nadie más hablaba, todos se encontraban observándolos atentos, como si fueran el mejor show de todos los tiempos.

—Ni creas que vas a usar mi dinero para esta locura —sarcástico, duro, el odio emanaba de su boca— ¡No cuentes conmigo!

Maki se enderezó lo más digna posible.

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho? —objetó con el mismo tono burlón, no iba a perder contra él— He llegado hasta aquí haciendo lo que quieres, y ahora sé que hay personas de buen corazón, que pueden cumplir sus metas trabajando por sí mismos, que luchan a diario para cumplir sus sueños y lo logran a pesar de los obstáculos, y si ellos pueden, ¿por qué yo no?

—Por Dios Maki, no existen personas así, tú más que nadie sabe que las cosas se consiguen con dinero y contactos, ¿crees que si fueras una chica cualquiera te hubieran aceptado en la universidad? ¡Claro que no! Pudimos hacerlo fácil y enviarte ahí, pero quería que probaras un poco de esfuerzo. Ahora veo que me equivoqué.

—La única que se equivocó fui yo. Tú nunca has visto por mí, sólo te importa tu estúpido hospital.

—Estúpido, ¿eh? ¡¿Llamas estúpido a lo que te ha dado de comer por tantos años?! ¿Acaso estas personas tienen tu estilo de vida? No, espera —él volvió a reír, divertido— ¿No estás hablando de las personas de ese absurdo musical verdad?

—No son estúpidas.

—Lo son si invirtieron tanto tiempo en algo que solo es entretenimiento barato, podrá ser la mejor universidad de todo Japón, pero aún gastan en tonterías sin beneficios, esas carreras no deberían siquiera existir, es un desperdicio de dinero...

—¡No te atrevas a seguir diciendo esas cosas! Tú no las conoces, no has estado con ellas ni las has visto esforzarse… son mejores que nosotros, incluso, y… ¿sabes qué? Me he enamorado de una…

No planeaba soltarlo de aquella forma, el calor de la discusión llegó a un extremo, lo sabía por la ira que saltaba en sus venas.

—¡Esto es inaudito! ¡¿Aparte de no estar en clases, has estado andando con quien sabe qué tipo?! —la idea pareció acomodarse en su cabeza— Claro, por eso cancelaste las citas. ¡Pero qué idiota he sido! Despreciaste a tan buenos partidos por un maldito capricho, me hiciste quedar como un imbécil con UTX— la apuntó, acusadoramente, ya no podía caber más furia en él—. Es mejor que me digas que todo ha sido una broma, porque si sigues con estas tonterías, ¡no voy a tocarme el corazón para quitarte el dinero!

Maki estaba harta de su irracionalidad y exigencia. Su límite había sido traspasado, a su padre no le importaba la humillación que le provocaba el griterío, sólo estaba cegado por ver que sus ideales eran pisoteados

—Tú eres el único irracional aquí, pero si quieres una verdadera razón para odiarme, aquí está —apretó los puños con el corazón palpitando a un ritmo de vértigo, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir la iba a condenar con él y su madre, pero también, era el primer paso a su libertad. Él no querría verla de nuevo después de esto, y honestamente, dudaba de querer seguir bajo su sobreprotección—: Ni siquiera es un chico, es una chica la que me gusta, sí, ¡UNA CHICA! ¿Y sabes? ¡Es la más hermosa, genial y maravillosa mujer que puedes encon…!

No alcanzó a decir lo demás, su rostro fue volteado hacia un lado, su mejilla ardió como el infierno. Unos pequeños puntos blancos aparecieron en una esquina y el óxido de la sangre no se hizo esperar en su boca.

Escuchó los jadeos asustados de las personas alrededor, el exclamo de pena y rencor.

—¡Señor! ¡Esta clase de comportamientos no están permitidos! —un par de meseros se apresuraron a sostenerlo, pensando que podría golpearla de nuevo. Maki sabía que no lo haría, no tan pronto.

Lo miró, un odio descarnado se gestó en su interior. Frunció los labios, aguantando el llanto.

—Tú no eres mi hija, te desconozco. No sé quién demonios eres —le dijo, con los ojos desorbitados, su voz llena de odio y repulsión.

Su corazón se encogió, pensó incluso, que dejaría de latir en cualquier momento.

Una señora se acercó hasta ella, preocupada por su estado, pero Maki sólo se sobó su mejilla adolorida y le negó su ayuda. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

Ya nada importaba, su padre había dicho todo.

—¡Si te vas de aquí, no vuelvas a buscarme! ¡Ya no tendrás ni casa ni padres! ¿¡Me has escuchado!?

—¡Quédate con tu maldita fortuna! —le gritó de vuelta, tratando de que las palabras no se atoraran en su garganta.

Salió corriendo del lugar, ignorando las miradas compasivas de los demás. Nada le importaba, aunque su alma estaba en ruinas, una parte de ella se sentía libre. Era eso lo que buscaba, quitarse un poco de las cadenas de sus padres.

Quería ser fuerte, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas empañaran su vista en su regreso a la escuela. Se las limpió como pudo, ahogando el dolor que retorcía su ser, el desconocimiento de su padre era un golpe duro y cruel, pero no quería que Honoka la viera tan miserable, y si podía tener un poco de su consuelo, estar rodeada entre sus brazos, si ella la recibiera con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, el dolor pasaría.

Pero como siempre, estaba equivocada.

Apenas asomó por la escuela, sus alarmas se encendieron, había una ambulancia en la entrada esperando a alguien. La gente salía, unos satisfechos y otros perturbados, escuchó a un par hablar sobre una persona herida y no necesitó más para empujar a cuanto pudiera para llegar al auditorio.

Cuando finalmente llegó, sintió sus entrañas contraerse.

Honoka estaba en una camilla, con los paramédicos intentando controlar un abundante sangrado de la cabeza. Umi y Kotori lloraban, Nozomi y Eli lucían turbadas, hablando con los profesores; y un par de adultos desconocidos que le parecían remotamente familiares, acompañaban a la chica jengibre a la salida de la escuela.

Su mundo se vino abajo.


	7. Chapter 7

**MELODÍA CONTAGIOSA**

 **CAPITULO VII.**

 **FINAL**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Miró la hora en su reloj por milésima, comprobando lo tarde que se le había hecho. Estaba impaciente y ansiosa, los minutos pasaban y ella seguía atascada entre el tumulto de las personas. No quería imaginar lo que la otra chica estaba pensando con su tardanza. No importaba qué tan temprano saliera, la cantidad de gente caminando en las calles hacía el recorrido más lento, y sumado a eso, aún tenía que esperar a que los vagones llegaran y luchar por un lugar en ellos. Era valioso tiempo desperdiciado que ella bien podría ahorrarse conduciendo. Esta era una de esas veces donde odiaba lo que había pasado con su padre, y al mismo tiempo, le hacía apreciar la fortaleza de los demás para no enloquecer.

Una voz en los altavoces anunció el tren que la llevaría a su primer destino, tomó con fuerza la correa de su bolso, preparándose durante los segundos en que el vagón tardó en llegar zumbando a toda velocidad y chirriando en las vías de metal que sacaban pequeñas chispas en su deslizar. Las puertas se abrieron y Maki logró colarse en el estrecho espacio pese a recibir un par de empujones no malintencionados. Moverse a mediodía era una batalla digna de película, y lamentablemente era el único medio del que podía disponer para ir más rápido.

Extrañaba su auto, se había acostumbrado a no depender de horarios estrictos, conduciendo a su modo por las calles de Japón y tomando atajos cuando le convenía. Además del tranquilo trayecto donde el único ruido era el de su estéreo cuando reproducía un par de canciones. Nada se comparaba a esa comodidad, pero en su situación actual, era un lujo que no podía permitirse más; era llenar el tanque o racionar su dinero mientras buscaba que hacer. Su padre fue bastante claro con sus reclamos y esa misma tarde cumplió con su amenaza, su móvil pareció estar convulsionando con las vibraciones de las notificaciones que anunciaban el bloqueo de sus tarjetas bancarias. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a las sucursales, sabía que sólo su padre podría volver a activarla.

Aunque si era sincera, más que perder el dinero, le dolía el rechazo y los ojos reprobatorios de su padre, ni siquiera la bofetada que le había dado dolía más que el sentimiento de su corazón hecho trizas. La amargura y el resentimiento a sus acciones eran un trago que le ardía en el alma, ¿dónde estaba el hombre cariñoso que le daba palmadas cuando obtenía buenas calificaciones? ¿Dónde se quedó aquél que le leía cuentos cuando aún era una cría y le llenaba de pasteles en su cumpleaños? En ese momento, con su mano en alto después del golpe, él parecía un ser extraño, sacado de otro planeta. Un desconocido cualquiera.

Inconscientemente se sobó la mejilla, recordando el dolor, rememorando su odio.

Quería comprenderlo, creía que necesitaba hacerlo, darle el beneficio de la duda sobre su actuar. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que así es como terminarían las cosas tarde o temprano. Era cierto que las circunstancias en que ocurrieron los eventos no fueron las mejores, ella misma estaba fuera de control, sin embargo, no justificaba nada de lo ocurrido. Él no iba a estar dispuesto a permitir que arruinara los planes que trazó para ella, esa era la verdad y por más que doliera aceptarlo, nada podía hacer, además de alejarse de él.

La vibración de su celular la sacó de su ensimismamiento, era un mensaje de Hanayo, diciéndole que olvidó su cartera ahí. Maldijo su suerte. Eso significaba que sólo tenía su pase del subterráneo. Lo peor, es que sus planes de comprar flores se fueron a la basura, esperaba que Honoka la perdonara.

Hanayo le había dado asilo mientras buscaba la forma de arreglar su penosa situación. Conocía a sus padres desde que estaban en la preparatoria y también sabían de la fama que la familia Nishikino poseía. Más de una vez, la madre de su amiga había hablado con ella sobre el futuro, la consideraba como una gran persona aun cuando nunca tomó un consejo suyo, si tal vez hubiera hecho caso y hubiese intentado oponerse a los deseos de su familia desde antes, algo ahora sería diferente. No ocurrió, siguió sus órdenes y ya nada podía cambiar. Agradecía que al menos le dieran un pequeño espacio; siendo mayor, sus padres no tendrían el derecho de reclamarles, y en realidad, dudaba que lo hicieran. Conociendo a su padre, él esperaría a que Maki llegara lloriqueando y suplicando su perdón, cosa que jamás pasaría.

Mientras ponía en orden su vida actual, tuvo que hacer uso de sus ahorros, producto de las regalías de algunos artículos de investigación publicados, para comprar nueva ropa y otras cosas. Al menos tenía lo suficiente para un tiempo y debía racionarlo al máximo.

Lo único pendiente era su madre, aún no encontraba la forma de hablar con ella. Si llamaba, enseguida cortaban la comunicación y ni hablar de asomarse, su padre la echaría en cuanto la notara. Algo se le ocurriría, se prometió. Esperaba que al menos fuera un poco menos dura que él, y le diera una oportunidad de explicar cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Y si ella también la rechazaba... entonces tendría que replantearse lo que significaba tener una familia.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando salir a una buena cantidad de personas, ella se quedó expectante a la siguiente parada donde tendría que bajar, para después caminar otro par de cuadras y llegar al café de Nico. Estaba nerviosa, sentía las palmas sudorosas y un nudo en el estómago cuando pensaba en el encuentro. Revisó de nuevo su móvil, ya habían pasado veinte minutos de la hora acordada. Apenas puso un pie fuera del vagón, caminó a prisa, casi corriendo, no quería llegar más tarde de lo que ya era, sobretodo sin saber de qué se trataba la reunión.

Llegó al café jadeante, respirando a grandes bocanadas para recuperarse, el aire acondicionado le ayudó a controlar el calor que acumuló corriendo.

—¡Bienvenida aficionada a los deportes! La gran Nico estará contenta de darte un autógrafo al término del partido~ —Nico no tardó en llegar frente a ella para recibirla, ataviada de un uniforme de baseball de los _Hanshin Tigers_ con bate incluido, se veía tan graciosa tomando en cuenta su estatura.

—Hola Nico —la saludó soltando una pequeña risilla que no pasó desapercibida en la enana chica.

—Aunque no lo creas, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer un _screwball_ —Nico dijo, con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió Maki, sin ocultar su tono de incredulidad.

—Ya te invitaré a un partido, Nishikino, y te vas a tragar tus burlas.

—Lo estaré esperando, Yazawa, solo espero que al menos puedas alcanzar la primera base.

Nico sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa de desafío marcada. Era un hecho curioso la facilidad con que podían enfrentarse verbalmente, ambas demasiado orgullosas como para perder.

—Sí, bueno, ¿al menos puedes darme puntos extra por la decoración? ¡A que es genial!

Maki echó un vistazo al local, sorprendiéndose de la increíble transformación. Letreros fosforescentes colgaban de las paredes, pantallas gigantes que transmitían partidos en vivo, pasteles con formas de pelotas y hasta una mini-cancha de futbol en medio del espacio donde niños jugaban. Sin duda, el éxito del lugar era comprensible, podía cambiar de escenografía con tanta facilidad que era imposible creer que era una cafetería cualquiera. Y si fue Honoka quien sugirió eso, no cabía duda de que sus golpes de suerte eran abrasadores... lástima que no lo fuera para ella misma.

—Es un buen día para hacer _home runs,_ ¿no crees? —continuó Nico.

—Es fantástico —le dio la razón.

Estaba tan absorta viendo los detalles del lugar, hasta que sintió la mirada de Nico sobre sí, más que eso, ella miraba cierta zona con especial atención y un pronunciado ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo va tu mejilla?

—Bien —contestó de inmediato, con tono monótono—, de verdad, no fue nada grave.

—Ese maldito bastardo —Nico masculló, su expresión, antes desafiante, cambió al rencor puro—, no puedo creer que se atreviera a tocarte así, ¡merece pagar por eso!

Comprendía sus emociones, ella misma se sentía contrariada.

—En parte fue mi error, no supe controlar lo que estaba pasando, lo llevé a su límite.

—Estabas preocupada por Honoka, ¡cualquiera hubiese perdido los estribos! Y, aun así, no le daba derecho de golpearte.

Maki sonrió, agradecida por la empatía de la chica. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable con todo lo ocurrido, y otra, sabía que no podía tener arrepentimientos.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —esbozó media sonrisa. Tenía que avanzar, no quedaba de otra.

—Bien, está bien. Lo entiendo —Nico suspiró, no muy convencida, pero parecía saber que no era el momento de profundizar en ello—, no fue lo mejor, pero como sea, más le vale no atreverse a tocarte de nuevo, ¡o verá que este bate no es sólo de adorno!

Maki rió esta vez sin contemplaciones.

—Gracias, Nico-chan. Quién iba a decir que eras buena persona.

Un furioso sonrojo apareció en la cara de la chica. Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de verse altiva.

—¡P-Por supuesto que lo soy! Además, debo asegurarme de que todos tengan una gran sonrisa, ¡ése es el trabajo de la gran Nico Nico! —exclamó, intentando en vano ocultar su vergüenza—, p-prepararé algo especial para que puedas llevar más tarde, ¡no hay nada mejor que mi cocina para el ánimo!

—Sí, vale, vale, de eso no hay duda —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, si había algo cierto de todas las cosas de las que se jactaba con orgullo, era su comida, su sazón era inigualable, digna de los más grandes chefs—, ¿piensas ir más tarde?

—Tengo que cubrir doble turno, pero apenas termine me pondré en marcha, ya quedé con Nozomi y Eli para ir —explicó, Nico se dio la vuelta y tras una seña, la instó a seguirla—, bueno, llegas tarde, ella te está esperando, será mejor que te apresures.

La mención de ella le regresó los nervios y la inquietud que acarreaba desde horas atrás. Maki tragó saliva, siguiendo a Nico a través del bullicioso lugar, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía. La mayor pareció darse cuenta de su estupor.

—Tranquila, te traeré un café —le dijo sonriendo de una manera que buscaba ser tranquilizadora.

—Por favor.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su lugar reservado, Nico le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro para infundirle valor y enseguida se marchó, prometiendo no tardar con su bebida.

Su mirada entonces se dirigió a la joven que leía tranquila en el asiento de enfrente. La chica estaba inmersa en el libro y fue sólo hasta que escuchó la silla moverse, que sus orbes ámbar se dignaron a prestarle atención. Maki sentía su interior pesado y la atmósfera no podía ser más intranquila. Desde que había recibido su mensaje pidiendo verse, su estado mental era un revoltijo de nervios e ideas.

—Siento la tardanza, el tráfico y el subterráneo han sido horribles.

—No hay problema —dijo Umi, sonando tan pasible como siempre—, sé lo difícil que es moverse por la ciudad a estas horas.

—Sólo espero acostumbrarme rápido, pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda usar el auto de nuevo —Maki lanzó un suspiro cansado, para luego arrepentirse de la implicación de sus palabras.

—Lamento lo que pasó —Umi bajó la voz—, no esperaba que las cosas acabaran así.

—Ni yo —apretó los labios, sintiéndose pequeña bajo su mirada—, entonces… Umi-senpai, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Umi dejó la taza de café en la mesa con cierta galantería y seriedad. Maki inspiró levemente, preparada para lo que sea que dijera y, aun así, no fue suficiente para esperar sus siguientes palabras.

—Acepté el intercambio de la escuela —soltó, severa—, me iré apenas termine el semestre.

La noticia cayó como bomba en su mente, haciendo eco en cada fibra de su cerebro. Por un momento incluso dejó de respirar. Maki retorció sus manos bajo la mesa, no estaba de ninguna forma preparada para esto.

—¿Aceptaste? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, solo para darse una patada interna por la incredulidad de su tono—, perdón, no quise decir eso, yo... ¿felicidades?

Para su sorpresa, Umi lo tomó con humor.

—Parece ser que Honoka te influenció lo suficiente, antes no hubieras dudado en felicitarme.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo, agachando su cabeza apenada—, ha sido sorpresivo. No… lo esperaba, aunque fui yo quien sugirió que lo hicieras —levantó la vista—. Es una decisión muy importante y… no hay vuelta atrás. Bueno, ya sabes, yo rechacé mi oportunidad.

—Por Honoka —Maki no la corrigió—, sé a lo que me enfrento y he decidido hacerlo. También por Honoka —continuó la chica. Nico se acercó a ellas y en silencio le entregó su café a Maki— Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste aquél día, sobre mis sueños y metas propias. Reflexioné sobre lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida y si valía la pena el esfuerzo que Honoka puso para que me deshiciera de las cosas que me ataban, y fue precisamente por eso, que me di cuenta de que esto es lo que ella quería que hiciera. Seguir adelante con mis sueños.

La joven la escuchó atentamente, observando cada gesto de Umi. Ella no estaba dudando, ni siquiera había un atisbo de incertidumbre en su voz como ocurrió en la charla de la que hacía mención. Umi estaba decidida a irse.

—No es que piense que estás equivocada o algo así, pero, ¿lo has pensado bien? —inquirió, apreciaba a Umi y no deseaba que hubiera algún arrepentimiento. Ella merecía ser feliz, ambas lo merecían— Y si esto es lo que quieres, sabes que te apoyaré siempre.

Umi se tomó unos segundos para beber de su café mientras Maki esperaba, un poco impaciente. Creyó que realmente lo estaba pensando o tal vez, era ella misma quien le daba demasiadas vueltas.

—Lo estoy —dijo al fin—, agradezco tu preocupación, es sólo que, después de todo lo que pasó, me detuve a pensarlo y he llegado a esta solución. Creo que es lo mejor para todos y, de cierta forma, siento que es hora de alejarme un poco —Umi notó la mirada preocupada de Maki y sin perder la sonrisa, agregó—, sé lo que dirás, que no fue mi culpa. Pero si me hubiera concentrado más en velar por ella en vez de exigirle, puede que nada hubiese pasado. Sé que también quieres tener un poco de culpa, pero la verdad es que no hay más culpables que yo y la propia Honoka. Ella se sobre exigió intentando cumplir con todos; con su familia, amigos y contra sí misma. Nunca noté su grado de frustración, y en mi afán de querer ayudar, de sobreprotegerla… se volvió en contra.

—Umi-senpai… tú solo querías ayudarla, al igual que todos, tal vez no de la forma correcta, pero demonios, ¿quién sabe cuál es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas?

—Nadie lo sabe, supongo —Umi admitió, mirando su taza.

Ninguna dijo nada después, haciendo que la tensión volviera a instaurarse. Nerviosa, Maki aprovechó el rato para beber de su propio café, después de agregarle unos cuantos sobres de azúcar, necesitaba espacio para que sus palabras no la traicionaran.

Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos que en esos momentos eran un torbellino indescriptible. Miró a Umi de nuevo, sintiendo el arrepentimiento plantado en su cara, ¿era ése el momento adecuado para disculparse? No lo sabía, pero tampoco creía poder seguir cargando con ello demasiado tiempo, ¿y si esta era la última vez que se veían? Tenía un amargo sentimiento pensando en aquella posibilidad.

—A decir verdad —continuó, llamando su atención—... no quisiera que esto acabe sin que pueda disculparme contigo, sé que prometí que lo haría después de poner las cosas en claro con Honoka… pero justo ahora eso es —la taza vibró con fuerza en sus manos, por la frustración que sentía, el resentimiento y la culpa, todo era tan insuficiente—… de verdad que lo lamento. Por el daño que le hice a ella, por lo que te hice a ti. No era muy consciente de mis palabras, sé que las dañé a ambas y quisiera regresar el tiempo para ni siquiera pensarlas... ¡fui una imbécil con ustedes!

No se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que sostenía su taza hasta que el calor se adueñó de sus palmas cuando Umi las cubrió, ambas manos la alejaron del café caliente y, sobre la mesa, fueron apretadas de forma suave.

—Disculpas aceptadas, Maki-chan —Umi susurró, en tono dulce. La miró con un extraño cariño y agradecimiento en su rostro—. De hecho, no tenías que disculparte, ya te había perdonado por todo lo que hiciste aquél día, trabajaste más duro que nadie y eso te ocasionó problemas. Sin ti, no sé cómo habría terminado todo y es algo de lo que siempre voy a agradecerte, pese a los malos ratos. No tengas duda de que conocerte ha sido lo mejor.

Maki agradeció el gesto, ambos pares de ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que no se atrevían a asomar. Tenía un nudo en su garganta y el peso extra que cargaba desde su mensaje, se esfumó.

—Además, no es como si Honoka me necesitara ya —Umi la soltó lentamente, no había resentimiento en su voz—, sé que puedo confiar en ti para procurar su trabajo. Si alguna vez tuve un lugar a su lado, eso se terminó desde que ustedes se conocieron.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó, a la defensiva— Siempre tendrás un lugar junto a ella, aquí o allá. Y ese lugar nunca nadie podría ocuparlo.

Esta vez, un par de lágrimas de Umi no se resistieron, haciendo un camino libre por su rostro. Sus palabras eran mucho más significativas de lo que esperaba.

—Eres una gran persona Maki-chan y estoy feliz de que también decidieras seguir tu camino —La manera con que hablaba, le daba la sensación de volver a empezar cuando se conocieron—. Por experiencia, va a ser muy duro cambiar toda tu rutina y dejar de pensar en el futuro que tenías en mente, pero créeme, con el tiempo, sabrás que era tu destino hacerlo. Y si tienes a tanta gente que te apoye, será un camino más ligero...

Siguió escuchando sus consejos, le agradaba sentir que podían comprenderse otra vez, reconstruir lo que en algún momento dio por perdido.

—Gracias, Umi-senpai, sé que será duro, pero también creo estar lista para pasar por esto, si es lo que debo hacer para poder seguir mi vida como quiera, estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Y bueno, sé que ahora no puedo hacer mucho, pero si necesitas algo, con gusto lo haré.

—Bueno, podemos empezar con que dejes de llamarme senpai.

—¿Q-Qué?

Umi rió, complacida de tomarla con la guardia baja.

—Sí, no creo que haya problema, ¿verdad? Ya llamas a Honoka y Nico por sus nombres, ¿acaso no somos amigas también?

—Cierto, pero, es solo que… el respeto y… vaya. Es un poco extraño —admitió, jugueteando de nuevo con su mechón de cabello.

—Nos acostumbraremos —Umi la calmó, sin perder el brillo burlón que surcaba sus ojos— ¿De acuerdo, M-Maki?

Aunque fue ella quién lo sugirió, se notaba que le costaba decirlo, era un poco adorable que tartamudeara. Maki compartió la vergüenza, sintiendo su rostro arder.

—Yo… ugh —era imposible verla directamente—, está bien U-Umi.

Se miraron a los ojos, conteniendo el aliento y sin más, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, ¡era demasiado bochornoso! Recibieron varias miradas extrañadas de los clientes alrededor e incluso Nico tuvo que ir a calmarlas porque tuvo temor de que alguna se infartara.

Maki se sentía aliviada, aunque la noticia de su partida era tan repentina y triste, no podía estar más contenta de que las cosas entre ambas finalmente regresaran a la normalidad, más que eso, ahora sí que podían considerarse amigas con las barreras derribadas entre ellas.

El resto de la tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Umi habló de sus preparativos para irse, de cómo Kotori la estaba ayudando con el hospedaje, ya que estaría unos meses en Inglaterra y también le dio algunos tips para sobrevivir en su situación actual. Honoka era el tema que las unió, pero había más cosas que tenían en común y en base a eso, las dos estaban dispuestas a reforzar su amistad.

El encuentro con Umi fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Tenía un sentimiento de paz y alivio después de que arreglaran as diferencias entre ellas. Apreciaba a Umi, eran tan parecidas en carácter, compartían el sentido de responsabilidad y hasta sus historias familiares eran parecidas, podía decir que, si no hubiese sido por Honoka y su idiotez atrayente, tal vez algo entre ellas pudo ocurrir. No pasó, y tenían en cambio una buena amistad que aún les faltaba por hacer crecer, pese a que tuviera que irse pronto. La extrañaría tanto.

Con ese asunto arreglado, aún quedaba uno pendiente.

.

.

* * *

El trayecto fue similar al de la cafetería, lleno de empujones y cansado. La caja que Nico le había dado antes de irse sufrió un poco, tenía algunas arrugas en las esquinas y estaba magullada, para su suerte, los pasteles que contenía no tenían más daño que estar un poco deformados. La enana joven no le perdonaría que no llegara a su destino. Fue hecho especialmente para ello, después de todo.

Tras caminar cerca de una hora, finalmente logró visualizar el lugar. La brisa invernal sacudió sus cabellos, el otoño se había ido lejos dando paso al invierno y ya se comenzaba a sentir el frío en los alrededores, sumado al atardecer del día que teñía el cielo de tonos naranjas, hacía que el cementerio luciera triste y desolado. Su corazón se llenaba de temor y angustia con cada paso, la atmósfera era bastante lúgubre. Deseaba no tener que ir por allí.

Y es que, ¿por qué?

De todos los lugares, de todos los malditos lugares en Japón, ¿por qué Honoka… tenía que ser llevada a un hospital al lado de un cementerio?

Era un aterrador contraste con su usual hiperactividad, ella merecía estar en el mejor lugar del mundo siendo atendida por grandes especialistas, si tan solo no estuviera condenada a ser desheredada, ella hubiera sido atendida gratis en su hospital. No podía pedir nada en su detestable situación, por lo menos, la familia de Honoka se hizo cargo de los gastos médicos como parte de su compensación por darle la espalda a su hija tantos años.

Verla tendida en un charco de sangre en medio del escenario, logró remover algunas fibras dentro de sus corazones, aun así, Maki tenía sus reservas después de escuchar lo que habían hecho.

Apresuró el paso para cruzar el tétrico lugar, estar demasiado tiempo ahí le ponía la piel de gallina, aunque admitía que era una conveniente oportunidad de negocio poner un cementerio a un lado del hospital. Y cruel, para ser justos.

Cuando logró poner un pie dentro del pequeño pero suficiente hospital, le era agradable no recibir monótonos saludos del personal, fingiendo sonrisas y halagos mientras que a sus espaldas soltaban una larga lista de cosas despectivas y chismes. Para esas personas, ella no significaba nada. No tenía el peso de su apellido y cada vez, comprendía que esto era lo que realmente necesitaba: alejarse de las etiquetas. Era un sentimiento que le agradaba.

Caminó con prisa, pronto las horas de visita acabarían y ya se le había hecho muy tarde, no es que le interesara demasiado verla... a quién engañaba, necesitaba hacerlo. Escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien era un analgésico a todas las cosas malas que cargaba.

Al doblar en el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Honoka, notó que una pareja salía de la habitación. Eran los padres de la chica, la mujer era castaña con una encantadora sonrisa similar a la de Honoka que costaba creer que la había echado de casa, y el hombre, tenía la cabellera negra en un corte casi militar que se adecuaba con su porte musculoso y expresión indiferente, sólo si le prestabas suficiente atención, podrías ver en sus ojos azules el mismo brillo que Honoka. Ellos la reconocieron cuando se acercó.

—Hola, Maki-chan —saludó la mujer, dedicándole una sonrisa que ella hizo el intento de devolver—, Dios, esa chica ni siquiera parece tener nada. Si pudiera, estoy segura de que ya se habría escapado de aquí.

Su buen animó aumentó al escuchar aquello, aunque lo escondió detrás de su neutralidad.

—Sólo si alguien la deja ir —respondió, un poco más agresiva de lo que hubiese querido, cruzándose de brazos. Para su suerte, los señores no lo tomaron a mal, sino por el contrario, se veían divertidos.

—Mordaz como siempre, Maki-chan. Me agradas.

No estaba segura de cómo tomar el cumplido, así que solo asintió sonriendo de lado.

—Es bastante tarde y Yukiho seguro estará loca con la tienda, la dejamos a tu cuidado… —La mujer pausó, suavizando su rostro—, gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Ella cumplió uno de sus sueños gracias a ti, y eso es algo que nunca olvidaremos.

Maki negó.

—Fue su terquedad la que me hizo hacerlo, el crédito es suyo. Llegó hasta ahí porque quiso, eso es lo que hay que reconocer.

La mujer iba a hablar cuando su marido puso una mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndola.

—Lo reconoceremos, siempre —dijo con su voz imponente y seria, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que la sorprendió.

Él tenía el mismo brillo de sinceridad de Honoka. Maki asintió, satisfecha. Estaba segura de que aun recordaban el breve intercambio de palabras el mismo día que Honoka fue internada, Umi estuvo a su lado, aunque no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ser intermediaria, fue Kotori quien ocupó ese lugar. Ella estaba furiosa y asustada, pensando en mil y un cosas horribles para Honoka, y ellos, estaban en igual o peores condiciones desesperados. Maki literalmente intentó correrlos del lugar, argumentando que no tenían derecho a opinar cuando la habían abandonado en el momento que más lo necesitaba. A ellos les dolió la aseveración y pudo ver el agobio junto al llanto que les causaba aceptar su culpa. La escena de la chica jengibre desangrándose era demasiado para todos y a regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar que ellos se encargaran de llevarla a un hospital, le gustara o no, eran sus padres y los encargados de su custodia.

Tuvo que pasar un día entero para que Honoka despertara, y los primeros con quienes habló, fueron los señores Kousaka. No estaba muy consciente de lo que pasó, ni siquiera Umi o Kotori sabían qué habían hablado, pero parecía que los malos términos se acabaron y podía sentirlo en los tres, cuatro si contaba a Yukiho, su hermana menor.

—Me alegra que hayan solucionado las cosas con ella —dijo, lo más sincera posible.

—Nosotros también —respondieron al unísono.

Los esposos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, para después echarse a reír en voz baja. Un gesto adorable, a su parecer, se notaba la química entre ellos y muy interiormente, deseó tener la misma con su hija.

—Nos vemos luego, Maki-chan, esperamos tenerte en casa pronto —la señora le guiñó un ojo y ella sintió el calor en sus mejillas por la implicación que imaginó.

El hombre solo levantó la mano a modo de despedida sin más interés entre lo que pasó entre ella y su mujer. Juntos, hicieron una reverencia y con sonrisas serenas se marcharon. Maki los observó hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, dejándola sola frente a la puerta de Honoka.

Ahora que sabía que estaba despierta, casi de forma automática, se llevó la mano libre al cabello para acomodar algunas hebras salidas y hasta se tomó unos segundos alisando los pliegues de su ropa. Cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, se detuvo, avergonzada por ponerle atención a esos tontos detalles.

Sacudió la cabeza, irguió la espalda y llamó a la puerta, pronto la voz de la chica le dio el permiso de entrar. Lo hizo y cerró la puerta de madera en un apenas perceptible chirrido de las bisagras. Honoka la recibió en una mueca de alegría pura, tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado y sus ojos parecían a punto de salírsele, sobre todo cuando reconoció la caja que cargaba. Casi ya no había rastros de la palidez de días anteriores, su piel estaba recuperando poco a poco su color bronceado, que contrastaba con las sábanas blancas del hospital.

—¡Comida de Nico-chan! ¡Yeii! —canturreó mientras aplaudía.

Maki frunció el ceño, decepcionada de que su atención fuera robada por la comida.

—Podrías tener al menos la delicadeza de saludar primero, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para venir, ¿sabes? —recriminó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Honoka se rascó la nuca, sonriendo.

—Aw, lo siento, lo siento, es que, ¡Maki-chan, tú no sabes lo horrible que es la comida de este lugar! —gimoteó haciendo pucheros en la cama.

Maki no dudó en darle un pequeño y muy leve golpe en la cabeza una vez estuvo a su lado, procurando no dañar la herida, Honoka soltó un pequeño quejido, aprovechando para sobarse por encima de las vendas que cubrían la parte superior de su frente. El pequeño bulto en el lado derecho sobresalía, y ya que seguía cerca, Maki acercó sus dedos hasta el lugar para palpar que tan inflamado seguía. Casi sin darse cuenta, su gesto se alargó, tomándose el atrevimiento de deslziar la yema de sus dedos por su mejilla, ahuecando su rostro.

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando sus ojos encontraron la inocente mirada de Honoka, observándola confusa por su acción. Se apartó de golpe, como si quemara. Tosió para aclarar su garganta y pasar la incomodidad que había creado. Tratando de normalizar su rostro a la seriedad, tomó asiento en la única silla.

—N-No es como si tus padres no te trajeran nada —replicó, entornando los ojos hacia la canasta semivacía de pequeños panes que estaban en la mesa a un lado de la cama, junto a ella, colocó la caja que traía consigo—, cuando salgas de aquí habrás subido varios kilos.

—¡Mou! ¡No digas eso! —replicó la jengibre, poniendo cara de muerte— ¡Umi-chan me hará hacer dieta, y ella es un monstruo para esas cosas!

Se rió burlonamente, tratando de salvar su dignidad de lo que estaba haciendo, agradecía que Honoka fuera demasiado ajena a ciertas cosas.

—Yo misma le ayudaré a ponerte unos ejercicios extra, es un justo pago por todo, ¿no crees?

Honoka bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eres igual de mala que ella! ¿Puedes creer que me dijo que personalmente se encargaría de que fueras su reemplazo cuando se fuera? ¡Es un monstruo, lo repito!

Maki se estremeció, su reclamo le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Irse? Significa que... ¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó, analizando el rostro de Honoka, quien sólo sonrío.

—Me lo dijo esta mañana, cuando vino a verme —le confesó con voz pasible y cargada de cierta tristeza—, solo estará unos meses para arreglar los papeles y terminar el semestre. Después se irá y no sé cuando regrese.

Se quedó sin saber qué decir, viendo a Honoka apagar su anterior alegría. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que la chica significaba para ella, una amistad de años que no podría jamás acabarse.

—Lo siento.

—¿Hm? —Honoka ladeó la cabeza, confundida por sus disculpas— ¿Por qué? Esto es lo que ella quiere.

—Aun así... ella se irá muy lejos... ¿estarás bien con eso? Ya sabes, yo... sé lo de Kotori.

Ella entendió de inmediato, Honoka soltó risas nerviosas mientras rascaba su mejilla.

—Sí, bueno... es un poco diferente ahora, creo. Ya no soy una cría cualquiera, sé lo que significa trabajar duro por algo y… si Umi-chan está decidida a seguir luchando por lo que desea, la apoyaré, eso es lo que hacen las amigas, es lo que tengo que hacer por mi mejor amiga —por unos momentos, Honoka bajó la cabeza como si dudara de lo que estaba diciendo, al alzarla de nuevo, buscó su mirada, parecía que necesitaba que fuera Maki quien lo confirmara— ¿Acaso no piensas igual?

Captó los sentimientos conflictivos que debía tener, ella también los tuvo horas atrás cuando se enteró, y conociendo la historia de ambas, podía ver cuánto le afectaba a Honoka esta noticia.

—Es sólo que es un poco triste tener que despedirla —admitió.

Vio a Honoka desviar su mirada hacia la ventana, mirando algo que ella no veía.

—Lo es, y duele. La quiero mucho, ha estado siempre conmigo… será duro verla partir. No saber cuándo podré recibir sus regaños de vuelta o escuchar sus palabras de ánimo. Casi quisiera decirle que no se vaya, pero no puedo hacer eso. Umi debe seguir avanzando.

La tensión se hizo presente en su cuerpo, al escuchar la forma tan anhelante en que Honoka hablaba de Umi, un leve picor de celos se instauró en su mente y ella luchó por empujarlo. No podía sentirse así, Umi tenía un derecho más grande, ella misma se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, el sentimiento era fuerte, quería demostrarle a la chica frente a ella que podría hacer un igual o mejor trabajo a su lado, hacerla confiar en su entereza para protegerla, aun cuando estaba en un mal punto con su familia. Tenía que hacerle entender un poco de sus sentimientos.

La obra había terminado, y ella estaba bien. No había nada que se interpusiera ahora, justo como Nico le dijo. Se acabó el tiempo de esperar, tenía que actuar.

Armándose de valor, volvió a acercarse a ella mirándola seriamente. Honoka de inmediato le devolvió la mirada.

—Umi se equivoca, no puedo ser su reemplazo —Maki tragó saliva e intentó frenar la sensación de vértigo que empezaba a apoderarse de ella—, sólo…. no quiero ser tu amiga.

La chica jengibre abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, contrariada.

—¿Creía que ya habíamos solucionado las cosas? Espera… ¡¿Aún me odias?!

—No podía esperar menos de la chica que se abrió la cabeza, al caer sobre la escenografía en los saludos de despedida de la obra —dijo, dándose una palmada en la frente.

—¡Oye, eso no fue mi culpa...! —Maki la miró, enarcando una ceja— O-Okey, tal vez si fue un poco mi error, ¡pero es que esas luces mareaban y no me fijé! ¡Y estaba demasiado alto! Y… Y… ¿a quién se le ocurrió poner cosas de metal sabiendo que YO iba a estar ahí?

—Sí, tienes razón —rodó los ojos—, no sé cómo se les ocurrió poner esas cosas, apenas y tuviste suerte de no haber muerto, ¿sabes el susto que todos se llevaron? Ahora tendrás una sexy cicatriz en tu frente, tienes suerte de que tus ojos sean tan hermosos y desvíen la atención…

—¿Qué?

—… ¿Qué?

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—¿Acabas… Acabas de halagar mis ojos? —Honoka preguntó, inclinando de nuevo la cabeza.

La sangre se le subió de pronto. Sentía que estaba en erupción.

—¡N-No he dicho nada de eso! —replicó, levantándose de un salto, su ritmo cardíaco estaba elevándose.

La chica la señaló, acusadoramente.

—¡Claro que sí, dijiste que tengo ojos sexys!

—¡Ojos hermosos, idiota! —Maki se cubrió la boca apenas terminó de decirlo.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Lo volviste a decir!

Su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, quería saltar de la ventana y morir de una vez. No podía haber sido tan ingenua como para pensar en voz alta, ¡que estúpida era! Y en nada ayudaba tener la sonrisa de Honoka frente a ella.

Trató de recoger el poco orgullo que le quedaba y, enderezándose, la enfrentó.

—¿Así que… tengo bonitos ojos? —Honoka parpadeó varias veces, jugando con su corazón.

—No lo volveré a decir, nunca —se hizo la indignada, pero con la mirada de cachorro de la chica, sus sentidos se embobaban.

—Tú también tienes lindos ojos, Maki-chan. Te ves hermosa y adorable cuando actúas tsundere.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso…?

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

—¿Lo hacía? —Honoka preguntó de vuelta, confundida, encogiéndose de hombros después— Sólo estaba diciendo lo obvio, creí que hiciste lo mismo cuando mencionaste mis hermosos ojos.

—Oh por Dios, ¡olvida el tema de los ojos, por favor!

—¡Pero dijiste que son lindos! Nadie me había dicho eso antes, y eso que aún me odias.

—¡Por supuesto que no es así!

Honoka hizo un gesto de dolor puro, sosteniendo su corazón, Maki se preocupó por haber dañado sus sentimientos de nuevo.

—¿Entonces no tengo buenos ojos?

—¡HONOKA!

La absurda discusión parecía fascinar a la chica jengibre ya que estalló en risas recostándose en la cama para sostener su estómago. Maki por poco pidió que le diera un infarto ahí mismo, pero su amor era más grande como para desearlo.

Suspiró.

Esa chica tonta e idiota era la que tenía su corazón.

—Lo dije porque me gustas —dijo cortando sus risas abruptamente, caminó hasta pararse a costado de su cama, mirándola desde arriba.

—¿Eh?

—Me gustas, Honoka. No como amiga, no como enemiga, me gustas tanto como te gusto, de la forma romántica.

La sorpresa de la declaración hizo que ella se sentara de golpe, haciendo que Maki diera un salto para evitar un choque.

—¿Es otra broma?

—No, voy en serio.

Honoka se quedó callada de pronto, sumiéndose en su mente. Ella esperó con los nervios atrofiados. Si los segundos mataran, ya estaría en putrefacción.

—Oh... —la chica asintió un par de veces, Maki la miró sin comprender. Al final chasqueó los dedos—, entonces sí quieres ser mi amiga.

Esta vez fue su turno de decir:

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que te gustaba como tú me gustas, y a mí me gusta ser tu amiga, ¡oh vamos, al fin reconociste que quieres que lo seamos!

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad? ¡Dije románticamente! ¡No es sólo amistad!

Su reproche llegó veloz al cerebro de Honoka y, al igual que ella, su rostro se tiñó de rojo vivo.

—¡¿EH?! ¡¿P-Pero qué estás diciendo?!

Su reacción la perturbó, incluso confundió. Algo estaba mal, lo sentía.

—Espera, espera, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué luces sorprendida? Te gusto, todas dicen eso.

—¿T-Todas? —Honoka seguía ruborizándose, se veía demasiado curiosa, poco le faltaba para ir a abrazarla, pero mantuvo su distancia debido a sus reacciones contrarias.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

La chica se mordió el labio, apretando las sábanas en su regazo. Vislumbró una gota de sudor bajar a su cuello.

—Es que… no me gustas de esa forma, Maki-chan —sus palabras le dieron un vuelco, ¿escuchó bien? ¿Honoka dijo eso? ¿No era un sueño? La sensación que obtuvo fue como caer al vacío y romperse en cientos de miles de pedazos—… No sé quiénes o como llegaron a esa conclusión, pero es la verdad. Lo lamento, yo… no sabía, aún creía que me odiabas y cuando me ayudaste, estaba feliz de que no fuera así. Creí que lo hacías porque querías ser mi amiga, como quise en un principio… No sabía, de verdad.

No dudó de sus palabras, ella lo estaba diciendo sinceramente. Un rechazo, esto no era algo que había pensado siquiera, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Rin, Hanayo, Nico y sobretodo Kotori estaban tan seguras de insinuarlo que nunca se preguntó si era real. Creyó en sus palabras, sin siquiera intentar confirmar los de ella, siempre fueron sus propias ideas en su mente.

—¿Q-Qué... hay entonces de tus celos cuando estaba en el cine con el chico? ¿Y la vez que casi nos besamos? No parecías disgustada, tampoco de mis pequeñas caricias en la enfermería… las aceptaste —dijo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar la mentira.

Honoka se hundió en su mente de nuevo, recordando aquellos eventos.

—Cuando te vi en el cine, tu rostro no estaba feliz de estar junto a él y entendí que tal vez era por tu estatus o lo que sea, Umi había hablado de eso antes, de los matrimonios arreglados —Honoka explicó sin titubear, hundiendo aún más su corazón—, lo del casi beso… honestamente, sólo pensé que no podías verme bien en la oscuridad, ¡juro que no creí que eso estaba pasando! —arrugó la frente, avergonzada—, y en la enfermería… no recuerdo muy bien sobre aquello, estaba cansada —bajó la vista, como si buscara ordenar más cosas. Maki esperó impaciente, quería irse de ahí tan pronto como pudiera a casa de Hanayo a hundirse en la almohada, y con suerte, morir asfixiada—… Maki-chan, no tenía idea de que te sentías así… pero… no es como si te estuviera rechazando o algo así.

Su interior se removió, ¿tenía esperanzas acaso? ¿Eso es lo que Honoka estaba diciendo?

—¿No lo haces? —el sonrojo se hizo más profundo en la cara de Honoka, dándole ilusiones al pobre y doloroso corazón de Maki. A paso firme, se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de ella. Acercó su rostro y la miró atentamente, la cercanía puso más nerviosa a la chica— ¿Cómo es eso?

Al levantar el rostro, Honoka temblaba.

—No me gustas ahora, pero podrías gustarme… —Honoka se cubrió la cara con las manos con tal brusquedad que, al toparse con su propia herida, la hizo chillar—, es decir, eres una buena chica, y eres guapa, tendría que estar ciega para no notarlo y tienes ese lado tsundere inquietante... ¡Santo cielo, no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto!

Maki se echó a reír, en parte aliviada de escucharla y en parte, por las graciosas muecas que ponía. Se sentía mejor que antes, más reconfortada, su corazón ya no se sentía amargo. Honoka le estaba dejando las puertas abiertas a intentar algo, y ella no iba a desperdiciar ni una oportunidad, aún si tenía que tragarse la pena y su tsunderismo, sólo Honoka lo valía.

Alentada, se aventuró a acercarse aún más, ganando de nuevo el congelamiento de la chica jengibre, sus manos apartaron los de ella poniéndolas en su regazo, después, ahuecó su rostro entre una de sus manos, dándole leves roces en su mejilla.

La chica notó sus intenciones, y su rostro volvió a colorearse aún más si era posible.

—Honoka… —murmuró su nombre, sintiendo sus respiraciones erráticas chocar conforme se acercaba—, voy a besarte.

—Lo sé —La chica suspiró cerrando los ojos y eso fue lo único que necesitó para cerrar la brecha entre ellas.

Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, con movimientos lentos e inexpertos, nunca antes había besado a nadie y estaba contenta de que, en su primer beso, hubiera sentimientos. Los labios de Honoka eran suaves y sabían a pan, calzaba perfecto con el olor dulzón que la envolvía. Dudaba que fuera por la canasta a su lado, estaba segura de que era el aroma de la propia chica. Encantador y adicto, necesitaba más de ello, embriagarse con las sensaciones y la electricidad que embotaba sus sentidos, sólo quería seguir ahí, disfrutando de los besos de Honoka quién parecía estar en un trance similar. Se separaron un momento, solo para mirarse, recuperar aire y volver a besarse.

—Sí, podría acostumbrarme a esto —exhaló Honoka, entre cada caricia. En algún momento ella había puesto sus manos en el cuello de Maki para atraerla. Sus dedos se perdieron en su cabello, con suaves tirones que sólo le provocaban ansiar más.

Unos golpes en la puerta las detuvieron, se separaron de inmediato, jadeantes. Pensando que se trataba de alguna enfermera, Maki se apartó a regañadientes, aunque deseaba retomar aquello, ahora que sabía que Honoka no la rechazaría, pese a que no había quedado claro su tipo de relación. Podría conformarse con eso, por el momento.

—¡Adelante! —gritó la jengibre, una vez que logró restablecerse, conservando un leve rubor en su cara del que Maki se enorgulleció.

La puerta se abrió y no una persona, sino varias caras las que se asomaron. Diferentes colores de cabellos y ojos las miraron con sonrisas pícaras… y unos pares avergonzadas.

—Hasta que al fin se dignan en abrir, esta fue la quinta vez que llamamos —dijo Nozomi, esbozando una maléfica sonrisa ladina—, ¿estaban haciendo algo prohibido acaso?

—¡CLARO QUE NO! —gritaron ambas, con el rostro encendido al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ya están hasta en sincronía-nya~!

Maki les lanzó una mirada furibunda, era mejor que fueran las enfermeras y no ellas de entre todas las personas.

—Vamos Nozomi, prometiste no molestarlas —Eli la regañó, abriendo la puerta para que todas pudieran pasar.

Nozomi contestó algo que ya no alcanzó a oír pero que supuso que era pervertido por la forma en como Eli abrió los ojos y Umi, que venía detrás, casi se desmaya. Hanayo entró tras ellas, intentando en vano detener a Rin quien ya se había lanzado a la cama de Honoka.

—¡Honoka-chaaaaan! ¡Otro día más que sigues viva!

—¡Rin-chan, no digas esas cosas y no lastimes a Honoka-chan! —la recriminó la castaña de lentes tirando en vano de su camisa para sacarla de encima de la enferma.

—¡¿EHHH?! ¡Pero si no la he lastimado, no más de lo que está! ¿O sí?

Honoka sólo se puso a reír, como si el peso extra sobre su abdomen no importara.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya estoy lista para irme! Y alejarme de la asquerosa comida del lugar —dijo, sacando la lengua con una cara de asco.

—Ah, pero ni creas que vas a atiborrarte de comida, ¡sobre mi cadáver mientras esté aquí! —Umi se adelantó frente a la cama, mirando seriamente a Honoka.

—Mou, ¡eres horrible! ¡Merezco buena comida, y hasta los doctores están de acuerdo! Una dieta abundante —se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, para después mirar a Maki—, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —Honoka iba a gritar de emoción, cuando su voz la calló—, sólo si es rica en hierro, como la avena, las lentejas, el higo —con cada cosa que decía, la cara de Honoka se ponía peor—, alfalfa y, sobre todo, berenjena.

—Voy a morir —Honoka se desplomó en la cama dramáticamente.

Rin se abalanzó sobre ella, fingiendo llorar desconsoladamente y Hanayo… Hanayo se puso a rezar completando la escena.

—Ustedes son un trío demente —Nico entró al último acompañada de Kotori, que se había distraído con un par de enfermeras, mirando sus uniformes.

—Oh vamos, Nicocchi~, seguramente tú también quieres prender unas velas.

—¡Yo no soy una idiota!

—Chicas, no hagan un escándalo. Ya es buena suerte que pudiéramos escabullirnos todas en la habitación, si nos descubren, van a sacarnos —intentó razonar Eli con las mayores.

Kotori se acercó hasta la jengibre, manteniendo la sonrisa alegre y pasible.

—Entonces, ¿mañana te darán de alta, Honoka-chan?

—Yep, los doctores dijeron que solo debo descansar más para recuperarme de la anemia —Honoka contestó, sin moverse ni un ápice— y el golpe de mi cabeza está mejor, sólo me quitarán los puntos y tendré que cuidarme para que cicatrice bien, tres días aquí es más que suficiente, ¡he aprendido la lección!

—Sólo a ti te podían pasar estas cosas, Honoka —Umi dijo en tono derrotado. Pero sin desaparecer la sonrisa también.

—Honoka es Honoka, después de todo —Kotori acarició los cabellos de la chica que sobresalían de la venda, Honoka respondió al gesto emitiendo pequeños ronroneos que la hacían parecer un gato.

Era una tierna escena, sino fuera porque deseaba ser ella quien provocara esos sonidos.

Fuera de eso, para Maki, esta era el mejor escenario de su vida. Lo que había iniciado de forma tan sencilla como ayudar en un musical, ahora le traía a siete amigas más, de diferentes edades, gustos y carreras, unidas por la misma persona: la chica de la que se enamoró, Kousaka Honoka.

Era su voz la mejor melodía del mundo, encantadora e hipnótica, Honoka fue capaz de reunirlas. No sólo eso, a su lado renació el deseo de poder declarar su amor por las cosas y por la gente que apreciaba. Sentía que su lado solitario y deshonesto era más feliz.

Honoka le dio eso, la amaba, y la protegería ante todo y todos, incluso de ella misma. Lo prometió, lo cumpliría. Ella sería suya, y juntas continuarían adelante siguiendo sus sueños, contagiando al resto con su pasión y amor por las cosas que querían hacer.

Verlas a las nueve juntas, apenas era el inicio de una gran travesía, a pesar de que algunas tuvieran que marcharse pronto. Se encargaría de continuar esta hermosa amistad.

—¡Hey, chicas! —Maki gritó de la nada, acallando al resto y ganando su atención. Había un sentimiento extraño en su pecho que la incitaba a hablar—, estoy feliz de poder conocerlas y poder llamarlas amigas, porque ustedes se han convertido en una gran familia para mí y no sólo eso…

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Honoka que ya se había sacado a Rin de encima y recibía los regaños de Umi; ella le regresó la mirada, brillante e inquieta. Sonrío aún más, haciendo que Honoka comprendiera su intención.

—No lo hagas —musitó la jengibre, negando repetidamente.

—Oh vamos, no te hagas del rogar y dilo de una vez —Nico ordenó, impaciente.

Sintió la mirada de todas en ella, no iba a dejarlas en suspenso por tanto tiempo, después de todo, iban a saber tarde o temprano.

—Maki...

Inhaló profundo, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía retroceder.

—¿Saben qué? —Las miró a todas, recibiendo sus miradas expectantes y un silencio grupal que sólo le hacía querer decirlo de una vez— ¡Amo a Honoka!

...

Pasaron varios minutos para que todas entendieran el significado de sus palabras y al unísono, gritaron:

—¡¿EHHHHH?!

.

.

.


	8. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Entró al departamento apurada, dejando rastros de agua en el piso. Si bien salvó su camisa, su pantalón se había estropeado, tendría que meterlo cuanto antes a la secadora. Afuera, la lluvia caía a cascadas, y el aire gélido se colaba al departamento por la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, formando un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Gruñó, ese día había sido un total asco, debido al clima, no pudo salir a tiempo de su turno en el Mc; para colmo, había olvidado su paraguas y decidió esperar a que amainara, cosa que no pasó después de dos horas. Eso, más el estrés del trabajo, la tenían con la paciencia en el límite. Era suerte que no explotara en media jornada y terminara tirándole hamburguesas en la cara de los idiotas que se atrevían a proponerle cosas indecorosas y pedir su número, ¿es que nunca habían visto a una chica guapa como ella trabajando en un lugar así? Mediocres. Aun tomando los consejos de Nico para no perder los estribos, seguía siendo difícil, casi quería colgarse un letrero diciendo que tenía pareja… una chica siendo específica, aunque no fuera cierto.

Pronto pasaría, estaba segura que poco le faltaba para que Honoka finalmente aceptara sus sentimientos, y por ende, salir. No es como si no parecieran una pareja ahora, pero con el título, había ciertos beneficios que estaba ansiosa de tener.

Trabajar, trabajar y seguir trabajando, ese era el nuevo día a día de Maki desde hacía un año atrás. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantas órdenes, menos de aguantar los chismes y recibir regaños; pero tenía que hacerlo, si quería evitar que Honoka volviera a colapsar. Después de todo, se propuso a encontrar trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudar con los gastos de su departamento.

Suyo, sonaba extraño pensarlo cuando antes, este le perteneció a Umi, pero tras su partida, fue la misma senpai quien le propuso mudarse con Honoka. Claro, no sin antes amenazarla por si le hacía algo indecente a la chica, luego de su asimilar su intrépida declaración aquél día en el hospital.

Maki no lo dudó ni un momento, si con eso, podían estar cerca y avanzar en su extraña relación, no se rendiría tan fácil. También, había dejado la carrera, abandonando toda esperanza de continuar en el ramo de la medicina. Si continuaría estudiando o no, eso lo decidiría más adelante, tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que haría y por ahora, estaba más que feliz componiendo canciones que subía a su blog. A algunas personas parecía agradarle, y con Honoka siendo la cantante, su popularidad aumentaba. No dejaban de ser un par de novatas, pero al menos, se sentía bien hacer algo que les gustaba.

Su padre fue fiel a todo lo que dijo, pronto se enteró por unos conocidos que, algún primo suyo que no recordaba bien, había entrado al Hospital a trabajar y ocupaba el lugar que una vez tuvo en las prácticas. Sea una forma de enfrentarla, Maki no respondería, que hiciera lo que se pegara en gana, no volvería a caer en sus juegos. Al menos, su madre fue menos severa, cuando con ayuda de Eli y Nozomi logró hablar con ella, incluso le llevó un par de sus cosas, las que pudo sacar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Su madre logró comprender el alcance de su indiferencia y la poca actitud para imponerse ante su padre. Gracias a su pasividad, perdió a su hija y a pesar de que era un hecho doloroso, supo que no habría marcha atrás. Lo único sorprendente para ella fue tal vez, la confesión de que estaba tras una chica, sin embargo, ya no tenía derecho de juzgarla o aconsejarla.

Su madre prometió seguir en contacto y hacer el intento de ablandar a su padre, lo que tomaría bastante tiempo. Maki aceptó sus palabras, sabiendo en el fondo, que eso jamás pasaría.

.

Odiando las manchas de tierra en el afelpado de la alfombra, dejó su sombrilla en el balcón de la sala para que escurriera. La pequeña ventisca de afuera la puso a temblar, necesitaba cambiarse cuanto antes y darse una ducha caliente. Fue a su cuarto a grandes zancadas y para su sorpresa, al entrar se topó con una maravillosa vista, Honoka estaba dormida, emitiendo pequeños ronquidos mientras abrazaba su almohada como si no hubiera mañana.

La sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras el sentimiento de ternura ocupaba su frío cuerpo. Ese era uno de los días libres de la chica, libre de trabajos y sólo con la responsabilidad de ir a la escuela. Le había costado que ella aceptara el trato, pero con la cicatriz como recordatorio de su desventura, dejó de insistir en seguir su rutina.

Era un gran alivio para ella, no le importaba hacer turnos extra si con eso podía asegurarse de cumplirle a Umi y a sí misma, su promesa de velar por su salud, y siendo sincera, algo dentro suyo se hinchaba de orgullo sabiendo que Honoka dependía de ella para subsistir, tener esa parte de su confianza, le hacía sentir como si fueran un especie de matrimonio.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, tomó un cambio de ropa y salió del cuarto en dirección al baño. Verla ahí, acostada, a pesar de que podría hacerlo en su propio cuarto, le daba ganas de apresurarse para acurrucarse junto a ella. No era la primera vez que pasaba, sin saber por qué, Honoka parecía estar más cómoda durmiendo en su cuarto (antes de Umi) que en el suyo y más de una vez, habían dormido juntas. Sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus manos envolviendo su cintura, era todo lo que necesitaba para conciliar el más tranquilo de los sueños.

Era temprano, la noche apenas comenzaba, ya no tenía más turnos y ni siquiera hambre. Lo único que quería, después de una jodida jornada, era tener a Honoka a su lado.

Regresó al cuarto después de ducharse, ya vestida con su pijama. La chica seguía durmiendo encorvada en medio del colchón. Si su memoria no fallaba, sus exámenes acabaron, y con eso, oficialmente la siguiente semana estarían de vacaciones. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos meses, pero calculaba tener lo suficiente ahorrado para ir fuera de la ciudad, tal vez al campo o a unas aguas termales. Ambas lo merecían.

Con extremo cuidado, apartó las sábanas para meterse en la cama tratando de no despertarla, pero recibió un gruñido de parte de Honoka, quién estaba reticente a soltarlas.

—Vamos, yo también quiero entrar en calor —murmuró en voz baja, ignorando si ella la escuchaba a través del sueño.

Honoka pareció calmarse y la dejó entrar. Giró hasta quedar de lado, frente a ella, con sus ojos apenas abiertos.

—Llegaste —dijo, sonriendo.

Adormilada, con la tenue luz de la lámpara, sus mechones de cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro, la imagen de Honoka agitó el corazón de Maki. Se veía tan endemoniadamente encantadora, tanto que en vez de responderle, la atrajo hacia ella y la besó.

Honoka la aceptó con gusto, sin querer apartarse, por el contrario, parecía estar esperándola.

Se apartó de ella, mirándola como la más hermosa de las pinturas jamás hecha. Y era suya, tenía que serlo.

—Perdona el retraso, fue un día horrible —le dijo, acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Se nota —respondió Honoka, volviendo a acercarse de nuevo para besarla.

Había algo extraño en ella, en la mirada que le daba. Y lo corroboró cuando sus bocas estuvieron juntas. Era diferente, había iniciado lento pero pronto fue intensificándose, sintió una pequeña chispa encenderse en su cuerpo, y la temperatura aumentar de pronto.

Ya se habían besado tantas veces antes, sin ser nada, tal y como Honoka quería, y aun así, en esos breves momentos, Maki quería asegurarse de reafirmar que ella era suya y que nadie más podría tenerla. Posesivo y tal vez enfermizo, era el deseo de mantener el control que la empujaba a querer hacer más, sin atreverse, al menos hasta que Honoka lo permitiera.

Y ahora estaba pasando, lo sentía en sus labios que buscaban desesperadamente los suyos, los roces de lenguas, el mordisqueo constante. Honoka estaba dándole abertura, lo que había esperado con ansias desde que aceptó sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Nunca antes tuvo pensamientos pervertidos, ni siquiera con los chicos. Pero desde que tuvo acceso a la gloriosa vista de la piel bronceada de Honoka en pijama, o cuando se topaban al salir de la ducha y las pequeñas gotas cristalinas corrían libres por su cuerpo, ya no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se sentiría tocarla, escuchar llamar su nombre con aquella voz de ángel que tanto amaba.

Con eso en mente, logró empujar a la chica sobre el colchón, poniendo un muslo entre sus piernas sin dejar los besos ardientes, hubo un nuevo sonido desde la boca de Honoka cuando sus piernas se tocaron, un extraño y caliente gruñido que pareció aumentar grados, en la ya de por sí, cálida habitación.

Se detuvo un momento, para admirarla debajo de ella, diminutas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente que la hacían brillar con la poca luz de la lámpara encendida, sus labios estaban hinchados y el aliento caliente chocaba con su cara; sus ojos azules la miraban nublados. Ella tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, la excitación corría por sus venas. Necesitaba seguir.

—Te amo —le dijo, acercándose nuevamente a depositar un par de besos antes de recostarse en su cuello.

Su aroma a pan y fresas la embriagaba, la volvía loca, intoxicándola. No podía tener suficiente de ello. Sintiéndose más segura, Maki usó su lengua, saboreando la piel expuesta del cuello de Honoka, ella emitió un ruido sordo y pronto sus dedos se enredaron entre las hebras de su cuello, instándola a seguir.

Maki obedeció, continuando la tarea de besos húmedos en su piel bronceada, mientras sus manos hacían un lento recorrido hasta su cadera dejando caricias. Su mano derecha, se aventuró a subir, tocando la piel debajo de su blusa y la otra, bajó aún más, metiéndose entre los pantaloncillos del pijama, sin atreverse a ir más allá.

—Maki-chan… —Honoka suspiró, con la voz entrecortada, avivando el fuego.

Siguió subiendo, recorriendo con sus dedos cada palmo de piel que podía tocar, estaba ardiendo. Honoka soltó un jadeo cuando llegó hasta su pecho, sorprendida, Maki notó que no llevaba sujetador y la idea le sacó otro gruñido, anhelante y hambriento. Su mano cubrió su pecho, dimensionando el tamaño, sentía su pezón duro y eso la hizo más consciente de la humedad que se estaba formando entre sus piernas.

Honoka no protestó por su toque, Maki apretó su pecho suavemente mientras reanudaba los besos y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, recibiendo nuevos y sensuales quejidos. Sus dientes se cerraron sobre la piel, Honoka gritó un poco y Maki se apresuró en chupar con insistencia el lugar para calmar su dolor, esa era su marca, nadie más podía tocarla, nunca, jamás.

La chica jengibre se retorció, frotando sus piernas entre la suya y ahora es su turno de gruñir por el maldito placer que le provocó el simple movimiento.

—Te amo —repitió de nuevo, volviendo a besarla con fiereza, sin darle tiempo a respirar mientras su mano se encargó de hacer masajes en ambos pechos, firmes, duros bajo su tacto. El tamaño perfecto, hizo la nota de bajar a probarlos.

Honoka alejó sus manos de su cabeza colándose bajo la blusa de Maki, en su espalda. Sentir sus uñas recorrer su piel, le provocó cosquilleos de placer que la hicieron vibrar. No pensaba en dar tregua a parar. La chica movió su cabeza, dándole el espacio para hacer lo mismo que en el lado contrario.

Antes, la besó de nuevo para bajar con pequeñas lamidas hasta ahí y cumplir su deseo, bajó más, mordisqueando su clavícula, y sacando más gemidos de Honoka. Su mano no dejó de apretar y la otra, de acariciar sus muslos en sensuales movimientos. Justo cuando la valentía se alzó sobre ella y sus dedos se movieron hasta su entrepierna, la voz de Honoka llegó en gemidos:

—Seamos pareja, Maki-chan. Quiero ser tu novia.

El asombro fue impactante, ¿estaba ocurriendo eso? ¿Honoka… acababa de pedirle que sean oficialmente pareja? ¿Cuándo estaban a punto de cruzar la línea?

No puedo evitar reír, parando su faena.

—Eres increíble —dijo, encontrando sus ojos llenos de deseo—, ni siquiera tienes que decirlo, las personas normales no hacen estas cosas.

—¡P-Pero tenía que decirlo! ¡Esto se ve mal si no hacemos las cosas bien! —la inocencia de Honoka era tan graciosa e irónica.

—Entonces… ¿me amas? —preguntó, mirándola atentamente.

Las pupilas de Honoka se dilataron y sin tener respuesta, esta vez fue ella quién estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

—Te amo, Maki-chan —murmuró mientras su lengua se hacía del control en su boca.

Satisfecha, se dispuso a continuar en donde lo habían dejado. Ambas manos se alejaron de Honoka, haciendo que ella gruñera molesta por la falta, sin embargo, al mirarse, su intención fue clara. La ayudó a erguirse un poco, para darle el espacio para que le quitara la blusa.

La prenda voló a un lado y con la tenue luz, el cuerpo sudoroso de Honoka era lo más sexy y erótico que había visto, era justo como lo sintió aquella vez en su primer casi beso, solo que era mejor, desnuda ante ella. Honoka tenía un rubor extendiéndose en su cara, hizo amago de querer cubrirse avergonzada pero no le dio tiempo, la besó de nuevo, su lengua pidiendo permiso para seguir el juego húmedo entre sus bocas, enroscándose, saboreando todo lo que tenía acceso, cuando el aire faltó, se separó, su rostro bajó hasta su pecho.

—¿Maki-chan? —jadeó su nombre.

Ahogó un grito cuando su boca se cerró sobre el pezón. Pequeño y que parecía encender más a la chica que abrazaba.

Estaba extasiada de placer, todo en Honoka era delicioso, su sabor, cada gemido de su voz. La chica acunó su cabeza, enroscando sus dedos entre sus cabellos rojizos, acercándola más si era posible, sentía su piel en su barbilla mientras chupaba y lamía a un ritmo constante. Pronto el resto de su pijama volaría.

La amaba, ¡cuánto la amaba! Ni siquiera sabía que podía amar a alguien con tanta fuerza, ¿era real todo eso? ¿No era un sueño loco? Los jadeos de Honoka le dijeron que no. Que era real, Honoka sería suya esa noche.

Cuando abandonó su posición para pasar a su otro pecho, el sonido del timbre atravesó el lugar. Insistente, acompañado de golpes en la puerta. Maldijo, no podía estar pasando.

Ignorando el sonido, sus manos bajaron para posarse en su cintura, lista para quitar más prendas. Pero con los ruidos afuera, Honoka perdió el enfoque.

—Podría ser algo importante —suspiró.

—Esto es importante.

—¿Alguien enfermo?

—Yo me enfermaré si no continuamos ahora.

Honoka detuvo sus manos, obligando a alzar su rostro para mirarla. No podría ser posible que sólo ella estuviera tan excitada, ¡no después de todo eso! Se acercó a su rostro para besarla, tratando de que olvidara el maldito timbre. Honoka correspondió el beso tras unos segundos, sus manos volvieron a hacer el intento de despojarla de los pantaloncillos cuando escucharon un potente grito:

—¡HEY! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?! ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON ALGUIEN!

Esta vez, Honoka sí la apartó y Maki jadeó de desagrado.

—Honoka… —intentó convencerla pero ella ya se estaba incorporando de la cama y poniéndose la blusa.

—Suena a algo urgente —dijo, saliendo del cuarto mientras intentaba arreglarse un poco la maltrecha ropa.

—Maldición —masculló, desplomándose en la cama. Quien sea que estuviera ahí, si lo veía, lo mataría.

Apenas pasó un minuto en que escuchó a Honoka hablar de nuevo:

—¡Maki-chaaaaan! ¡¿Puedes venir?!

—Voy a matarlo, sea hombre o mujer —gruñó.

Salió, con cara de pocos amigos del cuarto, sin siquiera molestarse en arreglarse. Quería que aquella persona sintiera toda su sed de muerte.

Por eso, fue una gran consternación encontrar a un tipo joven, de traje y con un pronunciado sonrojo en su cara, en medio de la sala. El chico intercambió mirada entre ellas, comprendiendo la situación.

—L-Lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpir nada —susurró, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Maki rumió hacia el desconocido, haciendo que el pobre se encogiera en su lugar como si fuera un pequeño gatito.

—Yo… necesitaba hablar con ustedes —dijo, bajando la voz intimidado— ¿Son Maki Nishikino y Honoka Kousaka?

Frunciendo el ceño, Maki asintió sin entender cómo es que sabía su nombre cuando en su vida lo había visto. Honoka pensó lo mismo ya que ella fue quién respondió:

—Lo somos, ¿quién eres tú?

—¡Genial! —exclamó el chico, recuperando su sonrisa. Buscó algo de entre su traje, una pequeña tarjeta que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos que les entregó, mientras explicaba:— Bueno, verán, soy Mamoru Fujimoto y pertenezco a la disquera _Lantis_ en asociación con el estudio de animación _Sunrise_ —los ojos de Honoka se abrieron del shock, igual o más grande que los suyos cuando corroboraron la identificación—, sé que Nishikino-san compuso las canciones de la obra musical de Todai y Kousaka-san actuó en el escenario, uno de nuestros mejores productores estuvo ahí y, complacido de su increíble desempeño y habilidades, está interesado en tenerlas con nosotros, me envió a buscarlas y… en serio, en serio no sabía que estaban… ugh, bueno, ¿qué tal suena?

Maki miró a Honoka, Honoka la miró también.

El momentáneo enojo se esfumó apenas captó lo que estaba sugiriendo. Los milagros ocurrían, ¿o es que sólo existían porque Honoka estaba alrededor? No lo sabía, pero sin duda, esta era una oportunidad única.

—¿Hay algo qué pensar? ¡Por supuesto que aceptamos!

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

 _ **Y se acabó~**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _¿¡Qué!? ¿Esperaban que a Honoka le descubrieran una enfermedad terminal del corazón? Lamento decepcionarlos, no soy tan cruel... bueno, no en este (?) Bien, ¿qué puedo decir? Ha sido una experiencia increíble trabajar en esta mini historia llena de cliché y poco drama, leer sus comentarios y recibir su apoyo~_

 _La tardanza, sobretodo de estos últimos capítulos, se debió a mi inseguridad, tuve que borrar y comenzar como cinco veces. Encontrar algo que sienta que cumpla con lo que se esperaba, ¡ni se diga de este epílogo! No sé ni como catalogarlo, es mi primer intento_ _pobre_ _de ¿smut? ¡escondo la cabeza de la pena! No sé si ha sido suficientemente bueno, pero lo prometí y aquí está el resultado xD Ugh, ha sido un reto tremendo._

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a **AniKamia666,** digna representante del fandom de Love Live en general~ ¡tienen que leerla! Ella fue parte importante ya que me ayudó como beta reader y me dio tanto ánimo, ¡gracias por tu paciencia! Y también, gracias a **Nadia Rivera** , iba a ser un OS pero acabó en esto xD y menciones especiales a ustedes amables y queridos lectores, gogetto964, AaronVS3, Ritsuki Kurosawi, Fujisaki Naoko, Mag Max Kuv Bigotes, KBMasterD, Honoka Harlaown, Kiyohime y Guests ¡espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y gracias por estar conmigo!_

 _Saludos a todos y espero pronto traer más relatos de los ships que amo, obviamente con Honoka, ¡ella necesita más amor! (por si no han notado que ella es mi waifu suprema (?) ¡Hagus hagushiosos a todos!_

 **Atte. Tenshi Everdeen~**


End file.
